Briarheart
by Carys Valerian
Summary: COMPLETE! Set in a strange world where people live within stone walls, protected from nature, Briarheart tells the classic story of Beauty and the Beast in a new way, where magic is still very much alive and nothing is ever as it seems. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to my new story Briarheart! I hope you all enjoy Beauty and the Beast stories as much as I do, although this one will be a little removed from the tale we've come to love, the premise will be the same. I have wanted to write a story like this for a while, and was a little nervous about posting this after finishing King Thrushbeard, so I really hope that this prologue peaks your curiousity. **

**Don't forget to review, they help inspire me to continue. Also, I'm looking for songs to play while writing this. If anyone ever hears one that they feel is fitting, please leave the name of the song in a review or PM! **

**C.V**

Prologue

My father had always told me that once, Ayres was a country teeming with life. Trees grew taller than even the palace turrets, and their leaves canopied the world below, allowing only the faintest glimmer of sunlight to pass through their shelter. There were no cities, or grand structures as I'd come to know them- no dark, depressing walls of stone to keep out even the tiniest blade of grass. People were one with the nature that surrounded them, able to grow the largest, most bountiful produce and use the bounty that nature provided t to cure even the most deadly of illnesses.

But the part of my father's histories that I always looked forward to the most were his tales of magic. How long ago, humans had learned to shape the world to their will. But as is usually the case with overwhelming power, magic was used too liberally, to the point where it was taken away completely by nature itself, leaving us to fend for ourselves against the environment that had once offered us so much. Instead, Ayres had become a dangerous, wild place unfit for men to live in unprotected.

It was my father's theory that it was at this time that we began to shut out the natural world with stone chipped from the enormous base of the Cloudwatch Mountains to the east, and now, there was no forest left where we lived. Only the cold, hard shelter that grey stone provides. We couldn't even grow food, and without food, no animals could thrive either. In order to eat, caravans after caravans were sent to far off countries, where the land was still fertile, by way of large, stone tunnels. The only goods that could survive the journey were dried fruits, meats and other things that were easily preservable, but not very tasty.

One might wonder why our ancestors stayed, why they didn't simply move on to better places. But the people of Ayres are remarkably stubborn, and unbelivably proud of the stonework they've accomplished. To them, the protection of cold, hard stone far outweighed the appeal of green pastures and edible food. It was more of an accomplishment to survive through adversity.

To my elder sisters, my father's stories were mere legends, invented to justify his never-ending quest for the strange and unusual. They loved the magnificent palaces and buildings of stone too much to care about my father's obsession.

But as a child I had always held on to every word he spoke of the matter, wishing vehemently that his stories could be true. As I grew older, instead of worrying over the latest fashions like my sisters, I was determined to, alongside my father, discover the last remnants of a world that was once alive and magical. Most of all, I wanted to see flowers, real flowers up close- not the cleverly designed prints on my sisters' gowns. I had so many unanswerable questions, like were flower petals really as soft as I imagined? And did they have a fragrance? Such notions seemed quite silly to the other people who lived in the bleak, grey stone walls of Mortar, though I always claimed they hadn't any imagination to speak of. But to leave the safety of stone was strictly forbidden, and if you weren't killed by what was out there first, you'd surely be put to death afterwards.

I wasn't the only one who was enamored by the tales of old, and some would even pay ridiculous sums of gold if they could manage to own a magical artifact from long ago,

It was my father's job was to procure those things. His patrons cared little for the natural however, flowers and trees didn't appeal to them in the least. Instead, they wanted small baubles that could glitter and gleam ethereally, and they would fashion them into jewelry that they could show off at balls and other fancy occasions. Unlike plants however, those sorts of artifacts were much easier to acquire if one didn't mind getting dirty. Often times my father and I would spend hours in old, underground tunnels, chipping away stone until we managed to reach some earth. Then, all it took was a matter of time, and we could usually find several items that could be sold.

Although there were other, more experienced treasure hunters like my father, none were able to sniff out the best spots to dig as well as he could.

It was hard but rewarding work, and even though it was a shame to sell some of the especially beautiful things we found, if we wanted to eat we didn't have much of a choice. Yet we made a fairly good living , and I always had food in my belly and clothes on my back. My sisters did not always have some of the extravagant things they desired, especially during the winter time, when the ground was frozen solid, and digging was difficult.

But today was a special day, and one that, should it go smoothly, would ensure many warm and luxurious winters to come.

My father had been offered patronage by one of the most prominent members of the Mortar court. Duke Grimsworth was a stern man, and although I didn't know much about him, I had heard that he was a connoisseur of the ancient and unusual. In fact, I was fairly certain that we'd sold some of our rarer pieces to him in the past, and it was clear that he'd been impressed with father's work.

We were headed to his manor now, riding in a carriage he'd provided himself. It was finer than any coach I'd ever been in before, and my sisters were enjoying the treatment immensely. We had all been advised to dress in our best gowns, and my father in his court clothing- which hadn't seen the light of day for at least a year.

My eldest sister, Dahlia, wore a dress so large the carriage could hardly contain it, the pale blue shade accentuating the blue of her eyes. Her blonde hair was styled delicately in loose ringlets and they hung around her face delicately, bouncing a little every time she moved to get a better look at the view out the window.

Our sister Zinnia, older than me by only a year, decided on a deep purple dress, that looked noble by any standards. Her exceedingly long, chestnut colored hair was pinned up on her head in a delicate knot. They both were obviously ready to greet royalty.

But that morning was the first time that I realized I hadn't anything to wear suitable enough for an afternoon at court. While my sisters entertained and went to parties, I was usually out with my father, so there had never been a need for anything overly fancy. As such, I was currently wearing one of Zinnia's last season gowns, that was to large for me in all the places that I wished it would fit me nicely. It was a deep shade of green that had faded a little over time, but there was a little embroidery on the sleeves that served to make it look a little bit fancier.

I had also attempted to do something with the mass of vibrant red hair on my head, unfortunately inherited from my mother, but it had refused to cooperate and so I resolved to simply braid it. My sisters were hardly amused with my choice, but I had never been much to care for appearances. Give me adventure over grooming any day- whether it embarrassed them or not. My father certainly didn't care, so I was certainly not going to worry about it.

"You are going to accept his patronage aren't you father," Dahlia asked eagerly, since he hadn't really discussed the subject with us at all.

"Well," he answered, his grey brows knitting together as they did when he was thinking, "I'm not sure."

Zinnia huffed in disapproval of his answer.

"How could you not know? We'll be at the manor in a matter of minutes!"

"Father, you'd be a fool to turn it down, you must know that!" Dahlia countered, visions of jewels and lace gowns filling her head with delusions of grandeur. I loved my sisters, but sometimes they had as much tact as a sword to the throat.

"He doesn't even know what the Duke is requesting him to find yet. How can he make such a decision?" I reasoned, earning a frustrated look in return.

"Who cares what it is? With the Duke as a patron we'd finally become valuable members of court! We'd have thousands of suitors! Don't you want to be comfortable and wealthy for the rest of your life?" Dahlia demanded, though in all honesty the thought had never even crossed my mind.

I still had far too much I wanted to accomplish before I would even consider such a thing.

"Did you know the Duke has a son about my age?" Zinnia continued ere I had a chance to respond to our elder sister.

"And you think he'll fall in love with you?" Dahlia scoffed, shaking her head so enthusiastically that her blonde curls hit me in the face. I smacked them away, annoyed.

"The fact is it is father's decision, and not yours to make," I said, interrupting them before Dahlia made Zinnia cry again.

"Of course it is. But father is enough of a man to realize that he must care for his children, and put their well-being above all else," she insisted, with a tone as honey sweet it could attract bees- and they hadn't been seen in Mortar for centuries. Sometimes I wished that my father would step into these conversations, and try to explain to my sisters that finding artifacts wasn't exactly the most glamorous of jobs, and that often times it could be very dangerous. But instead he said nothing, and I had grown tired of defending him, especially as we'd just arrived at the Duke's manor.

Although it was called a manor, it was more like a palace, and was one of the largest buildings in the whole city. Enormous stone turrets stretched into the sky, with golden embellishments reflecting the suns glow around it. The portcullis, an intimidating, iron gate, was opened as we approached, and when the carriage stopped, my sisters could hardly contain their excitement. My father was clearly extremely nervous, and so was I. I was worried that the Duke's request would be an unreasonable one, and given the support he promised should my father succeed, it was hardly unlikely.

We were led by a rather strange looking older man, who introduced himself as the Duke's valet, up a staircase into a large room that was quite open. At the end of it was a chair- more like a throne really- that was covered in a deep crimson material I'd never even seen before. And in the chair, was the Duke himself.

I'd never seen him before, but he was the most stately man I'd ever seen. His grey hair was finely trimmed, and he was dressed in clothing that would probably cost more than food for a year. I could tell he had been handsome in his youth, and as I drew close enough to see his face clearly, I noticed that his eyes had a certain glint in them that spoke volumes about his wit.

My father stood in stark contrast to him, his white hair had almost disappeared, and was unkempt. His best clothing was faded, and had been mended so many times I wasn't sure it could be called 'best' anymore.

The four of us bent down on one knee to address the Duke, but instead of staying seated and holding his position over us, he stood up, and bade us rise.

"I am pleased you've come Master Mills. And that you've brought your lovely daughters," he said, in a soft voice.

"Indeed Your Grace. May I introduce my eldest Deliah, and her sisters Zinnia and Briar," father answered, a little waver of nervousness in his voice.

"Such beautiful names, fitting for such beautiful flowers," the Duke answered, clearly talking about us, and not the flowers that were our namesakes. I wasn't sure if I should take his comment as a compliment or not, given the fact that I was named after a thorny plant, and not a lovely blossom like my sisters. My father always said that my mother had chosen the name on purpose, since though roses were beautiful, it was the briar that was most important as it protected the flower from being harmed.

Some of the Duke's servants produced cushioned chairs for us to sit on, as he began to explain what he wanted my father to find for him.

"I have received word from a food merchant, of a particular artifact that I wish to acquire for my collection. But as business here is too pressing for me to leave at present, I require someone with suitable skill to obtain it for me," he said.

"I am honored Your Grace," my father answered. It was quite a testament to his skill that he would be asked such a thing.

"Beyond the walls of Mortar, there is a great forest. The food merchants do not dare to enter, and instead, they use the stone archways and tunnels that connect Mortar with the rest of civilization. But one man insisted he met a woman in the pathway who carried a particular gemmed trinket that holds significant value. As it is the anniversary of my marriage in a month, I wish to present such a trinket to my wife."

My father nodded in understanding, but I was outraged. The Duke couldn't seriously be suggesting that he leave the safety of the walls could he? Especially with a story as strange and unlikely as that. It was madness, and I was just about to say so before my father answered firmly.

"I will find this woman for you Your Grace, as well as the item she carries, but I must ask that my daughters be suitably protected in my absence."

"Of course. They will stay here in the manor as my guests," the Duke answered without hesitation. I couldn't contradict my father in front of the Duke, because to do so would discredit him, but I was positively seething with worry. My sisters, on the other hand, were thrilled.

"Then I will go as soon as I make adequate preparations," my father answered, and then he and the Duke begun discussing how to bribe the strange woman to rid herself of her prize, and other equipment he might need to survive the wilds that man had avoided for ages.

I had long stopped paying attention though, as I was still too shocked to speak. I had no idea why my father would have accepted a task that he had always told me was far too dangerous to consider, and I wished that his intentions were better known to me.

After nearly an hour of discussion, my father decided that he would need as much time as possible to procure the item, and so he would leave the next day. We were to go home so he could make the necessary arrangements, and the Duke would have us taken back to the manor the next day.

On our way home in the carriage, I was so angry I could scream, a fact which was only perpetuated by my sisters' incessant chattering about what the next month would bring, living in luxury. It was as if they didn't care a stitch for our father's safety.

When we reached our front door, Deliah and Zinnia began to pack there things immediately, but I took a moment to take my father aside and give him a piece of my mind.

We didn't live in a very grand building, though we had all the necessary amnemities, it wasn't a very big house. My sisters shared a room, and I had moved into a small room that was practically a broom closet in order to have a little more privacy while I read at night. Leaving the candle flickering had always driven them crazy.

"How could you accept so readily? You didn't even take a minute to think before you answered! I hope you didn't let the things Del and Zinnie said bother you. You are a good father, and you don't need to prove yourself to anyone- least of all them!" I shouted when we had a little privacy.

"I want you girls to have the best. And you know as well as I do that times have been rough. This could be the opportunity of a lifetime, to explore the forest unseen. The Duke's assured me I will be adequately prepared, and I'll even have a handful of soldiers to protect me. You needn't worry," he answered calmly. I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes as I thought of the dangers he would likely face in the wilds.

"Father you can't go! I won't let you!" I pleaded, grabbing onto the sleeve of his shirt in a vain attempt to stop him. Deliah shot me a look from the staircase as she carried down a bag I couldn't believe she'd put together so quickly.

"How can you be so selfish Briar? He's doing this for us after all, you should be grateful!"

Even that I knew, in many ways, that she was right, I still couldn't accept it. My father was such a kind, and generous man. He would have done anything for us, I knew that. But I would have rather lived with less fine things than loose him forever, and I didn't understand why my sisters did not feel the same as I did.

Angry, and unable to tolerate any more discussion on the matter, I stormed up to my small room, and slammed the door shut, sobbing into my pillow. I had been alone for at least an hour, when there was a light knock on the door.

"Briar, may I come in?" My father asked softly from outside. As much as I didn't want to see him, I knew that he had resolved himself to going, and nothing I could say would stop him. If, by some reason, he was unable to return, I would always regret parting on bad terms. I told him it was alright to enter, and he did so, coming to sit next to me on the bed.

"I thank you for worrying for me child, but you needn't let my decision weigh on your heart so. I am a grown man, and perfectly capable of making my own choices without being influenced by my two fanciful daughters."

"I am sorry, but you cannot possibly expect me to allow you to leave so easily, not knowing the things I do about the nature of the Duke's commission. A story about a strange woman with an equally strange artifact in the Wilds is ludicrous! Hardly enough to go on for an expedition."

Father took my hands in his own, and stared into my eyes as he spoke.

"This is my chance Briar. To do something that no one else has ever done. Yes, it is a risky endeavor, but all things worth doing are. The Duke has promised I will be protected, and we must rely on his word."

"Then won't you let me come with you? I can be of some help to you, I know I can!" I protested, but it was in vain. My father shook his head, as if to say there would be no further discussion on the matter. It was all well and good to risk his own life, but he wouldn't dare risk mine.

"If I go to the wilds I am certain I will see all manner of strange and wondrous things. Tell me Briar, what shall I bring you, if I can?" He asked, changing the subject. I thought about it for a moment. I'd always wanted to see nature in its full glory, and the beauty of a flower. And then the idea struck me.

"A rose. Bring me a rose. Mother would have wanted me to see what it was I was meant to protect," I answered, and my father looked at me with tear-filled eyes- eyes which were full of approval and love.

I did not know at the time, that it would be the last time I would look at his face for three long months. Perhaps if I had, I would have tried harder to convince him to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Today is my birthday! And to celebrate I've posted the next chapter of Briarheart! I've even kept my word and posted the new chapter in a week! Huzzah! Let's hope I can keep it up! Please enjoy, and make sure to let me know what you think in a review. Thanks as always to those who have reviewed- especially to Frogster, who has been really faithful throughout all my stories! Thanks also to Lesnierne for great music ideas!

3 C.V

**Chapter One- Leto**

Unlike my sisters, it had taken me a great deal of time to become accustomed to life at the Duke's manor. I wasn't used to servants cooking my meals and making my beds, and to be honest, I wasn't altogether comfortable with either. I was perfectly content being independent. I enjoyed doing things for myself, and the feeling of accomplishment that accompanies a job well done.

I counted down the days until I would be able to leave, until my father would return. But soon, the days turned to weeks, and the weeks to months, until it had been a full 3 moons since my father had left on his journey. I could feel dread wash through my bones every morning I woke up with no news of him, and even my sisters had begun to grown concerned. We wouldn't be able to rely on the Duke's hospitality for much longer, though to be honest I would have been glad of it should we have been forced to leave. Despite the fact that I disliked the manor however, I made every attempt to appear completely charmed with the idea, as much as it pained me in private, so as not to offend my hosts.

The Duke remained incredibly kind to us, and did not deny us anything we desired- a fact which thrilled my sisters half to death. In order not to seem to demanding, I felt it would be for the best if I didn't ask for anything if I could help it. My only request thus far had been the location of the library, where I had an intense desire to browse through the Duke's collection of historical tomes. At first, it was just for interest's sake alone, but after my father had been missing for so long, I took a more serious approach, and began searching for anything that might provide me with any clues as to what might have happened.

Research about the wilds was incredibly limited, especially of late. Most of it had been gathered during the time when the stone tunnels were being built, and even then only the most foolhardy of adventurers would dare risk leaving the safety of encampments to learn anything new. But still, as rare as such findings were, it was more than I'd ever been able to examine earlier, and so I spent almost all of my time in the library, scouring away at any little hints I could discover- which, I'll admit, were not much. But there was no harm in looking anyway, and I believed that the Duke found my passion of the subject endearing. He would often join me, and we would share what we knew about the times of old, when nature was abundant. For a man so powerful within Mortar society, I was incredibly surprised by the amount of interest that he showed in the past, since most leaders of the country were bound on seeing the stone-walled city through to the future, instead of looking towards things long past. In truth, it was the Duke's vision that I found more appealing, for without looking towards the past, how could we ever hope to change the future? That had always been my father's opinion, and I was inclined to agree with them both.

But it wasn't only the Duke who spent time with me in the library, much to my surprise. His son, Leto often kept me company as well. He was a handsome man, just as my sisters had said before we'd arrived, and the two of them had been vying for his attention since our arrival. A marriage to him would be far above any of our stations, and far below his, so I hardly took their desires seriously. Leto's presence wasn't wholly unwelcome, though it was strange. I found it odd that he wished to spend time in the library, since he did not share his father's interests about the wilds, or even the artifacts they could contain. He didn't even attempt to converse with me. Instead, he just sat in front of the incredibly ornate fireplace and set about whatever work he had to do, looking over at me every so often and making me feel uncomfortable. Finally, I decided that I would strike up conversation with him instead, an act, that would surely cause my sisters to be incredibly ashamed, though that thought made me more convinced that it would be the right thing to do.

Setting aside my book, which was proving to be rather unhelpful anyway, I approached him in a fit of what was probably immense foolishness.

"Is there a reason you see fit to do your work here instead of in your, no doubt, lavish private rooms? Or does staring at me intermittently give you some sort of pleasure" I asked, so irked with the behavior I couldn't stand it anymore. I instantly regretted my decision, since I watched as his golden eyebrows knitted together in confusion, and then utter shock. I wouldn't have been surprised if it was the first time that anyone had ever spoken to him like that before- especially not a woman. Most of them were probably too busy fawning over his looks and position, not necessarily in that order. So true to form, the man didn't know how to answer my accusation right away. I thought about apologizing then, but really it wasn't my fault. Staring was just downright rude, and I'd never done it to him. If he was going to stare at anyone it should have been at Deliah or Zinnia, who probably never gave him a moments peace when he was near them anyway. I'd never done any such thing.

But then, to my immense surprise, Leto laughed heartily, clearly realizing that he'd been caught staring and now had to find an excuse or simply fess up to his actions.

"I come here for the view," he answered, in all seriousness, and it took me a moment to realize that he wasn't talking about the mounds of books, or even the ornate fireplace. He was talking about me.

It wasn't the first time I'd received such compliments from men, though personally I felt that my beauty paled in comparison to that of my sisters. But I supposed I had my own, unique charm. Still, being spoken to by someone who could probably have any woman he desired in all of Mortar was quite a jolt, and so I chose to ignore his implications, instead focusing on his words at face value.

"Indeed. The carving on the fireplace is quite intricate," I answered, and then made an attempt to return to the book, so at least it would look like I was busy even if I wasn't.

"Oh I doubt you are that naive," was his answer, accompanied by an insolent looking smirk. I couldn't tell if he was trying to be charming or not, but he certainly wasn't appealing to me in particular.

"No I'm not. But I am very good at avoiding subjects I'd rather not breech. Though you'll forgive me if I wonder why, if you could have anyone you desired, my sisters included, you would deign to work in the library to catch a glimpse of me. It cannot be exciting for you," I pointed out.

"Are you always this blunt?" Was his amused reply.

"I wouldn't say I was blunt sir. But curious? Always."

"Then I should be honored to appease your need for answers Miss Briar. I suppose it's only fair to be as honest as you've been to me. I find you incredibly intriguing. I've never met a woman so eager to learn about the same things that my father so enjoys, especially one your age. Also, you have the rather adorable habit of scrunching your nose when it seems you are trying to decipher a particularly interesting part of text. I can tell that the book you're reading is not a good one, since you haven't done it once, so there is no point in pretending that it holds your interest," He said, catching me quite off guard.

I knew full well about my little habit, since father commented on it so often. He'd found it amusing too. But Leto's little revelation made my desire to dislike him melt away, since although he was a terrible flirt, he was also sharp-witted- a trait that I could appreciate.

The two of us chatted for quite some time, and I found that I was actually enjoying his company. Perhaps I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was always under the impression that rich men would be dull and far too concerned about their next party to have any real substance. But as I looked at what Leto was working on, I grew more respect for him.

He was going over his household's expenses, using a complex mathematical formula that it took me a moment to understand. He seemed impressed that I could even follow it however.

"You know most girls of my acquaintance would think this another language," he laughed pleasantly.

"Yes well, my father has no sons, and my sisters were never much interested in learning their figures," I answered.

"No of course not. They're too busy decorating their own figures instead," he joked back. If only Deliah and Zinnia could hear him now, they'd probably faint from the shock of it.

"That's not always true," I replied, feeling obligated to defend them. "They have substance and goals, they're just different from yours or mine."

"If only I had a sibling so willing to defend me," Leto said, a little wistfully. It was true that he was the only child of the Duke, as his wife had been unable to conceive after their son's birth. I wondered if it was for the better though, since now there would be no infighting over who the Duke's heir would be, and Leto did seem fairly capable after all. Perhaps it was his vulnerability in that statement that urged me to reveal something about myself as well.

"You would be eager to, if they could be the only family you have left."

Leto widened his eyes at my remark, although I doubted it had come unexpectedly.

"Do you wish he wouldn't have accepted the job from my father then?" He wondered.

"Even if I did wish that, it wouldn't help. My father had his own reasons to chose to go, and nothing I could have said to stop him would have helped- it didn't help. And so now my only choice is to sit and wait. But I'm not a fool, I know that your father's hospitality is not unlimited, and so I only hope that he returns soon."

"I am certain that he will," Leto answered sympathetically.

"Are you? Because I'm not."

I sighed with melancholy when I realized that my words were the absolute truth.

"You must have hope Briar My father spoke very highly of yours, and he is guarded well. There are thousands of insignificant things that could have held them up," he said, placing his hand on my shoulder. It was warm and comforting in a way that I couldn't have anticipated.

"But let us not dwell on such things. My father is throwing a ball tonight- a tedious thing really. But perhaps it will be less so for the both of us if we should go together."

I tried my best to hide my astonishment. Had I just been asked to a ball by the Duke's son? It took me a moment to collect my thoughts and answer as politely as I could to make up for my rudeness earlier.

"It would be my honor," I said, attempting to muster an awkward curtsy. Leto laughed again.

"Don't grow so taciturn on me now. I was enjoying the company of a woman willing to speak freely. But I shall let you go prepare, however ladies do. I'll collect you at dinner time," he said, and then gathering his belongings he left me in stunned silence.

It took me a moment before I could catch my breath enough to make the short trip back to where my sisters and I were staying. I wasn't sure how to tell them about Leto's invitation, although I could envision their response. I knew the two of them would be very jealous, wondering why it was I'd been picked instead of them. In the end though I was certain that they would do their very best to ensure that I looked as presentable as I could under the circumstances, so I explained to them what had happened as soon as I'd returned. Deliah couldn't conceal her gasp and Zinnia practically fainted at the news, and they asked me more questions than my mind could keep track of.

Unable to find a gown suitable for me to wear, dresses of every color had been strewn about the floor so that it looked like a melted rainbow. Deliah was growing frustrated at the lack of her closet's variety.

"For heaven's sake Briar, can't you see why it's so important to have fine things now? Whatever will we put you in for the ball?" She fumed, her eyes then turning to a deep blue gown that she had set aside earlier, as she was planning on wearing it. The blue gown was her pride and joy, I could almost see how much it pained her to hand it over to me.

"Wear this. The blue matches your eyes," she said. In that moment, my heart swelled with love for her. I knew what a sacrifice lending me her best gown was for Deliah, and so I hugged her tightly. She helped me into it, tying up the laces on the back as tightly as they would go so that the bodice would be able to enhance my rather shapeless form. When she had finished, Zinnia set to work on my hair, curling it and placing it into an elegant coiffure that I would never have been able to accomplish.

"You look stunning little sister," Zinnia said as she pulled me towards the full length mirror in the room. And for the first time, I felt almost inclined to believe her. I looked worthy of standing next to Leto at the ball, and not like the frumpy adventurer I was used to seeing when I looked at myself.

Once my sisters were ready, we were prepared to receive Leto. When he knocked on the door just before dinner, they even opened it for me, allowing me the opportunity to make an entrance. I was a little embarrassed, since I felt that they were making a bigger deal about my escort than I was. Attracting members of the opposite gender had never really been my aim, but now even despite my father's disappearance, I felt strangely proud of myself. My heart was fluttering inconsistently, and as Leto held his hand out to me I actually felt it difficult to stop mine from shaking first. I practically shook my head at my own foolishness, and once my arm was in his we descended down to the dining room.

As intricately carved as the rest of the Duke's manor the dining room was a vast, almost spherical room, and our voices echoed easily inside its walls. It was the first time that I had sat near the Duke for a meal, and he seemed quite pleased that his son had chosen to escort me. I could see my sisters at the far end of the table, and since I felt a little uncomfortable I wished that I could sit next to them instead. But as soon as the food came, I was so preoccupied with its amazing variety that my mind became completely immune to my discomfort.

There was the normal fare of dried meats, pickled vegetables and the usual, dry bread made from imported milk and the few cows that were kept in captivity within Mortar. The grasses and cud that they ate were brought in huge amounts weekly. Since the cows were too valuable to slaughter for meat, dried meat was usually preferred. But today, the Duke had outdone himself, and managed to procure freshly roasted beef, a delicacy I'd never had the privilege of trying, and it was served with mashed potatoes.

Leto was amused by my facial expression, and laughed at how happy I was to try it.

"Does the meal please you?" He asked. All I could do was nod enthusiastically, since it would have been rude to reply with a mouth full of food. Somehow, with that exchange, the mood was lightened significantly and I was able to speak freely for the rest of the dinner.

Afterwards, there was dancing, a talent I had never acquired. I was actually dreading it a little, despite the fact that my sisters had attempted to give me a few pointers before I'd left. Yet, I wasn't given the ability to refuse the Duke's son, and so taking Leto by the hand I was led out to the dance floor.

I watched as the conductor struck up the orchestra, and they began to play a lively waltz.

"I fear that you'll be disappointed with my dancing skills," I said quietly to my partner.

"No one can be poor at dancing, it's just another form of expression."

"If that's the case, then I suppose I merely express myself in a strange way. I think I'm likely to step on your feet, and in these shoes I can't imagine that would be comfortable for you my lord,"

"Don't worry Miss Briar. If you truly are as bad as you say you'll start a new trend. You're dancing with me, and all eyes in this room will be on you. People will simply see it as a new sort of dance, and you'll be amazed by how quickly they'll begin to try and copy you."

His words were kind, and I was just about to see how right he was, when just at that moment, the doors to the hall were opened abruptly by one of the duke's men. I recognized him as one of the guards from the front door, and he seemed to be quite out of breath.

The duke, who was still seated at the dining table and speaking with a few other nobles, stood abruptly.

"What's the matter man?" He demanded.

"A member of the wilds expedition has returned Your Grace! He says he must speak with you at once!"

My heart flew in a million directions at once, and searching the room for my sisters I left Leto's side without a second thought.

"Is it father do you think?" I asked them, rather foolishly since they probably knew as much as I did about the matter.

The duke ordered the party to continue on without him, but my sisters and I, hardly able to enjoy ourselves any longer, followed him out of the room to discover if our father had, indeed returned from the wilds.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter in a week! I'm on a roll! Please enjoy, and if you like it please review! I always get ridiculously excited when I see a review in my inbox. It's actually quite sad. Thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter, and as always I hope you enjoy!**

**3 C.V.**

**Chapter 2- Resolution**

As lovely as the blue dress was, it was hardly practical for running. I knew Deliah would have killed me if anything should have happened to it, but I could barely contain the hope that threatened to burst from my chest. I needed to know if my father was alright, if he was safe. The thought that he was hurt, or, stone forbid, dead, had consumed me for these three months, and I needed it to end- if not for my father's sake than for mine.

I was pleased to find that I was not the only person running for the news however, since along with the Duke, both of my sisters were right behind us. Granted their steps were a little more lady-like than mine, I could at least tell that they were feeling frantic.

We finally came upon a section of the manor that I had never visited before, and following a few, brief looks into the small rooms that lined the corridor, I realized that we were in an infirmary. A slight feeling of dread washed over me like a rainstorm, since if we were in a hospital, that meant that whoever the survivor from the wilds was, he was not in a good condition.

Stopping at a larger room, I saw a figure in the small bed in the far corner. Initially, I couldn't tell if it was my father or not, as it was shrouded in a thick, woolen blanket. But when the guard who had fetched us approached him, the man struggled to sit up.

My heart sank as I came to the knowledge that it was not my father who had returned. It was, instead, one of the members of his protection team, and he looked as frail as one of my old rag dolls. He was clearly injured, and although his wounds had been recently cleaned they hadn't been properly dressed yet, and there was a great deal of scarring all over the parts of him I could see- and undoubtedly on the parts of him that I couldn't too.

I couldn't help but stare at the scars, since they looked quite vicious, and without any knowledge of what was out there in the wilds it was hard for me to determine what had made them. They were jagged, and deep, and it was clear that more than one of the cuts had to be sewn together to stop the bleeding.

I was almost thankful that it wasn't my father, since I would have hated to see him in such a condition- and yet scarred and alive was better than dead, and I had yet to learn if he had suffered the worser fate. My sisters were more squeamish about the man's condition than I was, and I could sense that Deliah wanted me as far away from him as possible so that I didn't get any traces of blood on her dress. I decided that it would probably be better if I went to go stand by them, out of the way. I knew that it wouldn't have been polite for me to speak first, especially in the Duke's presence. I didn't want to be disrespectful, or do anything to threaten my presence there, since I needed to learn what had happened if I wanted to find out everything I could about my father.

Despite the fact that the man looked unwell, the Duke did not waste any time in questioning the poor fellow, to which I was grateful. I couldn't waste another sleepless night wondering where my father was, and the soldier could have answers. The Duke didn't even bother with any pleasantries, like I hope you're feeling better, or your recovery should be swift, or other kind words. Instead, he simply asked what had happened in a steady and demanding voice.

The guard had a hard time speaking still, whether it was due to shock or his injuries I wasn't sure, and it took him quite some time to formulate his response.

"We went into the wilds, as you instructed," he rasped, taking a few breaths before continuing.

"Master Mills charted our course, and we tried to find where the mysterious woman could have left the tunnels, but- there was no sign of her."

I clenched my eyes shut. I knew my father would have been disappointed, since without the ability to track the stone-bearer, there was no way to determine in which direction to head. But without anyone to track, and with the ability to choose any direction he pleased, there was no doubt my father would seek to satisfy at least some of his personal curiosity. The soldier only confirmed my suspicion when he continued his tale.

"After a night at camp, Mills decided to head into thicker forest, where the trees grew so tightly together that it was almost impossible to get through them. And- and as soon as we did it was like the forest changed- like it was alive!" He managed to stumble his words out as he looked around the room at everyone's questioning faces.

"I'm not crazy!" He asserted, though the Duke looked far from convinced. The man certainly didn't seem to be in his right mind, as he was now sobbing hysterically. But the Duke wasn't going to get anywhere with the soldier if the poor man thought everything he said would be only taken as the ramblings of an insane person. If that was the case, I wouldn't learn what I wished.

"Your Grace?" I interrupted as politely as I could manage. My sisters threw me warning glances of varying intensity, upset not only by the knowledge that my father wasn't here, but that I could very likely upset our host.

"What is it Briar?" He asked, in a tone that wasn't his normal kind one. It startled me for a moment, since I'd never heard it before. He seemed desperate to learn about whatever the soldier had experienced, but I knew it was not simply about my father. There was something deeper fueling the Duke's desires.

"I was just wondering if I could have a word with him. Perhaps I might yet get information out of him."

The Duke looked pensive for a moment, and then seemed to find merit with my idea.

"Conniving," he eventually answered. "A plea from a desperate daughter might be enough to bring the man back to his senses. Go ahead."

I pulled a small, wooden stool from the corner of the room and placed it beside the bed. I sat, as gently and slowly as possible so I didn't startle the soldier- who had clearly been traumatized. I placed my hand on his gently while he cried, and didn't say anything at first. I realized I was probably making the Duke impatient, but he would just have to wait.

The soldiers clouded, brown eyes examined me through his tears, and it was strange to see how vulnerable he appeared. This was a man who was renowned for his bravery and prowess in battle, and going to the wilds had reduced him to a crumbling mess.

"You needn't worry," I said softly. "You aren't in the wilds any longer, and nothing here is going to hurt you. But there were others in your party, and we must learn about what happened if we are to assist them." The man's eyes widened at my words, as if he had begun to relive the torment that he had seen.

"You won't believe me! None of you will!" He said, beginning to shut his mind down again, but I wouldn't allow it.

"How do you know if you don't tell us? I am begging you sir, even though I know the pain it might cause you, I have been waiting months for news of my father,"

"Your- father?'

"Yes, Kelven Mills. Please, where is he?" The pleading in my voice no longer contrived, but absolutely genuine.

"I don't know. The forest, it scraped at us- the branches on the trees were like giant claws, piercing and pulling at our limbs- ripping. So, stone help me, I ran as fast as I could." He held my hand tightly as he recalled what had happened, and I found that my own grip was just as strong.

"So he could still be alive?"

"I- I don't see how..."

"But he was alive when you left him?" I pressured, to which the soldier simply nodded, though the doubt in his expression hardly left me optimistic I had learned enough to make a rash decision.

"Thank you," I said with as much kindness as I could muster, and then I ran out of the room, leaving my sisters and the Duke in my wake.

They found me, a while later, packing my bag frantically. I had changed out of the blue gown, and left it thrown on the floor with the others, and instead, I had donned a simple brown shift, with a black shawl. I had a feeling that it would get cool in the wilds at night, and so I wanted to be prepared. Along with a change of clothing, I had also packed a few other things that I had deemed essential- a notebook, for recording my whereabouts and any of my findings, some charcoal writing sticks, rope and a lantern that I had taken from a supply room, and a small canteen for drinking water. I had made sure to pack extra flint and oil as well as a bit of bread too, but I wanted to travel light. If the wilds was a dangerous as the soldier had described, I wanted to be able to run as fast as I could without being inhibited by a heavy burden.

I did remember to bring a few first aid items however, because I was unsure as to the state my father would be in when I found him.

"Briar, you cannot be serious!" Deliah shouted from the doorway.

"Of course I am! You heard that soldier, father could still be alive!"

"Even if he is," Zinnia said, through muffled tears, "how do you think he would feel about you running after him like a fool! You're not a warrior, and if you were you still wouldn't stand a chance against the wilds!"

I knew she was right- how could I not? If my father knew I was even contemplating such a foolish thing he'd shout at me for so long I'd probably never hear the end of it. But my heart simply would not stand by and accept the fact that he was most likely dead, and I would never see him again. I would never search for artifacts with him, never eat meals with him, never hug him again. The thought was too painful to bear, and just thinking about it made me feel so weak that I had to sit on the bed lest I collapse.

Deliah came to sit beside me, draping her arm over my shoulder.

"We are all worried for him sweetling. But there is nothing that we can do. Father is as stubborn as you are, and he wanted to go to the wilds to make a name for himself- for our family. At least we have the satisfaction of knowing he passed away doing what he loved best."

"But what if he isn't dead? What if he's lying hurt somewhere, waiting for someone to save him? I should have tried harder to stop him- I should have done something!" I cried, exasperated with my inability to do anything to help him. I felt useless and weak, both unusual feelings for me. I had always prided myself on being a relatively intelligent woman. I had worked hard to become that way. In the past, there hadn't been anything I'd been unable to accomplish if I used my brains a little. But this was different. I couldn't fight magic, no one could- that much was certain. And the wilds must have still had magic aplenty.

"Hush now and rest Briar. It's late, and we can do nothing now." Deliah said, placing my packed bag on the floor to deal with later. We were all tired, and heartsore.

I didn't even bother changing my clothes, and instead, I didn't struggle as Deliah wrapped me up in the covers of the bed we shared and stroked my hair lovingly.

At first, I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep, since my dream had begun so smoothly.

I was walking in a forest, looking up as the sun drained in through a thick, green canopy. I felt happy, and at peace despite the fact I knew I must have been in the wilds. Suddenly however, I felt the earth shift beneath my feet, and stumbling I looked on the forest floor to see my father, broken and bleeding, calling out my name. But just as I reached for him, it was as if my body was pulled away, and no matter how hard I tried to get to him he kept getting further and further out of my grasp. I shouted, but the words were stolen from my lips before they even made a sound.

Then, it all grew dark, and all I could see through the blackness was a pair of large, glowing eyes.

I woke up abruptly, sitting up with a jolt. My sisters must have been deeply asleep, since they didn't rouse, even with all of the commotion. My heart was pounding so violently in my chest that it felt as if it would rip me apart.

I wondered if my dream was a sign from something more important than I was- a sign telling me that my father was alive, and he needed my help. I tried to brush the notion from my mind, since I knew full well that to believe in such things was utter ridiculousness. But I couldn't let it go no matter how hard I tried.

My legs carried me to the door without my mind's consent, and after grabbing the bag I had so conveniently prepared earlier I left the Duke's manor for the tunnels, hoping that whatever it was that had glowing eyes wasn't waiting for me in the wilds.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the day delay in this chapter. I went on a lovely mini-beach vacation this weekend, and I wasn't able to finish before I left. This is where this story is going to start to get going. I know it may not seem like it now, but it really is a beauty and the beast story I promise! You'll see! Have faith in me! Anyway thank you everyone for such fabulous reviews, you've touched my heart as always. Please continue to support me as I continue this story! **

**3 C.V**

**Chapter 3- Razor's Edge**

Considering the fact that the tunnels were the only place where one could feasibly enter the wilds, I found it strange that they weren't guarded very well. Probably because no one was as foolish as I was being. I wasn't naive, and I was perfectly well aware that what I was doing was not only dangerous, but potentially life threatening. If what the soldier had said was true, even the trees in the wilds posed a problem, and so I'd need to be especially on my guard.

Entering the wilds at daytime would have been much more reasonable as well, since something about night time always seemed to bring out the worst in any location, and I was sure the forest was going to be the same. Yet I was also sure that I could not wait, since to do so would risk my sisters and the Duke finding out, and I was positive I'd be put under strict house arrest if that were ever to happen.

So nighttime was just going to have to work.

I would have liked to have said that I wasn't afraid, and that I walked head first into danger without so much as batting an eyelash. But unfortunately that was not the case, and I found myself more frightened then I'd probably ever been in my life. Granted it hadn't been perfect up until now, but it had been safe and secure, and I'd never had cause to worry before. I wasn't foolish enough not to realize that it was very likely my little expedition would be the cause of my death, and although I was really hoping that I didn't make myself a martyr for my father's dreams, I also understood that it was a very real possibility. I knew that it was likely that I would never find my father, that he was dead and gone somewhere within the wilds, and that my venture would be in vain.

But despite these doubts, I had a remarkable and inexplicable conviction that he was still alive somewhere, and that out of anyone, my father would be the one who would beat the odds and survive the wilds.

The tunnels were well lit at least, though the shadows I cast on the walls looked distorted and eerie, and it felt as if I had been walking down them alone for ages. Truthfully, I doubted it had been more than a few hours, but since the tunnels stretched on in the same direction as far as the eye could see, they looked like they continued on forever. At least the similarity of the architecture made it much easier for me to determine where it was that my father and the Duke's men had left from, since the bricks were hastily put back together, and did not appear to be as solidly formed as the rest of the structure. There were a few scattered stones that hadn't been replaced that lingered on the tunnel floor- which was simply made of rock pieced together delicately, so no roots or any other natural thing could make it's way within.

I wasn't exactly sure how my father had managed to break the wall- with a strong pick-ax I was certain, and I realized that I had neglected to solve one, fairly sizable problem. Although I had prepared myself for being in the wilds themselves, I hadn't exactly thought about how I was going to get to them in the first place. I wasn't exactly the strongest physically speaking, and so I knew it would be useless to try and use any strength, even on the part of the wall that had already come loose. I looked around to find anything that could be even a small bit helpful in breaking the stone, coming up with little other than already broken pieces that didn't help me at all. I screeched in frustration, kicking the wall with my foot, but to no avail. Tiny pieces of mortar fell from the wall onto my foot only making me more angry with myself for being so stupid until I began clawing at the walls as best I could.

I knew my good luck wouldn't last, and soon, someone would come by and see me trying to escape, be it a soldier or a caravan of food, and so I needed to find a solution quickly.

I knew I could have escaped if I returned to the city and got a tool to assist me, but I really couldn't afford to waste the time it would have taken. I was just about to continue down the tunnel to see if I could find anything left on the ground, but before I had the chance, I could hear footsteps echoing in the distance. My heart froze, since there was no place for me to hide from the guards, and I wasn't exactly carrying anything I could pass of as being part of a trade. Citizens weren't permitted to enter the tunnels unless it was on business, since it was so dangerous, and I had no excuse to remain.

My eyes were sore and red from holding back tears of defeat. Had I really come all this way for nothing? Was my father destined to die all alone in the wilds? I slumped to my knees, and tucked my head between my legs while I struggled to keep my tears from falling. It wouldn't do to look puffy-eyed and pathetic in front of whoever it was that I was sure was going to make me return to the duke's manor.

But it wasn't a guard who approached me, and as soon the figure noticed me on the ground he rushed as quickly as he could to get to where I was sitting- the torch-light making his blonde head gleam.

"Leto?" I asked, barely able to believe my eyes. Through my surprise I didn't even remember to address him properly- Deliah would be appalled.

"I knew you'd try to help your father," was the simple explanation given for his presence in the tunnels.

"You don't even know me. How did you know I'd leave?" I asked incredulously, causing him to smile widely.

"Because Briar, you don't strike me as a girl who would sit and do nothing while her only living parent is in trouble. Plus, I saw you go. You're not exactly an expert at stealth," he added as an afterthought. I knew I hadn't really been careful when I had left, taking for granted that most people would have been asleep. I groaned.

"So why did you come? To try and force me to go back? Because I won't do it. I'm leaving and there isn't anything you can do to stop me."

"I'm well aware of that, and I don't plan on making you go back home. Someone who seems to be as stubborn as you would simply find another opportunity to leave and meet your death anyway. I've come to help you," he answered seriously, and pulled from behind his back an ax that I hadn't noticed before. He'd probably hidden it so that his shadows wouldn't frighten me as he drew nearer.

"Why?"

"I like you Briar, and I think you've as good a chance as anyone to find your father. I'm not keen on sending you off to danger, but I admit I've my own selfish reasons for wanting you to learn whatever you can about the wilds," he said, placing a large, warm hand on my shoulder.

"I thought the study of the wilds didn't interest you," I asked, genuinely confused by his curiosity

"It doesn't. But it does interest my father to an almost extreme level. There is something in that forest, and I have a feeling that he wants it to stay there. I want to know what that something is."

"But if your father truly felt that way why would he send my father and his men to their deaths? Why wouldn't he just let it be?" I wondered. Leto's brows narrowed, the expression looked odd in the torchlight of the tunnel, and drew strange shadows across his handsome face.

"Good questions both, and I can answer neither. But perhaps if you find your father, we will be able to figure that out for ourselves."

It seemed as reasonable as anything to me, and with a deep, fortifying breath, I asked Leto for the pickax he was carrying, but he refused to give it to me. Instead, he began hacking away at the wall himself, and after a few moments, the newly replaced stones had crumbled to the stone floor revealing a path into the darkness. I looked at him with silent thanks, and then striking the flint to light my lantern I began to exit the tunnels. Leto gripped my arm tightly as I walked, preventing my progress.

"Please be careful. Would that I could go with you, but if anyone discovered I'd left with you I'd be retrieved before you even had a chance to find Master Mills. Besides, I've got to repair this wall behind you. May the stones bless your steps Briar. I will await your return."

I smiled warmly at him, actually pleased that he was staying behind. Something inside of me told me that the journey I was about to undertake was one that I needed to take alone. Besides, if anything were to happen to the Duke's only heir because of my foolishness I'd be flayed alive. His desire and willingness to help me was more than good enough for me, and it raised my spirits more than I could say- so I hoped my smile would suffice as thanks.

I stepped through the hole in the wall with a little trepidation. There was no turning back, even if I wanted to- since not only my father, but now Leto, needed my help. I could not let them down- my father because of how much I loved him, and Leto, because although he was a recent acquaintance he was both pleasant and kind, so there was no reason for me to refuse him.

But as soon as I'd left the safety of stone walls and heard the sound of Leto replacing the one behind me, I began to understand the gravity of my situation. I would need to find a way back through to the inside of the tunnel as soon as I'd found my father.

Holding the lantern in front of me, I realized that, along with the light of the moon and stars above, I was able to make out quite a bit of the surrounding landscape- at least more than I thought I would. I saw the tops of trees, at least that was what I figured they must be. They were so immense I could barely believe my eyes- taller even than many of the structures inside the city, and I was shocked that I'd never seen them towering over the wall. But the walls and tunnels surrounding the city made it so that Ayres had a sort of buffer between where the wilds truly began and the city ended, making visibility difficult even from the highest tower. I hoped that within this buffered area, I'd be marginally safe, and on foot, I probably wouldn't be able to reach the thick forest until the sun would almost be ready to rise anyway.

Even through my boots, I could feel how strange it was to walk on a surface that wasn't made of stone. I almost sunk into the soil, and the sensation was so strange that I felt a strong desire to take of my boots and walk, barefooted a slight distance.

I was shocked to realize that the plants beneath my feet- grass mostly, I thought- were slightly damp as I walked, and the feeling almost made me relax and feel at ease for some time. It was odd stepping on bits of rock and sticks embedded in the earth, and my feet did not appreciate the discomfort. Nevertheless I had no intention of putting my boots back on until I reached the forest, where I was sure there would be much more obstacles for my feet to face- not withstanding the trees that the soldier had described were alive. If I wanted to run away, boots would definitely be an asset no matter how much I enjoyed the feeling of softness beneath my feet.

Dawn was approaching as I made it to the entrance of the forest, a thin stripe of orange barely visible on the horizon. Sitting on the ground with little care that my dress was getting wet from the moisture on the grass, I laced up my boots as I took a few moments to collect my thoughts.

From what the soldier had said, real danger did not come upon my father's group until they entered where I was now, so I knew I had to be extremely cautious if I was to continue pressing forward.

I wasn't sure where my father had chosen to enter, but I was fairly certain they would have taken as direct a route as I had, though I could see no signs of camp or anything else that would serve to prove my theory. So, adding more oil to my lantern, I took my first step into the grove of trees that served as the outer wall of the denser forest within.

They didn't seem alive, only swaying a little in the breeze and making strange, creaking noises that sounded ominous, though I was positive they were harmless. These couldn't have been what the soldier was referring to could they? Even if he had never studied the wilds and nature as my father had, he couldn't have been naive enough to think these things dangerous.

As I walked deeper and deeper into the wilds I noticed it had a distinctive smell, almost as if it has just rained, and the air had an decaying scent l to it that wasn't unpleasant, only dead trees and foliage that had long since begun to rot on the forest floor. It smelled new, and fresh.

The lack of any apparent danger boosted my confidence as I continued, searching for any signs that my father's party had passed through, Coming up with nothing didn't discourage me in the least. I would find him, I had to. I had made it this far already, and I hadn't been attacked by plants or any strange beasts. Perhaps all of the fear of the wilds was completely unfounded, or whatever had caused it had long since died out.

But if that were the case, where was my father? And what had attacked the soldier, since it could have been nothing normal. It was at that point in my internal line of questioning when I was interrupted by a strange, eerie cry from the distance. I had never heard such a thing before, and wondered whether or not it was even human. It sounded like it could be, though it was difficult to tell from such a distance. Nevertheless, if it was I couldn't afford to ignore it, since it could very well have been a member of my father's party, or even my father himself- injured and alone.

Throwing caution to the wind I rushed towards the sound, which thankfully continued, the slight shrieks turning to long and drawn out wails.

The light of dawn had begun to breech the thick canopy of leaves overhead, and orange light shone through in strange, uneven patterns along the ground. But the light made it easier to see what was lying ahead of my path- and where the source of the crying was coming from.

Between several, enormous trees, a strange, vine-like plant had entwined itself. It would not have been so strange however, if the vines did not appear to have razor sharp thorns covering every inch of them. They looked deadly, even to the trees they had attached themselves too, and like parasites they had clung too tightly, causing the trees to grow misshapen around them.

I was afraid to get too close, but it was clear that whatever was making the noises was within the walls of the razor-like plant. I got as near to them as I dared, I watched in horror as they almost sensed my approach, reeling and slithering around the trees like they were as sentient as I was. My heart stopped. The soldier hadn't been crazy at all. He was right, and those awful things could have very well hurt my father. I wondered how numerous they were throughout the wilds, since I hadn't come across anything similar yet.

I took several steps away from them, as if I might be able to avoid any further detection. It wasn't as if the vines had eyes, and they couldn't see me. I thought for a moment, since without physical force, my intelligence was the only thing that I could use to avoid being suffocated and torn apart.

The vines continued to twist and writhe, as if they were searching for me, pieces of them separating from the web-like wall they had created to seek me out. But I was relieved to know that it was, in fact, searching, and had no idea as to where my actual location was. Taking a brief pause to asses the implications of the idea, I wondered if they had been able to sense my movement somehow, as they wouldn't have heard it. I had been running quite quickly after all, and had probably upset the forest floor around me.

Hoping that my idea had some sort of merit I searched for debris to use as bait as gently and smoothly as possible. I managed to find several large sticks and a few stones that I was able to reach without needing to move my legs. Crouching near the ground, I took a deep breath and threw the rock towards the distance, praying that it would begin to distract the vines long enough for me to at least see who or what was lying inside their grasp.

Thankfully, plants aren't exactly known for their intelligence, since I'm quite certain they don't have a brain to speak of, and the vines instinctively followed the disturbance on the forest floor using that same, natural part of it the way I had learned that a flower grew towards the sun.

I continued throwing object after object, waiting a little bit of time in between each distraction so that the vines would slowly unravel themselves as they sought to get closer and closer to whatever was making the noise. With one stick left to go, I took my time until the web of vines had almost completely spread out over the ground, and as slowly and as carefully as I could muster, I crept closer to what they were concealing. I made sure to step gently, so I didn't cause any disruptions on the ground, but as soon as I came upon what I had been looking for, I realized that it wasn't a person at all. It was an animal- or at least I assumed it was. The only ones I'd ever seen had been the cows and chickens that belonged to the wealthy, and the occasional horse from the travelling caravans. This creature on the other hand, was quite furry, with a long nose and a bushy tail that was matted and bloody, probably because of the vines. It was a ruddy-brown color, with a white stomach and black legs.

And it was probably very silly of me to decide to risk my life to save a creature that looked quite worse for wear anyway, but my heart simply couldn't bear the thought that the very first wilds animal that I'd ever seen was a dying one. I needed to do something to help the poor thing, foolish or not. I seemed to be doing all sorts of ridiculous things lately, so there was no harm in adding to the list.

I threw my last stick as far away from me as I possibly could, which was further than I had actually anticipated. Perhaps the feelings of excitement as well as the desire to save the creature rushing through my veins had given me extra strength.

I had noticed that the vine was slow moving, and that with a little effort, and a great deal of patience, I would most likely be able to retrieve the animal before the vine decided to give up on its imaginary prey and recoil around the trees. Step by step, inch by inch I walked, until I had to step over the sharp edges of the vine, realizing now just how dangerous it was, the plant itself thicker than my leg was wide, and its thorns adding even more girth. As soon as I made it close enough to the injured creature, I crouched down low enough to pick it up in my arms, and noticed that it was regarding me with curiosity. I saw that it had tiny, sharp white teeth, but it was definitely too weak to try an attack me. The intelligence I saw reflected in its glossy brown eyes suggested that it knew I was trying to help, and so it simply remained motionless in my arms. Its fur was soft, despite the fact it was covered in dried blood, and I held it close to me.

But just as I had made a little leeway back towards the outside of the vines I must have touched the animal on an injury that was still painful, and it shrieked so loudly that I stumbled in fright. The vine instantly stopped its unraveling, and more quickly than it had moved before, it began to make its way towards me. My heart pounded strongly in my chest, and I could see the fear in the animal's eyes as well. I knew my only chance now was to run, and run quickly before I was trapped in a natural prison I could never hope to escape.

From all around me, parts of the vine began to descend towards me, and if plants could possibly have malice, this one did. I couldn't stop the scream that came from my mouth as I dove over the vine that was rapidly rising to block my progress.

I tumbled onto the forest floor, the animal firmly in hand as I rolled to prevent it from being crushed beneath my weight. The vine was still heading towards me but I kept going back towards the area I had come from- where I knew it was safe.

When I finally thought myself far enough away, I collapsed against the trunk of an enormous, leafy tree, breathing heavily. My chest felt tight with exhaustion, but even so, I could tell my poor, rescued animal looked a little worse for wear- now that I was able to examine its condition in the light of the sun that had now risen. It was still breathing as far as I could tell, and so a brief, flicker of hope fluttered in my chest. If I could save this creature, perhaps I could save my father. It was like a test that I felt I'd passed with flying colors. The wilds would not get the best of me, nor would it get the best of my father- since he was a smart and resourceful man.

No sooner had I reflected on my success though, then the animal began to shudder in an strange way, as if its very bones were shifting from the inside. And as I watched, part in fascination and part in horror, I realized that they were.

After a moment, a young girl lay before me- barely clothed and gravely wounded. She couldn't have seen more than 16 summers, but her eyes regarded me with a fiercely defensive gaze.

"Who are you?" She demanded, in a voice with a strange lilt to it. She was quite lovely, with tanned skin, and hair the same brown-orange as the creature's fur- and just as matted. She was slightly freckled, like I had been at a younger age, and her eyes were a soft, brown that shone with intelligence.

Having no other response to give, I answered honestly, though with a stumble.

"I'm Briar Mills." The girl laughed then, a light, airy sound.

"A fitting name for my rescuer," she said, and then, as if her eyes could no longer remain open, she collapsed on the forest floor leaving my mind reeling with a million questions at once.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello all! Here is this weeks chapter of Briarheart! Enter the beast! As always thanks to those that reviewed, and I'm looking forward to hearing what you think about this chapter!**

**C.V**

**Chapter 4- Crimson Rose**

I wasn't exactly sure about what to do with an unconscious girl- if that was indeed what she was. Despite the fact that she was barely clothed and severely injured, she still presented herself strongly. Even her sleeping position was poised and ready despite the fact that I was certain she'd be unable to move well for some time. What she really needed now was medical attention, and quite frankly I had no idea where to find any of that nearby.

I also hadn't any clue as to where she'd come from. Were there more like her in the wilds somewhere that could give her some assistance?

But even if that was the case, I had no idea how to find them. I resolved, that even though it might not have been the safest decision I could make, that I had an obligation to help her myself. I decided that the first thing I would need was water to clean off the wounds. I had no idea if the thorns were poisoned or not, but she didn't seem to be exhibiting any signs that would suggest such a thing. But still, taking the bit of water I had left, I began to wash her injuries carefully. I assumed that they were probably dirty, and I'd no idea how long she had lain there with all sorts of nasty things getting in the cuts and infecting them.

I had never considered myself much of a healer before, as I've never really come across a need for such skills. But nevertheless I did the best I could, using up the last of the water trying to make her drink something. The sun was fully in the sky by then, and showered the forest that had once been so fearful in the dark, with a golden light that made everything shine.

Despite everything that I had just experienced, I couldn't help but find it absolutely beautiful. To someone who had grown up with the splendor of nature, I doubted seeing trees and flowers would provide much fascination, but for me, everything that I saw was new and wonderful. I wanted to get up and explore the place further, but I wouldn't leave my patient on the hard ground. Instead, I thought it wise if I tried to get some sleep as well. I was exhausted, and the warmth of the sunlight had made my eyes heavy. So leaning against the trunk of the rather large tree behind me, I gradually faded to sleep. Perhaps the sunlight had made me feel safer than I had in the dark, and my body had relaxed.

I hadn't been sleeping very long however, when my mind was roused by what I thought were voices. I wondered for a moment if I was dreaming, but the more I focused on the sounds, the more conscious I grew, until my eyes began to flutter open.

The bright light burned for a moment as my eyes adjusted, and when my vision finally cleared, I had to hold back a gasp of surprise while I looked at a whole group of people regarding us curiously. All ages were present, from young children to the elderly, and they were all dressed in the same, revealing way that my patient was.

The first to notice that I had awoken was a little boy, who could have been no more than 6 years old. His hair was long and dark, and he wore earrings that looked as if they were made of bone. His skin was tanned like the rest of the people standing there, and his eyes were the deepest green I'd ever seen- like looking at the forest itself.

He squealed when he saw me, rushing back to grab his mother's hand while he buried his face into her legs. I didn't think that I'd done anything so terrifying, I didn't even look so different from the people around me- granted our clothing was not the same. I wondered if I had just frightened the child, but as more and more of our spectators noticed me, I could see them all shy away from me- some more than others.

I could tell that they wanted the girl resting on my lap, and because of my, albeit brief, conversation with her, I was fairly certain that they would understand me if I spoke.

"Do you know her?" I asked, a little more timidly than usual for me.

They just looked at me, whispering back and forth amongst themselves. Nobody addressed me, no one even looked my way.

"She's hurt. Is there anything you can do to help her? I did the best I could but I'm no healer..." I said, a little embarrassed as I regarded her. Still not one person came forward to offer me any help, and I began to doubt whether we spoke the same language or not- but I was getting pretty tired of being stared at so intensely. Growing more frustrated by the moment, I sighed deeply, putting all of my strength into lifting the girl while I tried to stand.

At that moment, an elderly woman emerged from the crowd. Her hair was the color of ash and her eyes were an eerie blue. I wondered if she could even see. Her clothing jingled with the sound of hundreds of small ornaments- bits of bone like from the boy's earrings, but also what looked to be beads made of the shining stones that fetched so high a price in Mortar City.

Without saying a word, she held her hand out sharply, as if to stop me from proceeding with my movement, and so I gently placed the girl back down on the forest floor.

The old woman waved her hands over the girl's body as she examined what had been done to her, and felt for a pulse on her wrist. Then, she looked at me, her pale eyes both seeing and not seeing at the same time.

"What has harmed her?" She asked. "Was it you?" Her voice had the same lilting quality as the girl's had, and with a shock, I realized that these people thought that I might have had something to do with the injuries, though I had no idea how I would have made such vicious marks on my own. It was no wonder they feared me- a stranger- and I cursed myself internally for my indelicacy. They had no idea what I was capable of, in the same way I had no clue as to what they even were.

"No, I promise you. I found her trapped between some moving vines," I answered, speaking as slowly and smoothly as I could. The old woman's eyes narrowed as she pondered.

"Foolsih girl," she spoke harshly. "What was she doing near the sickle vines?"

I had a feeling that the woman's question was a rhetorical one, since there was no way I would know, and so I kept my mouth shut, a little in awe of her.

"How did she escape?" Was her next question, one I assumed I was meant to answer this time.

"I tricked the vines to move far enough away to carry her out- she was...well...smaller at the time."

The old woman nodded in understanding, her stone earrings clinking together. She did not offer an explanation as to that phenomenon, and I was not going to ask about it either. Instead, to sidestep the need for any further discussion on the matter the woman changed her line of questioning.

"What were you doing here stone-dweller?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I thought she might be my father. He's gone missing somewhere in the wilds and I must find him." Her eyes seemed interested in this, and her long, bony fingers tapped against her chin as she thought.

"So the explorer was telling the truth. He does have a family..." She crooned, though more to herself than to me, I couldn't help but jump at the news.

"Is he alive? Do you know where he is? Please I must find him!" I begged. She smiled oddly for a moment, the wrinkles in her eyes pressing together. I didn't know what I had said to amuse her, since my father's plight wasn't exactly an amicable topic of conversation, nor a daughter's desperation a laughable situation.

But laugh she did, deep and throaty, until the forest rang with it. The others in the group looked at her strangely, and I had to admit her reaction was rather alarming.

"You are truly wildhearted, girl. Perhaps you are just what we need."

I was both confused and bothered by her statement. Whatever could she need me for? I had nothing to offer her, since it was more then obvious that she had no desire for anything the stone walls of Mortar City could offer.

"I will take you to your father. But you must pay a price in return. Everything in nature requires balance."

I wanted to accept her offer immediately, but years of over-thinking even the smallest of decisions had made me wary to agree to such an open-ended proposition, at least without first gaining more details.

"What kind of price? A life for a life. I have already saved the life of one of your own. Surely such a thing is sufficient," I insisted, the way my father would have done.

The old woman smiled a toothy grin, clearly pleased with me.

"That is true child, yes. But your father will not only be leaving this place with his life- he will be leaving with knowledge, gained from disrupting the wilds themselves- and such a thing has its own cost. One he must pay dearly for," she said ominously.

"Then I will pay it, provided you give me your word he will return to the stone walls safely and unharmed- by both your people and whatever else might be lying in wait out there."

She nodded, gesturing for some of the men behind her to pick up the girl and carry her to wherever our destination was going to be.

I stood, brushing the debris from the earth off of my skirt and I followed the throng of people through the woods. We took a roundabout path, obviously avoiding other lurking dangers, but we moved like a somber parade through the forests. They barely made any sound as they moved, though my boots were a dead giveaway to my presence.

I wasn't sure how long I walked, but it felt like ages knowing that my father was at the end of my path- and though I was worried as to what the woman would ask of me, the thrill of seeing him safe again filled me with unimaginable urgency. I wished they would walk faster, but I doubted there was any point in rushing them. Somehow I didn't think they were of the rushing kind.

The scenery had become similar now, I had grown used to the sight of trees and bushes, though every now and again I'd see a flower that would draw my attention away from the ground in front of me, but for the most part I kept my eyes lowered. Perhaps that was why I didn't see a whole civilization stretching out ahead of me until I was practically inside it. In the distance I could see a glistening blue lake, with tree roots basking at the edges, and all around me were houses, built high in the canopies of the trees and connected with vine-like ropes and ladders that spanned the whole area. People balanced and hopped on them as they traveled from place to place with so much grace that I never thought, even for a second that they'd fall.

And oh, but there were people everywhere, going about their daily lives in their small gardens, or even tending to small flocks of animals I thought must have been woolly sheep. Rushes of birds nested in the trees, squawking, evidence of their flight having left brightly colored feathers on the ground in reds, blues and yellows. I couldn't help but think they'd fetch a fair price back home.

My heart rushed with the sight, the questions I'd had about the wilds since I was a child had slowly begun to be answered, and here I was, right in the heart of it. My father must have felt such joy seeing it too, and I felt our hearts connect, knowing he was so close.

"Your father is this way," the old woman said, after directing the men carrying the girl I'd saved to one of the buildings. I wondered how they were going to bring her up to where the houses were.

She led me towards an area that was a little far removed from the rest of the encampment, and into a home built, unlike the others on the ground.

The wooden door creaked open, and inside, I saw my father, sitting in a rough bed as he read through a stack of notes. Beside myself I began to cry, I was so happy to see him alive and well.

It was clear that he had not been well so long ago however. His skin was pale, and he had suffered some cuts and bruises that had been tended to expertly.

At the sound of the door opening, he looked my way, and his eyes widened in shock.

"Am I dreaming?" He barely whispered, as he dragged his legs out from underneath the crude coverings on his bed.

"No father. I've come all this way to find you," I said, my eyes foggy with tears.

"My child, my Briar. But you should not have come. It is far too dangerous for you to be here alone. And however did you escape?" he wondered, standing up and gripping me in a hug so tight it took my breath away, though I didn't care. It felt so wonderful just to be hugging him again.

"I'll tell you all about it. But first you must tell me how you got here! We've all been worried sick about you, and when one of the Duke's soldiers returned from the wilds we thought the worst!"

My father's eyes narrowed at my statement.

"I've no idea what happened to them. I woke up one morning and they were gone- disappeared and left me on my own in this stone-forsaken place. If it weren't for the Shi'ran people I'd probably be dead."

"The Shi'ran?" I wondered.

"Indeed. It's quite remarkable really. In the old tongue it means 'people of the soul,' but that language hasn't been used for centuries. I've postulated that they were once people of Ayres just like our ancestors, but when the city of Mortar was built, they chose to face the wilds instead of living inside stone walls, and have lived here ever since. They've managed to adapt quite well, though they still have some trouble with the cursed beasts and plants. But they're a good people- despite the fact that their leader has so far remained anonymous. I'd love to question him about how he runs this society."

My father's information was fascinating, and his theory sound. But there was still one thing I didn't understand- one important thing.

"But father, how can these Shi'ran turn into beasts? I saw a small, red creature turn into a girl in front of my eyes! If I hadn't seen it myself I never would have believed it."

"That's the most incredible thing Briar. The Shi'ran still have magic. Although not as unlimited as the stories say, it has helped them to adapt to the wilds in a way unlike anything we could ever have dreamed. Can you imagine the grants and the research teams I can get once we return to Mortar? Your sisters certainly won't have to worry anymore, even though I didn't find the Duke's cursed stone."

I hugged him again, pleased that he was so happy with his discoveries and theories. Then, his eyes lit up as if he thought of something of vital importance.

"What is it?" I asked with a grin.

"Come with me. I want to show you something," he said, more excited than a child on a festival day. I had no idea what it could be, but I followed him out of the little wooden house and headed towards the edge of the lake.

At the mouth of a small cave that seemed to delve deep underground, there was a type of plant that I had yet to see in the wilds. It twined around the rocks and formed an archway over the entrance. But what struck me as most spectacular were the flowers that grew on it. From far away, it took me a moment to realize what it was that my father was trying to show me. And then, the answer struck me like an arrow and I rushed towards the trailing vine.

There, in front of my eyes, were roses with the same crimson hue as blood. They were every bit as remarkable as I had imagined, and my hand shook with anticipation as I reached out to touch one that was the closest to me. I sighed as I realized that it was as soft and as smooth as velvet.

I looked back at my father, who had arrived at my side, and smiled at him.

"You really did find me a rose," I said, brushing the plant again only to prick my finger on a thorn. I quickly removed it and put it in my mouth.

"And the brier's sting every bit as much as I thought they would. Mother named me well, since if Deliah and Zinnia are the flowers I'm definitely the ungainly thorn by their sides," I laughed, but my father looked at me seriously then.

"Do you really think them superior to you? They are beautiful yes, and graceful too. But you are no less lovely then they are. You just can't see it."

As if to illustrate his point, he moved to pluck one of the roses from the vine, being careful to avoid the brier's that protected it.

The separation of flower and vine made a sharp, cracking sound that I hadn't expected, and I felt instantly regretful that my father had picked it.

At that moment, from deep within the cave, a sound more terrible than anything I'd ever heard echoed, so loudly that my ears rang with the ferocity of it. My father's face no doubt reflected my own- sheer terror.

It took me a moment to get a glance at what had made the sound, but when I did it was a sight more terrible than even the sickle vines. It was more than the simple beast that the girl I'd saved had been. This creature was a monster.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I had to post this chapter a little early since I am going on a short trip to China tomorrow! I'm sure Briar's version of a beast will be a little different than what we normally think of, but I hope you still like it. Feel free to let me know in a review! I hope I can return from my trip with a happy inbox! Thanks as always, to Elfine and Frogster. Also a great big thanks to new reviewers Lalakisses and Daliah Valley! It is thanks to all of your reviews that this chapter has seen the light of day :)**

**Chapter 5- Sacrifice**

My eyes were frozen open in terror. I had no idea how the creature in front of me was going to react. Was it going to attack us? Kill us? Eat us?  
I was usually able to predict the actions of people around me, but a beast was an entirely different matter. The fact I had been completely surprised by its appearance didn't help either, and even if I had wanted to run away, I was certain I'd have been completely unable to. It felt like my feet were nailed to the ground, or like some sort of power was holding me there as punishment for plucking one, simple flower.  
My father looked equally as disturbed, holding the rose as if it were somehow the most dangerous thing he'd ever possessed. He kept it an arm's length away, though he didn't dare drop it. I assumed he probably felt that if we were going to face some sort of divine punishment for the taking of the flower, he should at least have the privilege of holding it before our lives were ripped away by the monster- I doubted it would be very difficult for the beast to do any ripping, since its feet were immense.  
Standing on all fours it was as tall as I was, so I would have probably fainted to see how large it was while rearing on its back legs. It was obviously strong, the lines of its muscles clearly showing through the bulk of the white fur that covered its body. The fur formed a mane around its head, so long that it had actually been braided and decorated with the glowing stones used by other Shi'ran as ornamentation. With claws like daggers and teeth that looked even sharper I had no doubt that it was the most frightening thing I'd ever seen. But what I found most alarming of all- even more so than the teeth- was the pure and intense hatred that gleamed in its glowing, blue eyes.  
As the animal stepped into the light, I also realized that although it was the most terrifying thing I'd ever seen, it was also one of the most beautiful. At least, that was until the creature spoke, in a voice so rumbling and low that it shook the very core of me.  
"Haven't you destroyed enough? That you would come here and kill what belongs to me?"  
Even though the voice and words were harsh, they were spoken in such a clear and dignified manner that I was taken by surprise. I had half expected a roar instead of legitimate speech, but the thought helped me to relax a little, since if the creature was capable of intelligent conversation I could also assume that it functioned on a level high enough to consider us more than a possible dinner.  
"Forgive me! It was not my intention to harm the flower good sir," my father managed to stumble out. I wondered how, since words had clearly forsaken me.  
"But harm it you did. Roses are rare enough, even in the wilds. To pick one is a terrible crime, one that you must and will pay for," The creature answered, clearly still angry. My father blanched, his usually ruddy complexion now nearly as pale as our assailant's fur.  
"Who are you?" My father asked, his curiosity getting the better of him in the worst of circumstances. I moaned at the poor timing, thinking it was far preferable to beg the beast for forgiveness and move on.  
The glowing, blue eyes narrowed in mild amusement. He- for I was fairly certain the beast was male anyway- seemed to come to the same conclusion I had.  
"I have been told all about you adventurer. You came to the wilds in search of gold and glory to bring back to your world of stone. Have you found what you sought here? Am I all you expected?"  
"I meant no harm to you or your people!" My father stuttered back in a rather pathetic way of defending himself. The beast moved closer to him now, craning his enormous neck so that he could stare my father straight in his eyes.  
"But you clearly meant harm to the wilds. Why else would you have come here, if not to bring back tokens to show off to your esteemed benefactors. I know how your world works. It is a cruel and unforgiving place- even more dangerous than what lies outside of its walls. What price would this rose have fetched you, I wonder?"  
The accusation that my father's goals had been less than admirable offended me. Clearly the beast did not believe the pursuit of knowledge was a worthy enough goal on its own, and perhaps such a thing was true of most- since my father did seek a price for his expedition. However, taking the rose was another matter altogether- an act of sentiment rather then profit.  
I could not bear to stand and watch my father be bullied anymore, not on my account. It wasn't him, but me who wanted to see a rose, and so in my mind, it was only fair that I accept the abuse that the beast had begun to dole out on him.  
"You assume too price was nothing more than seeing a smile on his daughter's face," I answered, more forcefully than was wise when faced with a terrifying beast I was sure.  
"You I did not expect," the creature said with a hint of curiosity in his voice. He moved now to examine me. Every step was powerful and assured, making every muscle in my body scream for me to run. But I had no doubt that no matter how far I ran, I wouldn't escape something so clearly strong and agile.  
"I only just got here," I answered, using all of my courage to answer with a straight voice while his nose moved up and down my body. He was smelling me, as if it would help him to distinguish my character.  
"And you thought you might like a pretty flower?" He mocked when he had finished- as if I was a child,. His tone irked me so much that my stomach began to clench in anger. I could feel it bubbling up inside of me, and despite the fact that I knew it would not help me accomplish anything I couldn't keep it down. I loose my head when I get angry, all manner of intelligent and informed speech fails me entirely, and I have always been unable to make any sort of rational decisions under duress.  
"My reasons for wanting it are none of your concern. Now my father has apologized, and we will ensure that we don't make the same error twice. He is not in a good condition and your appearance hasn't helped him any."  
My mention of the way the beast looked seemed to anger him even more then he already was- abandoning the curious gazes he had thrown at us in exchange for the rage I'd first seen.  
"If I am so frightening, then I wonder why you would would dare speak to me so crassly, girl. The way in the wilds is balance. A life for a life. Your father has killed this rose, and so it falls to me to execute the same judgement on him," he snarled, almost looking happy at the prospect of ending my father's life- like it would bring him peace somehow.  
I jumped in front of him, with my arms outstretched as far as they were able. It didn't do much to stop the creature's progress, only serving to make him feel more amused, or maybe angrier- perhaps both.  
"You think to impede me, but I care not for whose life I take, as long as I correct the injustice," he said, and I didn't doubt he was telling the truth.  
I glared at him then, daring him to do what he threatened, and for the briefest of moments, when it was clear that I had no intention of backing down whatsoever, I saw the briefest glimpse of hesitation in his eyes. I wasn't able to test my theory however, since just at that moment, a voice rang through the forest, echoing from tree to tree.  
I looked above me, and watched as the girl I had rescued before jumped through the canopy and slid down to ground level using a cleverly positioned vine. She still did not look in the best of health. Her skin, which looked as if it was normally dark, had lost most of its color, and her stitched up cuts looked only a little better than they had when I'd left her with the old Shi'ran woman. Yet there she was, doing her very best to get to us as quickly as she could.  
"Cian! Stop it right now!" She demanded as she landed on the earth as delicately as leaf falling from the top of a tree. The beast's eyes widened at the sight of her, and I would have gone so far as to think he looked concerned for her. It was a surprising turn of emotion for him, and he had been temporarily distracted from my father and I. While not the focus of his attention, I turned towards my father and clung to him, the relief on his face mirroring my own.  
"What has happened to you Rhymka?" He asked, going closer to examine her injuries.  
"I was reckless, and got tangled in some sickle vines. If I'd have been trapped any longer some predator or another would have found me. The girl you're threatening to eat is the one who rescued me."  
The beast made an odd, chuffing sound then.  
"This girl freed you from the sickle vines?" He asked, as if it were an impossible thing for him to believe. The girl, Rhymka, nodded enthusiastically while giving him a smack on his enormous haunch.  
"Killing her or her father would not restore the balance Cian, you know this. The wilds demand not blood, but sacrifice. Your temper does not serve you well old friend."  
The beast, who I was actually surprised to find had a name of his own, turned back to face me.  
"Adventurer, as it was you who plucked the flower from its stem, your sacrifice shall be great. Since you have taken what I love the best, I will take what you love the best. Your daughter will stay here with me," Cian said, staring my father down to gauge his reaction.  
"You can't do that! She is my child!" It was clear that my father could not object more, but I hadn't yet told him that I had already bargained his freedom with my own. In my opinion, what he was taking from the forest was far more than he was loosing, although I know he would never look at it that way. But even if he refused to leave me behind, he had two other daughters that were anxious for news of him. I wanted him to be able to return to them, and to his benefactor the Duke, to prove that he was successful.  
Besides, I'd made it through to the wilds all on my own, and I was certain that I would be able to make my way home again, with or without this beast's consent. I cared nothing for the balance that seemed to be the center of all of the life in this forest. Safe inside the walls of Mortar City, there was no way that I could be harmed. As gently as I could, I placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked a hundred years older in a second.  
"Father, you must return to my sisters. They cannot bear to loose us both, and this way you will be able to return to them safely with all that you have learned here to support yourself. Think of this as an opportunity. I will not be away forever, and imagine all of the things I can learn here myself. We have been placed on this path for a reason, so let us not squander it," I assured him, though I wasn't sure if I believed in all of my words either.  
"How touching," Cian scoffed, "my people will escort you back now. I trust you've collected all your things. If you haven't then they shall remain here," he said, using his bulk to urge my father back towards the center of the village.  
"Rhymka, send someone with him to make sure he returns to the stone walls safely. Someone stealthy, if you please," he ordered. It was then I realized he must have been some sort of leader in the Shi'ran society, though I wasn't sure how any of them could manage to tolerate him.  
Rhymka looked back, disappointment clearly written all over her face, but she still did as he asked.  
"Wait!" I shouted, "You can't just take him away from me! At least let me say goodbye!" I begged, but the creature-girl held fast to my father's arm, pulling him forwards as he struggled against her grip in an attempt to turn around. I was too afraid to try and move myself, since the beast was close enough to stop me physically if he chose.  
Watching my father leave, I wasn't sure if I felt more angry or more sad. I refused to believe that I wouldn't see him or my sisters again, but even so, the prospect of finding him only to be separated again because of my own, foolish desire for a flower, was more frustrating then I could bare.  
I felt my face getting hot as I tried to suppress tears of an emotion that seemed to be a mix of the two, and I grasped my cheeks with my hands. The beast followed my movements narrowly, and waited a while before he spoke again.  
"You're a strange girl, aren't you?" He said, more of an observation than a question, though I still felt obliged to answer him.  
"No more strange than a talking monster," I retorted, refusing to look his way.  
"Your choice of words are interesting, for I am no monster," he answered, more surprised by my wording than anything, though I didn't understand why. If he wasn't a monster then what in Stone's name was he?  
Almost as if he could sense my question, he responded.  
"It is a shame that Stone Dwellers can no longer remember the creatures of the natural world. I am no monster, I am a lion- granted a particularly large one. And I assume that you've seen Rhymka as a fox, which would answer the question as to how you were able to carry her away from the sickle vines quickly enough to escape."  
I had heard of these animals before, surely. But there was never any need to study them, and reading about them in a book was hardly the same as seeing one in real life. But his statement made me curious about something.  
"Are you simply not becoming a human to intimidate me, or are you trying to be modest?" I asked, remembering that Rhymka had been practically bare when she'd stopped being a fox. It was clear however, that I had touched a nerve with Cian, since his head snapped towards me.  
In a complete change of subject he picked up the piece of a small, green stem between his claws. The sight was an odd contrast to his enormous paws.  
"This is a piece of the rose plant, fallen when your father killed it. You will remain here until you can make this stem bloom again. Until then you will not be free to leave, so I wouldn't recommend trying," he snapped, his tone making me wince with its sharpness.  
"But how am I to accomplish such a thing? I know nothing of plants!"  
"If you want to return home to your father, then I suggest you figure it out."  
I screamed exasperatedly, beginning to storm away from him. But in 2 enormous strides of his legs he was able to cut me off and stare at me so intently that I wanted to look away. But my eyes were trapped in his the same way Rhymka had been by those vines. His voice was much quieter now, not the roar it had been but still just as menacing.  
"Admit it, you want to stay. You can't help but want to learn all you can about us. You crave knowledge just as your father does. But don't think, even for a heartbeat, that you are one of us. You will never belong here."  
Something about his words rang true inside of me. Perhaps he was right. Maybe my lack of conviction about leaving with my father was more about myself than him, though the thought shamed me a little. He would return to Mortar thinking that he had caused my unhappiness. I was certainly unhappy now, that was for certain, but Cian's words had made me begin to think that what I was feeling was more directed towards him than to my situation.  
Yet I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that.  
"I would never want to belong to a world that you are in charge of," I spat back.  
I considered, for one moment, throwing the stem of the rose back on the ground.

re...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** So about halfway writing this chapter and came across a song from the Disney's Brave soundtrack that has basically exemplified how the major relationship in this story is going to develop and I wanted to share it. It's "Into the Open Air," artist currently unknown, but anyway you should listen to it, because it's light and pretty. As always thank you for the wonderful reviews, and sorry for the delay in this chapter. For future reference though, China is incredible. Please review this chapter and let me know what you think! They really are the batteries that keep me up until 1 in the morning writing.

C.V. 3

**Chapter 6- Outsider**

The thorns that still remained on the stem in my hand dug into my skin sharply, like they were a reminder of what I had lost. I was uncharacteristically angry. I rarely got so entirely worked up, but for some reason the lion completely infuriated me. Every aspect of his personality scraped at my tolerance until it was raw, and I couldn't stand him anymore.

Having nowhere else to go I made my way back to the entrance of the village, and I had half a mind to simply follow my father and disregard all of the balance nonsense that everyone here seemed to believe in so completely. But looking at the small piece of stem in my hand I knew that it would be wrong of me to leave. Even if I did try, I doubted I'd make it far in the forest on my own. The only reason I'd survived in the first place was by sheer luck, and I had no desire to test it again anytime soon.

As I walked amongst the Shi'ran I could feel their stares on me, as if they were somehow leaving a physical impression on me. I felt extremely out of place and Cian's words echoed in my ears.

You will never belong here.

It wasn't as if I harboured any desire to fit in amongst these strange people, but it was true that I felt uncomfortable being a spectacle. Children, playing amongst the trees stopped their games to look at me as I passed, and those that walked with their parents blatantly asked questions about me in a language that I both could and couldn't understand. Most words were the same, but phrases were filled with ones I didn't recognize at first. Even so, their body language was clear enough. They feared me, the outsider, the Stone Dweller, as Cian had called me. I had no idea how to convey to them that I meant no harm, and the best I could come up with was simply going about my business with a bright smile on my face- but still they kept their distance.

Getting slightly annoyed with the situation, I decided that I would make for an area outside of town where I could attempt to plant the rose stem again in peace.

On the border of the village, on the opposite side of the cave where Cian had emerged from, I saw what appeared to be a fertile field with a number of woolen looking animals grazing peacefully. I figured that they must have been sheep, since the material of some of their coats had been freshly shaven- I could only assume to make the warm clothing that would be needed when winter arrived. From what I'd read, I knew sheep to be relatively harmless creatures, and provided they didn't turn human, I figured they would probably have little problem with my presence nearby.

Following such an intuition, I passed by them into a comfortable looking patch of grass. I hoped that the land was fertile enough underneath to replant the stem, though I hadn't any idea how to go about it.

I figured the best way to begin was to dig a hole into the earth, and so without any tools, I used my hands to dig a small hole in the soil that had been hidden under a carpet of green. The dirt stuck between my nails and on my fingertips, but I didn't care much about anything other than getting rid of the rose stem. Keeping it was a reminder at what I had lost and my imprisonment in this strange place. The sooner I was able to re-grow the rose plant the sooner I could go home.

I put it into the soil as deep as I could and covered it with what I'd displaced when I'd dug the hole. I was so engrossed in my thoughts and my task that I didn't hear anyone approach until a throat cleared directly above me. I was startled, and my head snapped to look at who the source of the noise was, although thankfully I was certain it wasn't the lion. The noise was far too docile to belong to him.

What greeted me was a man, who looked to be little older than me. He had a gentle face, with big, brown eyes and sandy coloured hair that curled ever so slightly around his ears. He was clothed in the same way as the rest of the Shi'ran, with little other than a pair of leather pants, though he wore a satchel over his left shoulder that I noticed was stuffed with strange looking plants. His feet were bare, and in his hand he carried what appeared to be a long staff that was slightly curved at the top.

"Greetings Miss," he said, in a kind voice. I couldn't help but smile at him, since he seemed to have no reservations about approaching me like the rest of his people.

"Hello," I answered simply, and then with a little effort I got to my feet to address him properly.

"May I ask what you're doing in my field?" He said, though more curious than angry.

"Oh, I was looking for a place to plant this rose stem, and this place seemed a likely spot to dig. I'm sorry if I disturbed anything," I said, hoping I hadn't begun another balance issue that I'd need to work on repairing. Perhaps shifting a few blades of grass would cause the whole wilds to collapse, though if it did I couldn't say I'd be very sorry about it at present.

The man nodded slowly, his movement slow and consice. He was incredibly relaxing to be around and I found myself becoming more and more at ease in his presence.

"You'll need to water it then. The stem will not grow without consistent attention, and even then I should think it would be difficult. Roses are fickle flowers. The only one who has managed to grow them here is Cian. I would recommend you try and grow them close to where his are, since I'm sure the conditions are good, but I have a feeling that you chose this spot because it's the furthest place away from him you can get, while still remaining inside the boundary." He chuckled a little, and I thought instantly that he knew a lot more than he let on. I wondered if news of my imprisonment in the village had reached many ears yet, though it wouldn't have surprised me if it had in a small place like this. Besides, I had a feeling that most everything the lion did was subject to intense scrutiny from the other Shii'ran, whether it was because he was their leader or an enigma I was unsure.

"I won't deny there is some truth to that. My name is Briar, and it is a pleasure to meet someone who doesn't seem to be afraid of me here," I said gratefully.

"I am Ouen the shepard. I spent a little time talking to your father, and he seemed to be a good enough man. But you two are the first Stone Dwellers most of us have seen. We have heard many tales of your kind, and none of them too pleasant. You must forgive the others for their fear, but I think that in time, they will come to accept you." He seemed to be quite sure of that fact, and I hoped that he was right, if only so I could prove Cian wrong.

"Your father was interested in my sheep, and he spent a lot of time here with me, asking questions. Is it true that you've never seen one before?" He wondered.

"No, I haven't. But we get wool from far away places to wear as clothing. It's expensive though."

Ouen nodded, as if he understood, though I wasn't sure whether he did or not. He smiled at me, and gestured for me to follow him towards the animal closest to us. The sheep's eyes followed me as I got closer, and for a moment I worried it would run away. However, after Ouen whispered a few, comforting words to the creature it seemed to relax, allowing me to get close enough to feel its thick coat of wool.

"We shear them mostly in spring, though it takes a lot of time and I've saved some to have fresh wool for fall. The older woman make the warmest coats you'll ever find from their wool."

I ran my fingers across the sheep's back, allowing them to get caught in the wool as I tested how it felt to the touch. It was dirty, for certain, and had a slightly sticky feeling to it that Ouen told me allowed wool to resist water very well. But it was also soft and lovely. I liked Ouen too. He was kind, and didn't seem to dislike me based on where I had grown up. I suppose that was why I couldn't help but ask him a question that I had been pondering for some time.

"Your sheep- they're not really people are they?" I said, anxiously hoping I didn't offend him. To the contrary however, Ouen laughed gently.

"Of course not. They are animals, pure and simple. I take it you've seen what the Shi'ran can do then, but not all animals in the wilds are Shi'ran, and many are dangerous- more so than these sheep anyway."

I nodded, interested in the information. I felt that it would probably be important to recognize that not all creatures were as sentient as Rhymka had been while a fox if I wanted to escape the wilds alive.

Ouen reached into the satchel that was slung over his shoulder and handed me a wooden cup. Then, using his crook, he pointed towards what looked to be a small well in the corner of the field.

"You can get water for your stem there. I will guard it for you," he teased, and I couldn't help but smile. As he'd recommended, I rushed over towards the well and filled the cup so full that tiny bits of water spilled out with every step I took. By the time I reached where I had buried the stem, I decided it would be best to retrieve more water. In the end, I had made two trips before Ouen appeared satisfied with the amount I'd fetched. As I returned his cup, I watched Ouen's facial expression change from happy to one I couldn't quite recognize, and I wondered what had caused it. I followed his gaze with my own, and saw Rhymka heading towards us with a clearly frustrated demeanor that only enhanced the fact that she was injured. I hoped her ire wasn't directed at me, though I felt it a little unlikely. She had defended me earlier after all.

"I've been looking for you everywhere Briar. I'm sorry about Cian. He is far too protective of those roses," she huffed, slumping down on the pasture.

"I have a feeling his anger was about more than the roses," I guessed, causing both my companions' eyebrows to raise in sync.

"Perceptive," Ouen said simply, although he didn't delve into any more detail like I would have liked him too. Rhymka didn't either, and I had a feeling like it was some big secret that I wasn't supposed to know about.

"I spoke to him again, after you left on his ridiculous task."

"You believe it ridiculous? I thought balance was paramount in your society?" I wondered, truly curious.

"It is, but in my opinion you've already paid any debt you owe him. You did save his den sister. I wonder what was set him off on a path to blind rage. It is not like him." So they were siblings. That explained their relationship. Even still I found it hard to believe her when she said anger was not Cian's normal disposition, since he seemed awfully angry to me. I thought back towards our conversation, and examined it for anything I might have said that was offensive or rude. I knew my temper had managed to get the better of me, and I had talked back to him more than I probably should have.

"I have no idea. I understand him being upset about the rose, and even about us coming here. But he didn't need to separate my father and I so cruelly. I was angry because he was clearly trying to be so intimidating, looking like that terrible beast and all," I said, sitting down right beside her. The memory of leaving my father was still too fresh for me to dwell on without feeling very upset, and after the events of the past few days I wasn't surprised by my body's desire to collapse.

Both Ouen and Rhymka were gazing on me with both sympathy and newfound understanding of my plight. Intrigued, I asked them what I had done, granted it was clear that neither of them wanted to be the one to explain it to me, but eventually Rhymka gave in.

"He shouldn't have acted so rashly, there was no way you could of known. Of course you'd assumed-" she began, but her words made no sense to me whatsoever.

"Assumed what? Tell me what I said to incur his wrath so I know to hold my tongue for our next encounter. Though I'd prefer if one never came."

Rhymka's eyes dropped, and she thought for a moment as if she was trying to decide what the best way to explain the situation to me would be. Her and Ouen shared a silent conversation, to which I was not privy to, and I waited awkwardly, until after clearing her throat she began.

"The Shi'ran are not like you Stone Dwellers- granted I'm certain you'd figured that out for yourself already. We were once one and the same people, but centuries ago, when the wilds became untamed your kind chose to wall themselves in for protection. But our ancestors are those who used magic, who were blamed for all of Ayres' problems, and we were not welcomed in your new city of Mortar. And so we made our home here, despite the fact that the wilds are no kinder to us then they are to you, we have learned to survive. Although we can no longer use magic the way we once could, we were given one gift to help us navigate this place- the ability to turn into beasts at will," she said, stopping to take a breath. It was a fascinating story, explaining quite fully why magic had completely disappeared from Mortar. But it didn't do anything to explain why Cian had been angry with me in particular. I didn't interrupt her though, since I was positive that her explanation had some sort of purpose, even if I didn't understand it yet.

"I suppose you could say that we've become a part of this land and its magic. Cian however is different." She seemed to want to finish her story there, but there was no way I could let her now. It was evident to me that Cian was different, the question was how? I grabbed her arm gently, urging her to keep going, and not to stop her telling. It was clear however, that she had grown uncomfortable with the line of conversation, almost as if Cian was listening now and would disapprove.

Ouen thankfully, desided that for better or worse he would continue in her stead.

"We are a part of magic. Cian is cursed by it," he said quite simply. Try as I might though, I still didn't understand the implications of what they were saying, and during the silence that followed Ouen's ominous words I pondered the matter. I met Cian as a lion, and thinking in retrospect, I was fairly certain that he had been that way even before my father had taken the rose, The other Shi'ran I'd encountered- obviously with the exception of the wounded Rhymka- had been human as they went about their daily business.

"Do you mean to say that Cian is unable to become human?" I said, instantly understanding how, if that was the case, I would have offended him. I'd directly asked why he hadn't changed as Rhymka had.

Ouen nodded solemnly at my comment, and a part of me regretted my words to him. I wondered how he felt about lacking the same ability as the rest of his people.

"He has been that way since they day my mother found him in the forest. A lion, let alone a white one, is a rare omen, and so she brought him back to the village to nurse him to health. I suppose she'd intended him as a pet at first, to care for and protect us from the other beasts outside. You can imagine her shock when he began to speak as I was learning."

Against my best efforts, I began to feel sorry for him, and remorseful about speaking to him so harshly without knowing all of the facts of his circumstances. It was unlike me, and it was inexcusable even though I was only trying to defend myself from his anger. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like for him growing up with the mind of any of the other children, but the body of an animal.

"You pity him?" Rhymka wondered, looking at me affectionately. "Perhaps he is deserving of it. Everyone here seems to think he's special. He's the strongest of all of us, and according to our tradition, the strongest and smartest is naturally elected the leader of our people. He has a great deal of responsibility, and is slow to trust. But he is a loyal friend and brother to me, and I love him despite his shortcomings."

I nodded silently in acceptance of her feelings. But inside my mind was screaming with questions. I almost laughed when I thought I must be just like my father- then I began to miss him already, my anger with Cian growing again at the thought that he was the one who forced us to separate prematurely.

The only sounds in the pasture were the occasional bleating sounds from Ouen's sheep. The gentle wind that had managed to seep through the heavy canopy of the forest gathered my hair and tied it in knots while I watched. I yawned, the peaceful feeling relaxing me despite the more negative emotions I was feeling.

Ouen noticed, and bending over to offer both Rhymka and I a hand he pulled us to our feet.

"You ought to bring her somewhere to sleep," he said, to which I was very grateful. Even in the dimming light of the sky, I could see Rhymka's face darken.

"That's why I was looking for you in the first place Briar. Cian seems to think the responsibility of looking after that silly stem is far more important than a good night's rest, and so he's ordered that you stay with it at all times. I fought with him, I threatened to take you in myself before I'd let you sleep out here, but he's declared you a Ku'hilik, an outsider. No one is permitted to let you into our homes on pain of exile. But he's all brimstone and no fire. He wouldn't dare send me away from here, and after you saved my life I simply will not allow you to remain out here alone."

"There's no need to worry yourself on my account. I'd rather be here, far away from him, then anywhere he could pass by on a whim. I don't want you getting in trouble, especially if he's as important in this place as you say." I had been trying to be noble, but I wasn't much keen on sleeping outside. Though it was still summer, it was nearing its end and the evenings were beginning to get cool. Plus, I had no idea what sorts of other dangers were lurking beyond the pasture.

Both Rhymka and Ouen, Stone bless their hearts, looked unhappy with my statement, and I was almost ready to retract it and go home with her after all. Instead however, I simply asked for some blankets to keep me warm. After fetching them for me, along with a straw palette to sleep on, I set up camp on the edge of the pasture. Ouen lit me a small fire, assuring me that it would be safely able to burn all night, and the two left me to rest.

I positioned my palette so that I'd be able to look at the stars through a brief gap in the trees overhead, and they provided me a small comfort. I knew my father would be looking at the same stars, and he would be wondering about my safety the same way I was worried about his.

Yet there was another pair of eyes looking at the stars, and I could sense the beast not too far from me. His eyes glowed as bright as the fire beside me, and each time they passed over me I could sense them since they were so intense. Cian could sit there and loathe me all he wanted, but I wouldn't speak to him, I'd ignore him. After all, it was he that had declared me an outsider, so why would he watch over me now?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews as always! This chapter has more wilds goodness so I hope you all enjoy it!

C.V

**Chapter 7- Mire**

I didn't sleep very well, despite the fact that I was utterly exhausted. Noises from deeper within the forest disturbed me each time I began to nod off into the oblivion I so desired. Odd chirps and howls echoed from every corner, and I was frightened that whatever creatures that were making those sounds would eventually find me. But even though I was afraid of them, they never did. Perhaps they sensed an even more frightening animal nearby and so they kept their distance. Frankly though, I was surprised that they didn't make an effort to attack and eat the sheep that were all sleeping in the pasture alongside me. Although it was fenced in, any creature that was determined enough would have had no problems either breaking or slipping through the wooden planks.

I was also colder than I had anticipated. Sleeping on the ground wasn't as warm as sleeping in a building made of stone, since the rocks were able to soak up the sun's warmth and light all day to share it at night. Plus, I had been used to a more luxurious bed than usual since I had been residing at the Duke's residence. I tossed and turned, and my discomfort was only amplified by the knowledge that I was being spied on the whole time.

If Cian didn't think that I knew he was there then he was sorely mistaken. The longer the night wore on, the more tempted I was to go and tell him to leave me alone. My fatigue coupled with the fact that I just plain didn't like him had made me braver than was probably safe, and with a small outcry of frustration I threw Rhymka's blankets off of me and walked past my small fire to where I knew he was laying.

He seemed quite surprised to see me, whether it was because he took it for granted that I hadn't known he was there, or because he didn't think I'd have the courage I wasn't certain- and I didn't much care either.

He was lounging comfortably, his enormous head resting on his great paws while his back legs were gracefully tucked behind him. The moon shone on his white coat, making it look silver in hue. He almost looked like some sort of creature from legend, and I could understand why Rhymka had said that the Shi'ran revered him a little. In fact, I would have tempted to do the same if I didn't know him. The problem was that I knew all I cared to, and his personality was far from worthy enough to worship.

"I'm surprised you would wish to speak with me after our earlier encounter," he drawled lazily.

"I can sleep, and since I blame you for my current situation I figured you shouldn't be allowed to sleep either."

"Is that so?" He said, his voice dripping with annoyance.

"It is. You must realize that you've put me in an odd bind. First you won't let me leave your village, and now I can't enter it. I'm not sure what you're trying to accomplish with this new Stone-Dweller harassment policy of yours, but if you're trying to intimidate me it isn't going to work," I insisted, trying to seem imposing. Granted even while laying down, he was as tall as I was, and so I doubted I was very successful on all accounts. Besides, he did intimidate me, even if I didn't want to admit it.

Cian yawned, the echo of a roar rang out in the sound, and I could clearly see his sharp teeth with his mouth open as wide as it was. I figured he'd probably done it on purpose, and so I made sure not to flinch.

"You think I'm trying to intimidate you?" he asked.

"Well I don't know what else you would be trying to accomplish. It's evident that you've taken an instant dislike to me despite the fact that you don't know anything about me. And I know all I'll ever care to know about you," I answered, though that wasn't particularly true. Cian's origins were still a mystery to me, and clearly to the rest of the Shi'ran themselves. I wondered if he himself was even aware of where he'd come from. But these were things I wouldn't ask. If he hadn't even shared the information with his sister it was highly unlikely that he'd share it with me given our mutual loathing of one another.

"It isn't you that I dislike, it's what you are. Stone Dwellers are a cruel and selfish people who care about nothing but themselves. I see no reason why you would be any different,"

"Then you are being disingenuous. You haven't met all of us have you? In fact, I'd be surprised if you'd even met one considering we're all walled in."

His glowing eyes narrowed dangerously, though when he spoke next, there was a clear tone of amusement in his voice.

"You are more naive than I thought. Stone Dwellers rarely come to our village, that is true. But do you honestly think you're the first one to brave it through the walls of Mortar alone? Or that Mortar is the only city in the world that your kind live in? Typical attitude for a Stone Dweller, thinking that you are at the center of the universe."

I supposed I hadn't really given it much thought. If I could manage to escape I was sure that others had been able to as well. I'd always taken it for granted that nobody was foolish enough to risk it. People from other cities might not even know of the plight of the wilds, and could have stumbled here without realizing.

"I take it that it didn't end well, or I'd probably have heard of them."

He grinned, his sharp teeth bearing together dangerously, and I wasn't sure if the expression was amused or angry.

"I suppose they must have, though I've never given those fools any particular attention."

"Of course not. I imagine helping them return home would have been too large a burden for someone as important as yourself." I had no idea why I felt the need to attack him so personally, but there was something about his tone that I felt was completely disrespectful, especially since only a day ago I had been one of 'those fools' myself.

"Why are you out here anyway? Are you keeping an eye on me, to make sure I don't run away?" I asked after not having elicited a response from him after my last statement.

"I admit, the thought had crossed my mind. However, whether you believe it or not I often come here at night. It's the only place in the village where the canopy is thin enough to see the stars."

His answer was strange to me, not only because he seemed the least likely creature to stargaze, but also because his words were spoken with sincerity, instead of sarcasm or anger, for the first time since I'd met him at the cave. I had no idea of how to respond to such a thing. I could hardly berate or mock him for it, since I'd thought the same thing only a little while ago, and the similarity of our thinking gave me some small comfort.

However despite the fact that I was shocked by his love of the stars, I still refused to accept that even finding a small commonality between us made his earlier actions acceptable. After all that he had done to me and my father, there was no way I'd be able to look at him with anything other than dislike.

Perhaps he could sense my hackles raise somehow, or he saw it, since I was certain he could see much better in the dark than I could. But whatever his method, Cian was certainly aware that the small corner of common ground that we'd briefly shared was ebbing away again, and though I knew little of him, I was certain he wasn't one to be outdone in anger.

"I will not need to remain your jail-keeper for much longer I hope, though I can't say the thought of you leaving isn't an appealing one, I can't have you leaving here until you've restored the balance you've upset."

And with that, our conversation returned to the normal pace for us and I was furious again.

"If you have such a problem with me then why force me to stay? Don't you think I would have preferred to leave with my father? Flowers must be broken by wind and rain, or other natural things all of the time. You're keeping me here to make me miserable, not to appease whatever force you believe I've tampered with. You should be man enough to admit it instead of hiding behind your rhetoric." I chose the wrong words again, and I realized it as soon as they'd escaped my lips. I'd forgotten, temporarily, about Cian's situation, about why he was different, and I'd been foolish enough to compare him to a man a second time.

My body instantly tensed, as if preparing for the backlash that I was certain would follow. I grew hyper aware of the sound of the wind through the leaves, and the feeling of the damp grass beneath my feet while I waited for the roar of anger- but it never came. Yet I knew the words I'd said hadn't escaped him.

"In case you've forgotten, I am not a man, nor am I fool enough to believe that you are not aware of my history. Rhymka has never been good at keeping secrets. But your assumption that I care the slightest for how you feel, whether good or bad, is ridiculous. I do care about the people in this village however, and that is why although you are forced to stay, I want you nowhere near them lest you corrupt them with your ways."

Even though his words were said calmly I felt more than a little insulted, and I knew that if I was forced to stay here, no matter what I could learn about this place, putting up with Cian would be far worse.

"I have been nothing but pleasant to your people since I got here! You've been the one polluting their minds against me! Stone curse you and your balance. For all your fancy words you are nothing more than a beast, and I can't stay here a moment longer!" I shouted. I hadn't even been with the Shi'ran for one day and I was already ready to leave. But how could I stay in a place where most of its inhabitants mistrusted me for something I couldn't change? I hadn't chosen to be born inside Mortar, in fact, I regretted it every day, especially now that I'd seen what lay beyond its walls.

For all my strength in getting here, I inwardly cursed my newfound cowardice at meeting this new challenge. I hated being weak, and I hated my temper even more because I was loosing the small opportunity I had to study the Shi'ran. I was being rash again, just as I had been when I chased after my father, but I couldn't even care.

I hadn't any belongings to worry about, and so without another look at the undoubtedly dumbfounded Cian, I leaped over the wooden fence and began walking in the direction I hoped would lead me towards where home was.

I was well aware that the forest was dangerous, but those dangers seemed far less great than Cian's, though my reasoning made no sense at all. I'd been able to avoid the sickle vines once, but that had been more luck and ingenuity than any real survival skill. Now it was night, and as I walked further and further into the forest's depths I realized I couldn't see anything in front of me. I wondered if the lion expected me to go back to the village with my head held between my legs- but if he did I hadn't any such intentions, and I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me defeated.

I thought it wise to stop and catch both my breath and my bearings for a moment, and as soon as my foot falls were no longer drowning out any other sounds, I came to the frightening conclusion that there were no other sounds- not like I had heard while trying to sleep in the fields. I knew in that instant that there was something terribly wrong, and I had willfully walked into danger like a fool for the second time in one day. I cursed my idiocy, and then wondered if I'd be able to slowly and quietly head back towards the pasture without being in any significant danger. I'd think of what to say to Cian when I got back.

Behind me, a fallen twig snapped, the sound harsh and uninviting. Some part of me hoped that it might be the beast, here to play a trick on me as a punishment for fleeing, but I instantly discounted that idea as impossible. He hadn't even tried to stop me, and I was fairly certain hat he was as glad to be rid of me as I was to be rid of him.

The trees above blocked out any sort of light from either the moon or stars, and I hadn't had time to bring any fire with me. Foolish again. I was smart until I was angry apparently- then all of my hard earned intelligence seemed to dissipate. In truth I blamed Cian for it, since for some odd reason he was the cause of the actions that seemed so out of character for me. But the more I thought, the more I realized that it wasn't Cian's fault, it was my own, and I had been doing reckless things my whole life.

While my sisters did what was expected, and acted with the grace and decorum that was normal for ladies of marriageable age, I simply couldn't. It was like I couldn't respond to anything correctly, and even though I didn't regret the majority of my actions, like saving my father, I certainly regretted this one. Instead of being alone in the dark, I could be under the covers Rhymka had given me, warm and safe.

"Stones blast it!" I cursed under my breath, while listening as carefully as I could. I tried not to make any sudden movements. The sickle vines had taught me that movement while facing the wilds was dangerous, and even though I could very well have found a new kind of foe, I hoped that the knowledge would still help, at least a little.

Softly, I fumbled around on the ground looking for a stick or anything that I'd be able to use for protection. Thinking back to the sickle vine, I doubted that a mere stick would do much to help me ward off danger, but still, I had to try. And just as I turned my head to attempt to spot something on the ground- I noticed them. At least 10 pairs of golden eyes that glowed the same way Cian's did in the dark. My heart clenched in my chest, since it was obvious that whatever they were, they could certainly see me.

For a moment, I wondered if they could be Shi'ran, sent by Cian to retrieve me and bring me back to tend to the rose as I'd been ordered. But if that were the case, I was certain they would have approached me by now. These eyes just stared, as if they were waiting for me to make a move.

I couldn't feel a stick, or anything else that would have proved useful, and I felt that looking for one would be a profound waste of time. I had no idea what to do. If I ran, there was the distinct possibility that whatever animals they were, they would be fond of a chase and attack me. On the other hand, staying still on the ground silently wouldn't do much good either, especially if they could see in the dark- and given their eyes I suspected that they could see much better than I could. So I took my chances. Getting up slowly, I took a deep, silent breath, and ran. I knew they were following me, and that they were enjoying the hunt. High, yipping noises, and what sounded like a taunting laughter began to ring through the forest as I went, but still I refused to look back. I had a feeling that they could have caught up with me should they have desired to, and the fact that they hadn't yet meant that they were having fun toying with me.

I ran, until far past the point when I could no longer breathe, and eventually, the soft forest floor gave way and I found myself sinking into what I thought must be mud. It smelled foul, and was almost slimy in texture as I tried to wade through it. I hoped that it would have been enough to dissuade my pursuers to continue, but after what sounded like only a moment's hesitation I heard them slopping through it just as I was.

The mud went up to my stomach at its deepest, and it was difficult for me to press on. Still, my sense of self-preservation must have been stronger than I thought, since I pushed through it with all of my might until suddenly, my foot got trapped on what felt like a root at the bottom of the marsh. I tripped and stumbled into the mire, getting completely soaked with the stuff. I tasted it as some went into my mouth, and quickly spat it out before rubbing it out of my eyes so that I could try to see where I was going.

But the momentary distraction allowed the creatures following me to catch up, and it seemed that they were no longer interested in hunting. Instead, it was time for our game to be over. They squealed and barked in conversation until I had been completely surrounded by golden eyes. I was too frightened to cry, too frightened to even make a sound when I saw an angular, furry face stretch over mine. Like Cian, the animal had sharp teeth, and I could already picture them digging through my skin while I was devoured. And just as the leader made a move to do just that, it was ripped away from me at an alarming rate, and thrown through the sky until my eyes couldn't see it in the dark any longer.

The other animals snickered nervously as they sought to see what had happened to their fellow, and clearly they weren't intelligent, since if they had been they would have run away sooner. White coat smeared with mud, and probably also the blood of his victim, Cian was barely recognizable at first, until I saw his blue eyes and the glowing beads that hung from his braided mane. He didn't speak civilly like the human he pretended to be, now he was all beast, roaring, slashing and tearing at the creatures that had tried to kill me.

Perhaps I should have been frightened, it would have been the logical response of course. Yet I knew the reason that he was attacking those animals was to save my life- an action that I hadn't expected given our earlier conversation.

When the remaining animals had fled I could hear him breathing deeply, obviously exhausted. He moved with less grace than he had before, and I wondered if he'd been injured since he was so obviously outnumbered. In the dark I could see very little, though I could see his chest heaving heavily and his eyes struggling to focus after his battle. He watched me for a time, his expression questioning. I wondered if he thought I would still run from him, or maybe that I was frightened of him. But all I wanted to do was rest. I was noble enough to admit when I had been wrong, despite the fact that it was a little difficult for me to do so.

"I- I'm sorry," I managed to stumble out. Cian growled angrily.

"You stubborn, foolish girl! Do you enjoy walking steadfastly towards your death? It seems to be all you do!"

I put my head down and watched as the mud dripped down from my face and hair.

"You're right. I was reckless."

"I should say you were! You are lucky I had sense enough to follow you. I was sure you'd come back as soon as you realized that you were being an imbecile, and I almost didn't come looking. Now get on my back, we're going to the village right now," he demanded, and I didn't have the strength, nor the right to talk back to him. Instead, I simply did as he'd instructed, as awkward as I found my position. I knew that horses could be ridden, but I doubted anyone had ever managed to ride a lion.

He moved quickly through the forest, and if he was injured I couldn't tell as he ran. I gripped tightly around his neck, and I could feel his powerful muscles beneath my hands. After what I had seen him do, I had no doubt as to why he was chosen as the leader of his people.

When we arrived at the pasture once more he sort of threw me off of him, and left me on my behind in the grass- covered in mud, sweat and tears. As I watched him walk away I almost thought to tell him thank you, but my voice was defeated.

He turned around for a moment to look at me again and spoke only a few words.

"Don't run away again. Next time, I will not save you."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **And here it is- the latest installment of Briarheart. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and despite the fact this is a pesky in-between chapter I hope you all enjoy it! If you do, let me know! If you don't, spare my heart!

3 C.V.

**Chapter 8- Gratitude**

I managed to fall asleep for a while after all, the exertion from the night's events had completely worn me out. I'd learned that fear was the most effective way to cause drowsiness- though I hardly wanted to relive the terror I'd felt again at least it held some benefit.

In the morning however, I was still covered in mud, and I smelled horrible. Even the sheep were keeping their distance, and I didn't exactly blame them. When Ouen arrived at the field as the sun was rising he took one look at me before gasping in surprise.

"What happened to you?" He wondered, his soft voice edged with worry.

"I must look awful," I said, instead of directly answering his question. To be honest I was a little embarrassed at my behavior the night before, and I was quite surprised that Cian hadn't spread the news throughout the village. I could just imagine him saying how foolish Stone Dwellers were, and I couldn't even argue with him- since it was actually true.

"You do, in fact," Ouen said with a kind laugh. "Most of us bathe in the lake by Cian's cave, and as much as I'm sure you are loathe to go over there, I can't help but think that it's for the best given your current condition. Even though Cian's forbidden it I am sure he'll understand," he said.

"I'm not sure that his version of understanding is one that most would agree with, but you're right. I am in desperate need of a good washing. I may as well just go in with my clothes, since they can do with being cleaned as well," I said, grimacing at the prospect of being within a closer proximity to my current nemesis but knowing I didn't have a choice if I ever wanted to smell human again.

"I'll fetch Rhymka and ask her to find you something else to wear. Your skirts are not practical for living in the wilds, and I've a feeling your clothes are irredeemable now anyhow." I looked down at my tattered and muddy dress and I was inclined to agree with him. Mud had dried and caked on top of my skin. When it had been wet, it was a dark, nearly black color, but now that it had dried, it turned ash gray- making me look like one of the ghosts from the stories my sisters had tried to scare me with as a child. Even my hair was colored with it, and I wasn't exactly eager to trudge through the village in my current state. I already made the Shi'ran feel ill at ease, and looking how I did now certainly wouldn't help to turn them in my favor. Besides, I had no guarantee that if I was spotted, I wouldn't be reported to Cian immediately, and I'd no wish to be berated or yelled at by him again. Still however, my desire to avoid him wasn't great enough to deny myself the feeling of being clean.

At least it was a relief to have allies in Ouen and Rhymka. Hoping that I would be able to make it to the lake unnoticed, I followed Ouen's advice and stuck to the outskirts of the village. After making sure I watered the place where the rose stem was buried, I slunk behind the wooden beams and trees that held the houses of the Shi'ran aloft, using them to hide myself whenever I heard anyone approach me. When I finally saw the lake's clear waters, I peered from behind the rather wide and leafy tree I was currently using to shield myself from any unwelcome eyes. I checked to see if there was anyone around, or anyone already bathing in the lake. When it looked as if the coast was clear, I made a dash for it, caring little for propriety when the dried mud was itching my skin and making me scare off small animals with my stench.

The water in the lake was cool and refreshing. As soon as I breached the surface I breathed a sigh of relief. I could see the evidence of how dirty I had been floating around me like a cloud, and so I waded away from it as if I could leave behind the memory of last night altogether. I cleaned every inch of me, and it took an egregious amount of time to remove the mud from my curly hair. My skirts, for I was still wearing them, were hindering my movement, and I longed to take them off. But the lake did not offer the privacy from the opposite gender that the large bathhouses in Mortar did, and so I didn't dare. In the end, as much as I would have liked to stay longer, I didn't want to linger just in case I got caught. I was well aware that I was dangerously close to where Cian lived.

Realizing with a groan that in my hurry to bathe I hadn't brought anything to dry myself off with, I settled on the fact that I'd need to sneak back to the field while dripping wet. I decided just to leave my shoes off, as I'd rushed into the water wearing them as well, and I didn't want to slosh all the way back to the pasture. The sound would have done nothing to help mask my presence.

I began to hear the sounds of people approaching near the lake, and hastily carrying my wet shoes I stuck behind one of the giant trees that lined the lake that served to give it a modicum of privacy. But just as I'd clung to its trunk to avoid detection I heard the whir of air being disturbed right next to me.

Leaping down from one of the trees was a graceful animal. It looked similar to Cian, only it was a golden color, and leaner with many dark spots on its fur. Gracefully, the animal slunk closer to me, golden eyes staring at me dangerously until it suddenly changed into a woman who almost matched the creature in ferocity. I doubted I'd ever get use to the sight of the Shi'ran when they changed. Her body contorted and shifted, fur disappearing and limbs stretching. The only thing that remained constant in her appearance were her glaring eyes, though they had changed from gold to a honey-brown. I winced a little. I was pretty sure that she wasn't going to be as kind as Rhymka or Ouen. Her features were sharp, and her hair was black and long making her look almost as dangerous as her animal form.

"So you are the Stone Dweller that has been the center of gossip lately. I heard you were not permitted to come here," she said. As an introduction it was sort of pathetic. I doubted it was very difficult to identify me, but I was starting to really resent being called a Stone Dweller instead of by my name. Such treatment would only serve to further my alienation in this place, and I could certainly blame Cian for the derogatory name. I wondered if he had told this woman about me, and that was why I was being treated with such hostility now. I supposed I could have tried to counter her with an equally rude retort, and I had nearly a half dozen picked out and ready to be used. Yet I didn't want to act like the ignorant and selfish person that Cian had clearly made me out to be to his people, so I would do my best to be civil.

"My name is Briar, and I apologize if I've bothered you but I truly needed to bathe. Ouen assured me that I wouldn't be in anyone's way at this time," I said, my own tone of voice far too appeasing for my taste.

"I find it amusing how you've befriended Ouen and Rhymka so quickly. It seems outsiders can always find their ilk, no matter where they are," the woman answered, without bothering to introduce herself. Although I've always been put out when people insult or berate me, when the same things are being said about people who I've befriended I've always found it difficult to be accommodating to the one responsible. Considering that both Ouen and Rhymka had been my kindest supporters since I'd arrived to the village I felt the profound urge to defend them both from her words.

"I don't see why they would be outsiders. They are the kindest Shi'ran that I've met so far, and I see no reason for you to speak about them so rudely." So much for my attempt to be a pacifist. I couldn't exactly blame myself however, since it was clear that this woman was set against me from the beginning. I had tried to be nice after all.

"I don't see why you just don't leave this place. Or are you too frightened of the wilds to try?" She taunted, and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Clearly she hadn't heard of my escapades the night before or she wouldn't have bothered saying such a thing.

"You're right, I am frightened of the wilds. Anyone with sense in their heads would be. But I've no intention of leaving until I finish the job that your leader has set out for me," I insisted, surprising myself. I wasn't aware that fulfilling Cian's task had become something I'd fully intended on seeing through. Perhaps I'd only realized such a thing because he'd saved my life the night before. Helping him grow more roses actually seemed a pretty uneven exchange for my life- it was the least I could do for him, whether his task was contrived from his dislike towards me or not.

"Cian only gave you that task because he knew a Stone Dweller like you wouldn't last here long enough to complete it. Since you're not wanted anyway, by him or anyone else, I don't think you have a good enough reason to stay here. Unless you'd like me to have a late breakfast that is. I've always wanted to find out what a Stone Dweller tastes like," she said as she moved too close to me for comfort. Her eyes bore into mine, and her face wore a cruel grin. She was enjoying herself as she tormented me without any justification and I wouldn't tolerate it any longer. If she thought I was afraid of her than she was wrong. Cian was far more imposing, and I'd managed to stand up to him just fine.

I turned my back to her and began to walk away but she grabbed my arm forcefully, infuriating me. Pulling my arm away roughly I glared at her with as much force as I could manage. Compared to her own gaze, I was sure mine wasn't as impressive, but I had to try regardless. But just as I was going to protest her actions vocally a grumble could be heard in the distance.

"Elif, stop giving her trouble and go about your business," Cian's deep voice said. He was standing not too far off on the bank of the lake that was nearest his cave.

"But she came here without permission-" the woman, Elif I supposed, protested. And although she was right, and I was certain he would agree with her, I was entirely shocked with his response.

"I gave her permission. She is not a prisoner here, and has the right to be clean like anyone else. Your task today is hunting, but your prey is not this girl. Move on."

I could tell that Elif respected Cian far too much to disobey a direct order from him, and so without another word excepting a slight cry of frustration, she'd changed into an animal again and stalked off. When she left I spun around, at first grateful for Cian's interference, and then a little bit insulted.

"You should have stayed out of it. How will anyone here respect me if you must fight my battles for me?" I asked him bluntly. He chuffed again, that strange almost laughing sound he made when amused.

" You're as prickly as your namesake Briar, and though you raise a fair point Elif doesn't respect anyone except me," he answered before turning around and heading back towards his den.

"Wait!" I called after him. He turned his great head around to look at me again, his blue eyes curious.

"If you dislike me so much why do you keep coming to my rescue?" I asked. With one, smooth motion, he jumped over to where I was standing so quietly that I barely heard a sound. He hadn't meant for the action to be intimidating, but I still backed away a little.

"I wonder that myself. You are more of a hindrance than anything but I feel somewhat responsible for your safety while you're here, as it is by my own order that you remain."

"Well I'm sorry for that!" I scoffed. The nerve of him. But I was all argued out, and I had no desire to continue speaking with him since it was inevitable that was what our conversation would degrade to. I had no idea why we couldn't just be civil with one another, and so for curiosity's sake I thought I might ask him.

"Why is it that you hate my people so much? What have we ever done to you?"

"Aside from casting the ancestors of the Shi'ran aside to face the wilds alone and then walling themselves up to avoid us you mean?" He retorted, as if it were obvious. Although I admit I wasn't entirely familiar with the whole story I could admit that grudges were certainly warranted.

"But I am not all Stone Dwellers Cian, and the more that you convince your people that I am, the more harassment I am bound to receive while I'm here. You say that you feel responsible for me, then why don't you do something about it? Despite the fact that we don't exactly get along you must admit I wouldn't harm anyone. By isolating me you're only making things worse."

Cian pondered this for a moment, and then acknowledged what I'd said with a great nod of his head.

"Perhaps you are right. Though contrary to what you might believe, much of the rumors about your kind began before I was even brought here. It will take some time for you to be welcome here, even if I should demand it." His answer was fair, and he didn't disagree with me, which was more than I'd hoped , I was disheartened.

"Time and a miracle," I muttered under my breath. Cian's hearing must have been better than mine, since he chuffed with laughter again.

"It might take just that,"

When it seemed our conversation had taken a natural end I was actually quite pleased that we hadn't ended it in anger. Still, it felt as if there was something I was forgetting to say to him, and the thought weighed my heart down even though my pride fought to hold my tongue.

"I meant to thank you yesterday, but I was a little shaken up so I think I ought to just tell you now," I said eventually. The lion cocked his head to the side, amused by the internal battle between pride and manners which was no doubt completely evident on my face.

"Tell me what?" He urged, enjoying his small victory over me.

"Thank you. And you won't be needing to save me again. I've learned my lesson."

"That is excellent news. But I fear I shall have to wait to hear more protestations of gratitude later, for it seems Rhymka is searching for you," he said, obviously seeing or hearing something that my human senses hadn't yet picked up on.

Sure enough, in a moment there she was, running at full speed towards me. Her arms waived furiously through the air as she called out to me, and I was amazed at her level of agility after having suffered such a terrible injury not long ago. Clearly the Shi'ran healing skills were more effective than anything we had in Mortar.

"Briar! When Ouen told me you'd come here I was so worried that you'd gotten into another fight with Cian!" She said while casting her glance at the tail end of the lion. He was currently retreating into his cave again, probably to avoid any chastising from her.

"No, we weren't fighting exactly," I answered, earning a shocked and highly skeptical look in return.

"Then what were you talking about?"

"Let's just say I did something very foolish last night - something that I'd rather not talk about. Your brother, despite his apparent disdain for anyone who has ever lived inside stone walls, saved my life."

Rhymka giggled, the sound like little bells, before she handed me a pile of new clothes to wear.

"Let's hope that it's the start of more peaceful relations between the two of you from now on." It was my turn to laugh. Rhymka's optimism was welcome.

Somehow though, I doubted that peaceful would ever be an appropriate word to describe any relationship between the two of us.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Thank you to new reviewers fffan and TiaArmanati! Thanks also to Angelica and faithful review ElfineStarkadder for correcting my spelling and grammar. I admit that since I post these often late at night I often miss important things, and so I apologize for that. Please keep reviewing, I can really use a smile on my face right now and it's always appreciated! Enjoy this chapter! (Also may I say I love Cian. I want a big, cuddly white lion for myself. In case you haven't noticed, I like lions a lot.)

**Chapter 9- A Luke-warm Welcome**

I decided that I wasn't very comfortable in the trappings of the Shi'ran. They were more revealing than even my old underthings in Mortar had been, although I could appreciate the fact that the clothing was much easier to move in- especially since it was dry. I was still completely covered, but the soft, leather leggings I'd been given felt so different than wearing a dress. In Mortar, it was considered unacceptable for a woman to wear anything less than a dress that dragged on the ground, and it was best if all points of visible skin were covered. In even the summer's heat, most of my clothing had long sleeves, but the bodice I'd been given now cut off just past my shoulders, bearing my arms for all to see.

It laced up at the front, which at least helped it fit well, since Rhymka and I differed in both size and shape. Still, I was thankful she'd assisted me getting dressed, as leather wasn't a popular material for woman's clothing back home and I was unused to it.

"Leather's good to wear in the wilds. It keeps us warm and the insects from biting. It also offers us a little extra protection from some of the more dangerous things that exist out there. You'll need these as well," she continued, handing me some gloves, made of the same, soft brown leather.

"Gloves now? It's not winter yet." I wondered aloud, though I put them on despite my question.

"They will help you climb the ropes and trees in the village without hurting your hands. We've grown up with the exercise, but for you, it will be difficult. Chafed fingers will make it worse." Her explanation made sense, but it forced me to wonder about something else.

"But why would I be climbing in the village? I thought Cian had all but forbidden me to enter."

Rhymka glanced at the entrance to his cave and grinned.

"Did he tell you to leave just now?" she asked, though it was clear she already knew my answer.

"I guess not, but-" I began, though Rhymka quickly interrupted me.

"If he was at all serious about keeping you out of here, he would have told you so, wouldn't he have? To be honest, I think his decision was more about protecting you than isolating you. He was well aware that there are many in the village that aren't thrilled with your presence here, and the less you come in contact with them, the better off you'd be." I suppose I hadn't thought about that angle, but after my encounter with Elif it actually made quite a bit of sense. If he'd known that I'd be treated unkindly by the others in the village, perhaps he'd really been doing me a service- then again I could have been giving him too much credit.

"You might be right. I've already had enough unpleasant encounters here to last a lifetime- first with him and now Elif," I sighed exasperatedly. Rhymka's face scrunched together and she looked slightly pained.

"You met her?"

"Just after I'd finished bathing. She threatened to eat me actually, which can definitely count as a new experience for me." My friend looked a little upset at the idea, and so I assured her that I was alright, and I wouldn't hold one person's behavior as an accurate account of the whole village.

"Ever since we were children she's had her sights set on Cian. She used to hound after him day and night until he grew quite sick of her. She's lucky he's been patient, since if it were me I'd have told her exactly what I thought of her much sooner."

I had to admit that I was a little confused by Rhymka's words when she'd said Elif was pursuing Cian, since as far as I could tell unlike the rest of the Shi'ran he was a lion all of the time. Maybe that didn't make a difference to her emotionally, but I wasn't quite sure about how she would plan on pursuing a family with him. When I asked Rhymka about it she simply shrugged.

"I doubt she cares much for any sort of relationship with him. It's his standing and power that she'd like to have here. She could just desire to have the strongest member of the clan belong to her. There are woman like that in Mortar as well I'm sure."

I had to admit that there were. Leto had implied it was the fact that I didn't behave in such a manner that had drawn him to me to begin with. Like Cian he was in a powerful position, and I could understand why many women would desire him for marriage. The fact that he was very attractive also didn't harm his appeal. I guess that deep down though, I couldn't understand the girls who thought that way. My sisters certainly had, at least to a degree, but the idea of marrying someone for prestige never made any sense to me- granted the idea of marriage at all made no sense to me either.

I had always enjoyed the feeling of being independent and free with the decisions about my life. My father had certainly never restricted me as some do, and my mother had passed away before she could ingrain in me the instructions for proper etiquette. I grew up believing I could do as I pleased with no repercussions, and although I'd acknowledged the fact that such an upbringing had led me to be needlessly reckless, I couldn't bring myself to change.

There must have been a strange look on my face, or I must have been silent for quite some time, since Rhymka patted my shoulder and laughed at my reaction to her words.

"Have you never really thought about such things? Cian told me that in Mortar, women are always thinking about who the richest and most powerful person to marry is. Was he wrong?"

I shook my head no.

"Most woman are. I guess I'm just an exception- as can probably been proven by my presence here right? Still Cian isn't exactly human, so I can't lie and say I understand how she can feel that way, although I feel bad for saying so."

Rhymka handed me some tall leather boots that laced up tightly from the front to keep them on my feet. They were a little large for me, but not so much that they would make it difficult for me to walk. Her face was pensive as she thought about what to say next. I hoped I hadn't offended her with my honesty. She cast another glace at the entrance to Cian's cave before speaking,as if she was making sure that he wasn't listening. Just in case, she lowered her voice to a whisper and grabbed my hand to lead me back towards the pasture.

"To tell you the truth Briar, I feel sorry for him. He thinks and feels like the rest of us, but he will never be like us. He can't have a family, a wife or children, but even though I've never asked him about it I can't help but think that he must want those things. If someone, even someone as awful as Elif, would at least keep him company, maybe it would help relieve his loneliness."

Her words made my heart ache a little bit, and I began to sympathize with the lion even more. They also made me even more curious as to how he ended up in such a situation in the first place. What had made him different than everyone else? I pondered on that thought as we walked back towards where Ouen was waiting with his sheep. I could see relief written all over his face as he saw me return, and I was touched that both he and Rhymka worried for my well being.

"Well you're still alive!" He teased as we were within earshot.

"I am. Thank you for sending Rhymka after me with the clothes. I feel much better now."

"And pleased I am to hear it. I've taken the liberty of watering your rose for you while you were gone, so you needn't worry about it for a while."

I thanked him profusely again, making him blush pink in response. I decided that for the remainder of the day I would help him in the fields. Rhymka left us for quite some time, as apparently it was her duty for the day to collect edible plants on the outskirts of the village. She told us that Cian hadn't wanted her to go back out into the wilds yet, but she'd told him to hush up and stop being overly-protective. Still, I could see where he had been coming from. All I could picture while she was absent was the poor little fox I'd tried so hard to save my first night in the wilds. My breathing finally relaxed when I saw her return as the sun was beginning to set. I hadn't even realized that it had been irregular.

We were all hungry by the time she returned, and I was surprised when I was invited to her home for dinner.

"My mother would like to meet you very much, and now that it doesn't seem as if Cian will protest, she asked if you would join us,"

"I'd love to!" I said, realizing that this might be my first chance to understand more about how the Shi'ran lived first hand. Rhymka seemed pleased at my excitement, and grabbed my hand to pull me off to where her home was.

I struggled climbing the rope ladder up into the trees for the first time. Rhymka made it look so simple, and I hoped that one day I'd be able to look as graceful as she did. I was extremely grateful for the gloves, since they prevented me from slipping while I climbed, though it took me over double the time it took my friend.

Rhymka's home was simple, and made entirely out of wood. There was a cooking oven that looked to be almost the same as the ones used in Mortar, though I was hopeless at cooking, and so I'd never been close enough to one to be a proper judge.

The fare was simple, fresh bread, vegetables, and a meat that I didn't recognize. Rhymka said it was venison, and although the taste was strange at first, I found that I liked it very much.

Her mother, Ainka, was a small but hearty woman, and I could just imagine her picking up a lion cub and thinking she'd raise it to listen to her. I couldn't imagine anyone disobeying her. But she was incredibly kind and hospitable- having more questions for me than I had for her. The more excited she got, the more her words got jumbled together, and she constantly apologized for herself. In all, the whole evening was extremely pleasant, and I secretly hoped that I'd be invited for dinner again soon.

We were interrupted from our after dinner conversation however, when we heard the sound of wooden flutes and drums from outside. Rhymka jumped from the dinner table in excitement and looked out the window, exclaiming.

"He's really done it! I can't believe he's done it!"

Her mother looked at her daughter with a chiding smile.

"Settle down girl. But I admit your brother is full of surprises," she said, casting a curious glance at me. I was a little more than confused.

"What's going on?" I wondered, standing myself now to look outside the window of the home. A little way in the distance I saw large bonfires being ignited, and the shadows of people gathering around them. Ainka put her hands on my shoulders with a big smile.

"Cian is welcoming you here child. The gathering outside is for you, and you should go."

"Aren't you going to come mother?" Rhymka wondered.

"I will in time. You to go on without me," she said, beginning to clean up from our meal. It didn't take Rhymka any time to join the festivities below, and in but a few moments she was waiting impatiently for me at the bottom of the rope ladder. I felt bad for my sloth, but it would be a long time before I could swing down very easily.

When, much to my relief, I touched the ground with my feet, I ran after her towards where the music and fires were. I hadn't been to that particular part of the village yet, but it seemed to be similar to the town squares in Mortar, where the people would all gather for the Duke's announcements and proclamations. In the fading light, everything around me was cast in an orange glow, making the fire look even more beautiful against the sky. For the first time I felt like I was truly a part of something, though it was clear that the people around us hadn't noticed me yet. I wanted to take the opportunity to take in as much of the experience as I could while being right in the middle of things.

From the direction of his cave, I saw Cian approach the fires, his silver coat reflecting the fading sun's rays so that it almost looked pink. The eyes of the Shi'ran followed him as he went, and it was evident that they respected him. The cheerful music dimmed as he appeared ready to speak, and the whole gathering, which had to consist of at least twice a hundred people, fell silent in anticipation of his words.

"I've called you all here, for I would speak with you about the Stone Dweller who lives amongst us. I know you all fear her kind, and for good reason. They have given us all much to hate in the past, and I am just as guilty as the rest of you for fearing those we do not understand. But this girl was brought to us by the wilds to restore the balance, and if she is to respect and understand our way of life as the balance demands, then we must do the same for her." His voice was deep and rumbling- full of authority. But no matter how much they respected him, it was clear that the Shi'ran had trouble agreeing with him about what to do with me. To be honest, I wondered if he even believed what he was saying. I didn't think I'd done overly much to earn his trust of late. In fact, I'd even run away. So I couldn't understand why he would have changed his mind about me.

"How can we do that? What if she brings more here to destroy us? To finish what they started to our ancestors!" An older man cried out, earning similar protestations from other members in the crowd. I slunk behind Rhymka, praying I wasn't noticed.

"Trust me when I say her journey here was unplanned and reckless, and her father knows better than to return. Whether you all choose to accept her or not, I have called this celebration to welcome her here, but most of all, to ask that you follow my decision to do her no harm. She must complete the task she was brought here to do without hindrance."

I could tell that most of the people in attendance weren't happy with the decision, and despite the fact that I really didn't want to, Rhymka pushed me up beside Cian- who hardly looked surprised at my appearance. Even though I didn't look any different then the Shi'ran in human form, to them there must have been something so off-putting about my countenance that they backed away from me unconsciously.

"Say something," Cian mumbled into my ear, his whiskers tickling me uncomfortably. I had no idea what he wished me to say to calm the masses, who were obviously outraged by my presence, but I thought the best thing to do was tell the truth.

"My name is Briar Mills. I only came here to rescue my father, and I'm only staying now to correct the balance that I've disturbed when I arrived. I admit, I know little to nothing about your people, or the history that has brought you here. But even if you think I've no right to say so, I'm sorry for your suffering, and also that I truly mean you no harm."

The crowd quieted down at my words, and I wished that I could read their minds so that I'd know what they were thinking. I felt hundreds of eyes on Cian and I. If only I could have stood as confident and resolute as he was about his decision.

Just then, from the front of the crowd, a single child took a step towards me. I could see the same light of curiosity in the boy's eyes that mine still possessed. His gaze was wide-eyed as he approached, as if he wanted to take in all of me at once in an effort to learn how I was so different than he was. His mother reached for him, but he had already gone too far from her to be caught, and she was afraid to get close to me.

Slowly, I knelt down beside him and smiled kindly. I didn't speak, lest I frighten him off, and I allowed him to touch my hair, as he assessed what exactly was wrong with me. When he had clearly made his decision he turned to address his mother and the crowd.

"Mother why are you frightened? She's just the same as you," he said in a tiny voice that seemed to echo through the crowd.

Cian chuffed a laugh and placed a large paw on the boys head before guiding the boy back to his eager mother.

"Children are so much wiser than we give them credit for. We should take example from this child's words, and welcome Briar to our village with the hospitality I know you all possess."

Although they were tentative at first, the musicians began to play again, their tunes mirthful and sweet. I could see Rhymka in the crowd as she made her way to where Ouen had gathered nearer to the back. She took his hands and began to dance in a pattern quite unlike anything I'd ever seen in Mortar. Their movements were wild and free, and in their eyes I could sense something that I hadn't recognized before. They were in love. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed earlier, but maybe something in the dance had allowed them to show their feelings for one another more clearly. I smiled cheerfully as I watched them continue, and slowly, more and more couples began to join in- either accepting or ignoring the fact that this event was for a Stone Dweller. Soon, everyone was dancing, even me, though I didn't know the steps.

My first partner was Ouen, and then, to my delight, the little boy who had accepted me without hesitation. I realized as I whirled and clapped, that I was truly enjoying myself. It seemed that everyone was- that is until I saw Cian sitting alone and watching the crowd.

I couldn't help but remember Rhymka's words from earlier. He looked as noble as a leader, but he also looked lonely. Despite the fact that we didn't get along very well I still pitied him, and couldn't bare the sight. So saying thank you to my current partner I approached him with as much confidence as I could.

"Don't you dance?" I wondered naturally, though I earned a slight glare in response.

"For reasons that should be obvious, no."

"There are no reasons I see that would prevent you, unless you simply want to be perpetually imposing here all by yourself," I answered, giving little care to his cold response. "In case you've forgotten, I'm the outsider here, not you. I think you should join me. After all, all of this is your doing in the first place," I explained while gesturing to the activity all around us.

"I'm afraid I would just lumber around without the grace of the others, so I'd rather save myself the embarrassment."

"I do not know the steps, but still I make an effort. I think your people would like it if you joined them. A ruler can't always sit on his pedestal alone. He must share in the joy of his people as well."

Cian's blue eyes smoldered in the firelight. It was apparent that he didn't understand my motivations for insisting he accompany me, but how could he when I didn't really understand them either.

"I was not expecting such profound things from you Briar. You continue to surprise me, but I fear I still will be unable to join you. I don't wish to make a fool of myself."

"If you are with me, then perhaps the other Shi'ran will trust me more. You said yourself you take responsibility for my well being, so you ought to take it now. Please? I won't ask you again."

I thought he groaned at first, but the sound he made could also have been a sigh of defeat, and getting to his feet, he walked towards the festivities with me. At first, he practically just stood there, almost completely still. Yet as I moved around him with as much grace as I could, he began to sway with the music, getting as lost in its dulcet tones as I was. The Shi'ran around us were shocked, having never seen their leader participate before, and their stares made him nervous in the beginning, but soon he grew used to them and began to enjoy himself.

For the briefest of moments he looked entirely at peace, and the loneliness in his eyes had begun to abate. I felt as though I'd accomplished something unexpected, and was quite pleased with myself until all of a sudden a large, black bird came barreling through the sky, turning into a man about half-way through his descent to Cian's side.

"There is a stranger in the forest, another Stone Dweller I should think. He brings a great deal of fire with him, and he's angering the wilds. It won't be long before it retaliates."

Cian looked at me abruptly, his eyes narrowed and a little angry.

"Who would it be?" He demanded.

"I- I have no idea," I stammered back honestly. What man of Mortar would willingly enter the wilds unprotected and at night? Surely not someone looking for me.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thanks for the lovely reviews! (And the brilliant song recommendation Elfine...that song was pretty much on repeat while I wrote the majority of this so keep them coming!) And now I give you the first chapter of many that will serve to both answer questions and give you more about Cian, the Shi'ran and the Duke! Please enjoy and review!

C.V

**Chapter 10- Legacy**

It was clear that Cian was angry with me, and I cursed my poor luck. It had seemed as though I had begun to mend the mistrust that he had for me, and now that this new Stone Dweller had appeared all of the trust I'd gained with him had plummeted. Using his enormous head to push me forward, he urged me to go with him, though it was clear I had no choice in the matter.

We walked away from the bonfires and back towards his cave where I assume he felt that he would be given privacy enough to interrogate me. I was afraid, since regardless of what questions he asked of me I wouldn't have the right answers. I had no idea who was in the woods, and it was a possibility that this new man's presence could simply have been a coincidence. Still, I had an uncomfortable feeling that it wasn't, and I'd be held entirely responsible for the situation.

If he could have, I was sure that he would have dragged me inside after him. As it was, I decided it would probably be for the best if this once, I didn't give him any argument. Stepping into a dark cave didn't seem to be the brightest idea, especially since I was fairly certain that if he had any intentions of doing away with me, getting me alone in a place like that would make it awfully easy for him. I seriously hoped that getting rid of me wasn't part of his plan, but I also figured that he would do anything to protect his people if he deemed it necessary.

But as soon as I saw what was inside the cave my heart was immediately put at ease. It wasn't a dank, dark place as I'd imagined it would be. The walls were alight, like there were hundreds of tiny stars scattered across their surface. It was roomier than I had thought as well, and a small pool in the corner reflected the light making the whole place shine. But the most beautiful thing of all were the roses.

I had no idea how he'd managed to grow them inside a cave until I looked above me, and saw that part of the cave roof was an opening that would allow sunlight to shine through during the daytime. Now, the glowing walls envied the stars above and the sight got me to thinking about the night before, when I had spoken with the lion. As rash as ever, I decided to voice my opinions, regardless of the consequences.

"When we spoke last night, you told me the pasture was the only place you could see the stars. But I think you've a far better view of them from here. Why did you really go there?" I asked despite the fact that I really should have kept quiet given my situation.

"Because I didn't trust you, and just when I thought perhaps you weren't like all the other Stone Dwellers, I was proven wrong again," he said angrily.

"But I didn't do anything wrong! I told you, I have no idea who's in the wilds and I never led them here. No matter what you think I had nothing to do with this, and I haven't done anything since I got here to suggest that I mean you or your people any harm. To be honest, I don't think the Stone Dweller in the forest means to hurt your people either. Nobody in Mortar even knows you exist!" I protested, frustrated at the fact that I was beginning to think that the two of us would never find common ground.

"You really don't know anything do you?" he scoffed the question so forcefully that it was clear he meant it as an insult.

"Maybe not, but I'm willing to at least learn, unlike you. You need to stop being so stubborn and temperamental. Perhaps it would be wise to stop and think before flying off the handle!"

"Perhaps it would be wise if you followed your own advice, or does your adventure from yesterday elude your memory?" Of course, he would bring that up to rub in my face now.

If only to escape his sharp gaze, I moved away from him towards the cave wall in order to rest against it. I was exhausted from arguing already and there was no end to it in sight. Yet as I reached to place my hand against the wall, the small, glowing specks of light burst into motion around me, flying this way and that until I could barely keep track of them with my eyes any longer. I could feel the tension that had built up in my heart release as I watched, entranced while the little lights circled around me to bathe me in a yellow glow. I let out a little gasp of pleasure as I spun about, trying my best to catch one in my hands to no avail. It was a moment before I felt Cian's eyes on me, their blue light just as bright as the yellow in the dark.

I spun around to face him, only to notice that his expression had softened a little, and I wondered if the little lights had entranced him too.

"What are they?" I asked as they continued to hover around the cave, my rage at his previous comment temporarily forgotten.

"Fireflies. They seem to like it in here, and no matter what I do I can't seem to get rid of them,"

"I don't see why you'd want to. They're beautiful- your whole home is. That could be why I find it difficult to understand how you treat me as you do. It's clear you have a respect for living things, you love your people, these fireflies and just look at your roses! You must have tended to them faithfully for them to have grown so strong. So why is it that you would let a Stone Dweller, who has never done you any harm, remain lost and alone in the middle of the wilds at night?"

I could personally attest to how frightening that situation was, and I wouldn't wish it on anybody.

"I am telling the truth when I say I have no idea who would be foolish enough to enter the wilds, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't do everything in my power to help anyone in that situation. Why do you hate us so much that you wouldn't do the same?"

Cian walked up to one of the rose bushes, resting his nose on one of the larger blossoms. I could practically see my words rushing through his head, and I almost thought he looked ashamed at his behavior. My words had been harsh, that was true, but I didn't feel guilty about them. Someone had to show the stubborn beast the error of his ways, and it was clear that the task fell to me, since I doubted any of the Shi'ran would attempt to do so- even Rhymka or Ouen. It wasn't as if I couldn't comprehend how deep their scars were- scars that my people had created long ago. Yet the actions of my ancestors hadn't defined me. Perhaps it had shaped some, but I had always been unique in Mortar, never able to be grouped in with women like my sisters- whom I loved dearly but could not relate to.

"My reasons for hating are my own. Still, you are right. I cannot leave him at the mercy of the wilds. But hear this Briar, he owes his life to you, and should he harm my people, you must also pay a price," Cian said gruffly, heading back outside of the cave again.

"Stay here, and stay out of trouble. I have no intention of rescuing you too, and I'll need you here to set this stranger's mind at ease," he finished, turning his head back to face me. I simply nodded. I couldn't be angry at him now, not when he was doing what I'd wanted him to do in the first place. It seemed like he planned on believing me for the moment, and I had no intention of doing anything to change that.

I was treading on a narrow rope, just like the ones the circus entertainers in Mortar used, and if I lost my footing with him even for an instant, I had a feeling we would be arguing again.

I was on edge while he was gone, though for what I wasn't certain. Cian was extremely confident about his success in the wilds, as if he had no fear. Yet I was unsure if his attitude was courageous or foolhardy. I knew I'd seen too little of the place to truly comprehend all of the dangers it held, but I'd discovered enough to be wary.

Perhaps it was a little silly to be worried about a beast that was just as fearsome as whatever dangers lurked in the wilds, and maybe I should have been more concerned about the Stone Dweller. Still, if anything happened to Cian because I made him feel guilty enough to go into the wilds at night, I would only have myself to blame.

I paced inside the cave, amusing myself with the fireflies that hovered around me. It was as if the tiny creatures were trying to comfort me in their own small way.

It would have been almost impossible for me not to notice when Cian returned. The loud shouting from the Stone Dweller who he'd brought back with him echoed through the trees and pierced through the sounds of the forest at night.

"Let go of me you monster!" The voice insisted as it drew close enough for me to make out the words being spoken. I could only imagine how angry Cian was, and as he entered the cave I winced a little in anticipation of being yelled at.

He held the man in his mouth as if he was a child, and at first I was worried that he'd bitten into his flesh in order to carry him. But when he dropped the man on the ground, I noticed only clothing had been pierced and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Even though he lay splayed out on the ground in an odd position, I realized that I recognized the man, and as he stumbled to get to his feet in a fit of indignant rage, my eyes widened in shock to recognize that it was Leto. He didn't notice me at first, since he was so fixated on Cian's presence that he could barely move. I wondered if he thought he was going to be eaten, and the idea made me laugh a little when only a day ago I probably would have agreed with him.

I couldn't believe that my attitude towards him had changed so much in so little time, and although he still set me on edge, I was still fairly positive that I wasn't going to be eaten anytime soon.

My laughter seemed to alarm the Duke's son, and he spun around, probably afraid I was another monster ready to devour him.

When he saw who I was, he looked stunned, and then a little relieved.

"Briar! Is it really you? Has this beast taken you prisoner too? Don't worry, I'll try to get us out of this somehow!" It was really sort of sweet how he was trying to look out for me, despite the fact that I was pretty certain if Cian had wanted to keep us prisoner there was nothing that poor Leto could do to stop him. Still, I was impressed by his bravery and couldn't help but walk towards him with a smile.

Cian had retreated to grumbling in the corner by the small pool. It was clear he was aggravated and was waiting for me to diffuse the situation before approaching us again. As soon as I felt he was relaxed enough to listen, I tried to help Leto relax.

"You needn't be worried, Cian over there may look like a brute, and he may even act like one sometimes, but he means you no harm." I could hear the aforementioned brute huff in indignation from his position in the corner, but at least he had sense enough not to argue with me in front of our guest. Leto managed the courage to look over at him for the briefest of moments, as if attempting to learn if I was telling the truth about the lion or not. After a moment, it appeared that he decided I must be right, and I could see him visibly relax.

"But tell me, why have you come here? Your father will be furious when he finds out you've left! Besides, I was certain my father would have told you all what happened to me."

Leto looked a little confused, and ran a muddied hand through his hair, the dirt making it stick up oddly.

"I thought I would be saving you and your father both Briar. He never returned to Mortar, your sisters were sick with worry for you and I couldn't stand it any longer, so I left the same way you did."

"You mean to tell me my father hasn't returned?" I asked again, now the confused one myself. But when Leto confirmed again what he had just told me, that confusion turned to rage. I spun around so quickly even the lion wasn't prepared for it, and in less than a heartbeat's time I had practically pounced on him.

"You told me my father would be safe- that if I stayed here you would make sure that he returned to Mortar safely! Where is he? Where are you hiding him!" I shouted, pounding against his back with all of my might. He growled angrily, using an enormous paw to pluck me from him as if I were nothing more than an insignificant pest.

Blue eyes baring down on mine he held my gaze so I would not look away.

"Before you start acting like an impetuous child you should think. Did I not send Rhymka to escort him back safely? And she assured me all was well. Forgive me if I trust her word over that of this stranger, whom you so clearly admire."

"What reason would I have to mistrust the son of the Duke? He has been nothing but kind to me, he even helped me escape Mortar to find my father and has come himself to rescue me. Why would he lie now?"

Cian's rage increased even more, but not for the reason I would have thought. It was no longer the fact that I doubted his honesty which made him angry- it was the mention of Leto's identity. If he thought that fact had escaped me it hadn't, and he turned his ire on Leto now instead. His anger turned cold, and with an icy tone, he addressed the Duke's son with mock reverence.

"So you are Leto then. A pleasure to meet you at last my Lord. I'm pleased that you have finally made a trip to visit your family's legacy."

"Cian? What in Stone's name are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Rhymka didn't tell you that it was the Duke's family who drove magic out of Mortar so long ago? It is because of them that the Shi'ran are trapped here at the mercy of the wilds."

Even Leto looked surprised at this new development. It was evident he had no idea what Cian was talking about, and the beast knew it too. He moved closer to Leto, pinning him against the cave wall with one, great paw on either side of his head.

"So your father hasn't told you yet I see. How fortunate for you, to have been spared from the curse of your family. But if you didn't know about us, then why did you come here?" He snarled.

"To save Briar. It was my fault she left Mortar in the first place, so it was my responsibility to rescue her. I see now that it wasn't a mistake. She's not fine here with you after all," Leto answered bravely, though terror was still written on his handsome face. Cian's head turned to look at me, his narrow eyes seemed to search for something hidden on my face, and whatever it was it was clear he'd found it.

He released Leto and pushed him towards me with his head, his anger somehow washed away. It wasn't the first time that I wished I could understand what it was he was thinking, since his moods changed more frequently than the shape of the moon in the sky.

"Take him to the cottage your father was staying in. I have business to discuss, I will call for you both in the morning. You may stay in the cottage tonight as well Briar. It's going to rain, and that will be water enough for your rose." He rushed out of the cave, leaving the two of us behind. Linking Leto's arm in mine, since I doubted he'd be able to walk on his own, I led him to the small cottage I'd met my father in.

Once inside, he sat on the bed, clearly exhausted.

"You'll want to rest now I'm sure," I said kindly, handing him some blankets.

"I need rest, that's for certain. But I'm not sure I could if I tried. That monster's words were all riddles and rhymes. Stone curse me, but I've no idea what he was saying to me,especially since I was so focused on his teeth I couldn't listen." I sat next to him then, and put my hand in his.

"It's true that I don't always understand him, but if what he said about your family was true, then I could understand why he would dislike you- whether it's fair or not," I said, and then after a deep breath I told him what Rhymka had shared with me- the story of how her people came to live in the wilds. When I'd finished, Leto was uncertain of what to say, and I couldn't blame him. There wasn't really much he could say if he wanted to. Should he offer the Shi'ran some sort of apology? But as he wasn't the aggressor and knew nothing about their history it would mean very little to them I was sure.

I told Leto to sleep, and although I was tired myself Cian's behavior was nagging at my mind. It didn't make sense, and I was positive that there was something he wasn't telling me.

Making sure to be very quiet as I slipped outside, I shut the cottage door and crept towards Cian's cave. I wondered if he would even be inside, since he had mentioned business before. Tentatively, I peaked around the cave wall, and in the glowing of the firefly light I saw him, draped over the cave pool, and if I wouldn't have known any better I would have thought he was weeping. I felt that I was violating his privacy by remaining silent, but I couldn't pull myself away from that scene. It made my heart twist inside of me until I couldn't bare to let him cry alone any longer.

Perhaps he'd noticed my approach, or perhaps not. But he didn't acknowledge me, even as I sat against him and ran my hands through his mane in an attempt to be comforting. I wondered how many times he put on a brave or angry face to hide what he was truly feeling, and in that instant I felt that I had learned more about him than I had since I'd arrived. He was far more vulnerable than he wished anyone to know.

We sat that way for a long time, until I began to hear the pitter patter of gentle raindrops on the roof of the cave. Some trickled through the hole in the roof and inside the cave, causing the fireflies to flicker around in order to avoid the drops.

Eventually, he spoke, the words pained and short.

"I did not lie about your father."

"I know that. But the thought that you had made it easier for me to imagine what had happened to him. I'm sorry I yelled at you, but where is he Cian? I've saved him once, only to loose him again." I had admitted that the Shi'ran were ignorant of my father's whereabouts a long time ago. I'd even known it when I'd hit the lion earlier and now I felt guilty for acting so irrational.

Finally moving, Cian sat in a more upright position, forcing me to move along with him in order to remain comfortable.

"Tell me Briar, what do you know of the Duke of Grimsworth?" He asked suddenly.

"Not wholly much, though he's led Mortar for years. For the few months my father was in the wilds my sisters and I were guests of his house. He spoke to me about my research a little, and seemed genuinely interested in it, which is more than I can say for most of the nobles I've met."

"And what of his son? Has he shown interest in the wilds as well?"

"Not particularily. He seemed to imply when we first met that his father's interests were not his own, granted he was also attempting to charm me at the time. But regardless of what you think I am certain that Leto is a good person. He wouldn't have come to help me if he wasn't. When he helped me leave, he told me that he was under the impression that his father knew something about the wilds that he didn't want anyone else to find out and that thought disturbed him."

"That is certainly true. If even you, who was well researched before entering the wilds, had no idea about the Shi'ran before coming here, then I assume our presence has been kept a closely guarded secret. I thought Leto would have been told about us by now. Does he have a wife? A fiancee?

"No, nothing I've heard of,"

"Ah I see, perhaps the Duke is biding his time to share the secret. Maybe he doesn't trust his son with it yet, probably because he's too goodhearted to follow in his ancestors' footsteps. Serves the old man right." Cian began to mumble more things that I didn't quite understand, until finally I urged him to stop.

"I know we haven't seen eye to eye since I've arrived Cian, but I've too much at stake now to be kept in the dark about what you may know. Do you think the Duke has my father? Why would he take him?" I pleaded with him, though it was clear he didn't want to answer me I planned on being so persistent that he wouldn't have a choice in the matter. Thankfully I didn't have to beg for long. I felt that whatever Cian was hiding had been weighing on him for so long that it would have been a blessed relief to share it.

"The day Leto was born was the day my life ended," he said with a soft rumble. Although I didn't quite understand, I didn't want to interrupt his telling so I remained silent.

"The minute he cried out the first time my curse began. My humanity was lost and I was thrown to the wilds, left to die. I would be dead now if it weren't for Rhymka's mother. And I know it is hardly Leto's fault, but I can't help but resent him for being born. As soon as I learned who he was I realized that I wished he was left to fend for himself the same way I was and I regretted saving him. Don't you think that's monstrous of me?"

"Yes, I do," I answered honestly, making his already depressed face fall even more than it already had. "But," I added, "I don't blame you for it." I put my hand on the top of his paw, wondering if it would have the same effect as a comforting hand on a shoulder.

"You see, Briar, the worst of it is that my greatest enemy, and the one that desires to see me and every Shi'ran destroyed is my own father. Your Duke is not capable of loving anyone or anything. He can throw his own son to the wilds to die, and won't hesitate to do it again."

"What are you saying?" I asked, getting the distinct impression he wasn't talking about Leto anymore.

"Leto is my younger brother. I was the first son of the Duke of Mortar, and he doesn't wish for anyone to learn about it. That is why I fear for your father, and now why I must fear for my brother and for you."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hello! I am absolutely tickled at the fact that Briarheart now has 50 reviews! I am seriously dancing around my room in excitement. I am so happy you all are enjoying it, and I hope that you continue to do so. For all of your information, while I was sick with a throat infection this week, I decided to create a tumblr page with my inspirations and ideas used while creating this story, as well as some other goodies. I will be posting quotations from future chapters, images and songs that help inspire me, because sometimes I get writers block and looking at these things all collected together should help me get over it if it ever appears. (Hopefully it doesn't!) The address is carysvalerian . tumblr . com

Please take a look! If there is anything you'd like me to post on the page let me know in a review! And keep in mind this is sort of a trial thing and I've only just started. Anyway, I'm sure that's enough from me! I did leave a rather large surprise at the end of the last chapter so you probably just want to read that now. For the record, I'd like to say that I will not be giving all of the information about the curse now, or else there'd be nothing to discover later! But I promise all will be revealed!

C.V.

**Chapter 11- Sprout**

I wasn't sure what to say to Cian. In fact, I doubted there was anything I could say without sounding ridiculous. Somehow, telling him I was sorry for everything he'd been through seemed utterly contrived. I couldn't possibly understand what he was feeling, and I was certain that the pain my imagination developed hardly held a candle to the reality of the suffering he'd been hiding for so long.

"Does anyone else know about this?" I asked softly.

"No one. To be honest I'm didn't know if you would even believe me. Does my past not surprise you?"

"To say I was surprised is an understatement, but I suppose that's why I find it easy to trust that you're telling me the truth. A liar would do a better job at making a convincing story wouldn't he?"

Cian chuckled, though the sound was marred by his sorrow so much that it was barely recognizable as sound born of humor.

"I guess the part I don't understand is how no one in Mortar knows of your existence. One would think there would be a great deal of pomp and circumstance behind the birth of the next duke. For you to simply disappear would have been almost impossible, and I'm sure I'd have heard if Leto had an older brother who was presumed dead."

"I was six when Leto was born, too young to remember much of my life in Mortar, but old enough to be scarred by it. I barely saw my father, and I can recall that when we did meet he never treated me the way a father should treat a child. His eyes were always full of thinly-veiled disgust, and I think that was the time I started to acknowledge that there was something wrong with me- something that made me strange in his eyes."

"But you weren't a lion then? You were a human?" I wondered, finding it extremely unlikely that the Duchess had given birth to an animal. Still, asking the question felt awkward, especially if it made him recall unpleasant memories.

"I think so. In my memory I can see flashes of skin, of feet and hands, though the images aren't clear. I wasn't allowed out of doors, but even confined to my chambers I used to go out on the balcony and clamor up the railing to look over the edge of the wall. Each time I did though, my mother would run out screaming and pull me down. I think even then that she knew something was wrong with me. When she grew pregnant with my brother she began to ignore me virtually altogether, and I was left alone."

I thought about the most appropriate thing to say back to him. I had never had the experience of being neglected, and compared to the way Cian had been raised in Mortar, I couldn't blame him for hating it either. The stone walls held nothing but terrible memories of sadness and abandonment that nobody should ever have to bare- least of all a small child.

"But how did you end up here?" I wondered, as he had left that part out of his telling. His eyes scrunched up, like he was seeing his memories play out in front of him.

"It was dark and cold. I could hear Leto crying from the next room. My father picked me up and carried me through the castle, covering my mouth with his hands so I couldn't cry out. We went down for what felt like ages until he left me outside to fend for myself."

My heart clenched with sympathy for him. The Duke, in our limited encounters, hardly seemed like the sort of man to treat anyone so cruelly let alone his own son. I was upset at myself for having misjudged him so. I had always felt that I was an impeccable judge of character, although lately I found myself wanting on two accounts. The Duke, and his eldest son.

"I think it was then that I became what I am now. I remember being confused, and most of all hungry. But that was when the Shi'ran found me, and I've been with them ever since," he finished rather matter-of-factly, as if he was trying to convince himself that the pain he had been feeling before was nothing more than a lapse of momentary weakness. I wished he would stop trying to be strong, if only for a moment.

"And you've never told Rhymka, or her mother?"

"How could I tell them I was the son of their greatest enemy? Even though I know they wouldn't have cast me aside I didn't want to cause any mistrust between us."

I wondered if Cian felt relieved to finally share this with someone after so many years, and also why he would choose to share it with me. We didn't exactly have the best rapport with one another, and yet despite all of that I knew I was the only one able to understand where he had come from. I wouldn't hate him for his background, since it was one that we shared.

"You said that you went down to go to the wilds. Is there an entrance in the Duke's own home?"

"Perhaps, though I can't be certain. If not in the same way, then how did you and your father come to be here?" He wondered.

"We had to break through one of the trade corridors. Leto helped me break down the same wall my father used."

"I see. Then he's kept it a secret from everyone then hasn't he? Our family's curse- or at least my curse. I think he would do anything to keep the secret, and for all of the years I've had to think on the subject, the more I believe that I am not the first child that this has happened to. Who knows how long this curse has been going on, and I worry that soon Leto and his unfortunate child will share the same fate."

I couldn't stand the thought of Leto doing the same thing his father had to a child, and I wondered if enough time had passed he would have developed that same callous attitude that the Duke undoubtedly had towards his actions.

"Maybe if you tell your brother the truth you can stop it from happening again," I offered. I wanted to try my best to be useful l to him, even though I was positive that there was little I could do to help him deal with the pain he must have been feeling. It was clear that he didn't think that my idea was overly helpful as he chuffed indignantly.

"Or he won't believe me. He has no reason to trust me over the father who raised him."

He made a good point, especially since Cian hadn't been overly friendly towards his brother during their brief acquaintance. The lion looked heavy, as if the burden of his past was weighing him down so much he could barely move. He looked into the pool of water below us, and seemed distracted by his reflection for a moment- almost as if he was trying to remember a time when a lion was not what he saw when he looked at himself. It was apparent that the sight of himself made him grow angry, so before he got upset with me again I decided to speak.

"You must be tired Cian. Why don't you rest for now? Your problems will still be there for you to muse over in the morning, and perhaps some sleep will help you look at them in a new light," I said while awkwardly stroking his mane in an attempt to seem sympathetic. He looked at me, fatigue evident in his eyes.

"You are an unusual girl, Briar," he whispered softly. I laughed a little at that, considering it wasn't the first time someone had told me so. But from Cian, it seemed to be more of a compliment than any sort of jab at me.

"And you are an unusual beast, so together we make a fine pair. I promise you I will do everything in my power to help you uncover the truth behind your curse, and what happened to my father. Tomorrow we can even help Leto return to Mortar before the Duke learns he's come here so that he'll be safe. Everything will be alright, and although I can understand why it's difficult for you, please try and put your trust in me." I smiled as warmly as I could, but I was feeling very tired myself so it probably looked quite foolish at the effort.

I struggled to get to my feet. I had been so comfortable on the ground that the very idea of walking back to the small cottage was exhausting. Still, I picked up my feet and began to leave the cave, reaching for the fireflies that circled around me like little stars as I passed. Yet as I walked I heard the slightest whispering sound coming from where I'd just been. It was so gentle it could have been the wind, but I was certain it was Cian's voice. It was as if the words he'd left unspoken in his heart were so strong they had called out to me on their own- words that someone who acted as strong as Cian did could never speak aloud.

"Please don't go."

I wasn't sure what I should do then. Should I pretend I hadn't heard anything? The likelihood that I hadn't was strong to begin with, so I doubted I could be blamed for ignoring such a heartfelt plea if I acted like I'd never realized it had been said. The fact of the matter was that although we seemed to be getting along rather well of late, Cian still frightened me a little- and now, knowing his past, made me even more ill at ease. Yet there was something about him that echoed profound loneliness, and I wondered how long he had suffered in silence all alone in this cave.

"You know I'm a little too tired to make it back to the cottage. Do you think I'll be able to stay here tonight. I won't get in your way, I'll sleep over there by the roses." I said, gesturing to the area I meant. There was a thick layer of moss and foliage there that would be comfortable enough I supposed. If I returned to the cottage I was certain that I'd get no sleep because of the guilt I'd undoubtedly feel. This way, I'd given Cian a reason to permit me to stay while still allowing him to save himself embarrassment.

"You'll be cold. I don't mind if you wish to come back over here," he said, as if he were the one doing me a favor. But his tone was completely out of character for him, and if he were human I was certain he'd probably be blushing. I nodded and settled back down against him. He was soft, and warm. I could feel his chest rising and falling with his breathing, the gentle sound lulling me to a deep and comfortable sleep that I hadn't been anticipating.

I woke the next morning to the sun streaming through the roof of the cave above me. Cian was gone, and I assumed he probably had a great deal of things to do in the day that were of greater importance than ensuring my comfort while I slept. Still, I had hoped that after all of the effort I'd put in trying to be kind to him the night before would have elicited some sort of thanks.

Stretching I got up from the ground and decided it would probably be a good idea for me to return to the cottage to see how Leto was faring. My stomach was rumbling quite ferociously and I figured his was too. Besides, we'd need to come up with a plan to ensure that Leto would stay out of harm's way when he returned- a problem that would be difficult to handle considering Cian didn't have any intention of telling him the truth.

I sighed a little at the prospect, and as I left through the mouth of the cave I noticed something strange. There, sitting on a small ledge at the entrance was a single, white rose. It had been separated from the bush, obviously with great care, and had been clearly put there deliberately.

I knew that the only one capable of doing so was Cian, but even still I wondered what would have made him do such a thing to the flowers he prized above anything else. I had been in such trouble for taking one before that I was a little leery of removing it now, but I couldn't help but think that it had been left there for me. Since it had already been plucked, I figured the harm in me taking it was quite slim, and I carefully tucked it into my hair noticing that the thorns on the stem had been also carefully removed.

I thought back to the day I had met Cian, and how he had spoken of balance in the wilds. I wondered if maybe this rose was his way of repaying me for the kindness I had shown him the night before- a kindness that must have been valued far more than I ever would have guessed.

I walked quickly towards the cottage, my spirits restored, I could take in the glances of sunlight that were able to filter through the trees and feel completely renewed. I would no longer need to tread on glass in this place now that Cian and I were getting along, and the feeling was such a relief.

As I approached the cottage I saw Rhymka pacing outside of it muttering to herself. I laughed a little and jogged towards her.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Briar! I thought you'd been inside at this hour! Cian asked mother if she'd make breakfast for the two of you, and so I came to bring it," she answered, gesturing to a basket with still steaming porridge and what looked to be fresh bread. My stomach lurched at the sight.

"So what's the matter then?"

"Well I thought your friend might be afraid of me, and so I didn't want to go in for fear of him attacking me or something," she muttered, a little embarrassed at admitting such a thing to me. Then, she seemed to notice the flower in my hair for the first time, and her mouth dropped.

"Where did you get that? Cian's white roses are his favorite!"

"Really?" I hadn't known that he had a favorite, but it made sense that he would associate himself with a white flower and the idea made me grin before I answered her question.

"I think it was a gift," I answered, not wanting to fully explain the events of last night. It would require going into too much detail about something Cian wished to keep hidden still.

Rhymka's mouth was still agape as she stared at the rose, and she couldn't help but pull it from my hair to investigate it further.

"I don't know what you did Briar, but it's clear you've won his trust. That's pretty admirable. He's never given me a rose," she added, a little put out at the thought.

"Maybe because he thinks your lovely enough without one. Whereas I need all of the help I can get," I laughed again, but Rhymka scowled in mock annoyance.

"I'll put it in your hair nicely," she said, setting to work at very quickly plaiting my hair in an elaborate braid I'd never have been able to accomplish on my own. Tucking it behind me ear she clucked in satisfaction and moved to pick up the breakfast basket. It was clear that she was stalling for time.

"Wait a moment Rhymka, I've got an idea," I said. Her eyes perked up curiously.

"It's true that Leto may be frightened of the Shi'ran, but he's a reasonable man. If we show him that there is nothing to fear from you then perhaps that will set his mind at ease."

"It's a good a thought as any, but I can't say I'm following you,"

"I was introduced to you as a fox first, and the Shi'ran changing into beasts was explained to me immediately. I think that's a better approach then having him find out by accident from someone like Elif marking her territory," I finished, grimacing at the memory.

"Good point. But do you think it will really help? I'm worried it might shock him more."

"It will probably be good for him. He needs to return to Mortar soon, but I'd like him to go knowing as much as he can about this place, and how wonderful it is." Seeing was believing after all, and from what I knew of him Leto was a man who valued study and logic. Changing into an animal was something from a children's story and I doubted he'd accept it without seeing it firsthand. I wanted Leto to understand the Shi'ran and appreciate them for what they were, hoping that if he could do that, then perhaps he would be able to accept the fact that Cian was his brother. Or at least he wouldn't cast aside his future child in the same way his father had.

Rhymka moved behind the cottage to have a little privacy to change, and in a moment out trotted a ginger fox. I'd forgotten how sweet the little animal was, especially now she wasn't covered in cuts and bruises.

"Wait here, I'll see if he's awake," I instructed, and she yelped a little in agreement.

I opened the door slowly and peaked inside. Leto was still laying on the bed, and I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. I called out for him and he stirred almost immediately.

"Briar?" He murmured, his voice still thick with slumber.

"Good morning! I've brought breakfast, and a friend!" I exclaimed as cheerily as possible. I didn't want him to think anything was untoward. Moving to sit up, I watched as he ran his fingers through his fair hair. It was still covered in the mud and forest debris from the night before. He'd need to wash up before he returned home that was for certain.

"I am very hungry," he admitted. "But where did you go Briar? I woke up in the middle of the night and you weren't here."

I cursed my bad luck. I'd hoped he didn't know I was gone, since I didn't want to explain anymore about Cian now.

"I couldn't sleep that's all. Rhymka you can come in now!" I shouted out, and the little fox came trotting in carrying the basket in her teeth. I hoped she wouldn't be offended if I picked her up, and she was much heavier than I anticipated.

Leto looked at her with a great deal of curiosity as he tried to identify what he was seeing.

"How amazing! It's a fox! I've read about these creatures in the library, but I never thought to see one up close. I remember reading that their pelts were often used as decoration on our ancestor's clothing," he said, reaching out to pat a disgruntled looking Rhymka on the head. I whispered an apology to her and set her on the floor. She looked up at me expectantly, as if waiting for me to give the word that it was alright for her to change form.

"Well you're right Leto, she is a fox. But Rhymka is also my friend. You see the Shi'ran people are the descendants of those that once used magic in Mortar, before they were cast out. And although they cannot do much anymore their magic has adapted to help them survive here."

Leto was still intensely examining Rhymka, touching her ears tentatively and causing them to flick with annoyance.

"Is that so?" he answered, not really paying attention to what I was saying. It was clear Rhymka had had enough of Leto and in a split second she'd changed back into her familiar female figure.

"In other words, I don't appreciate being treated like a test subject thank you very much."

I couldn't help but groan at her. Leto had practically gone comatose at the sight of her changing and was now staring, dumbfounded at her. She simply shook her head and moved to the basket she'd brought, dishing out the porridge to give to us.

"Would you like some breakfast Leto?" She asked, a cunning grin on her face. He didn't answer until I prodded him.

"Um, yes of course. Thank you Miss Rhymka," he answered uncomfortably, and she laughed. As she handed him the bowl she patted him on the shoulder in a comforting way.

"Sorry to startle you, but Briar thought it best if you were sort of shocked into this whole business. I promise it was easier seeing me change from an animal than someone else."

Leto just nodded and began to eat his porridge. I grabbed some too, and together we ate in silence while Rhymka sat on the bed next to him. I watched as his eyes kept glancing over at her in an attempt to fully believe what he was seeing. Actually I thought he was taking the news very well.

A knock on the door a moment later shifted his attention, and I went to go answer it quickly. It was Ouen, and he peaked curiously into the room.

"I heard that there was another Stone Dweller here, and I came to give my greetings. I didn't know you were here too Rhymka," he said, casting her a questioning glance.

"I was bringing breakfast. Come and join us if you like," she said. Ouen shook his head with a smile.

"I'm afraid I can't this morning. The sheep miss me already. But Briar, I think you should know that the rains last night have done wonders for your rose cutting. It's sprouted, just a little, but still, it looks as if you'll be able to go back home with your father soon."

My father. I'd nearly forgotten that he was missing in the events of last night and this morning. Everyone in the room noticed my face fall, and although Leto was the only one who knew the real reason the others at least had the courtesy not to ask why. Perhaps they thought that I simply missed home, and I was grateful that I didn't have to explain myself to them. Still, I wanted to see my rose, and so after a few, quick bites of porridge I ran off towards the pasture, with Leto and the others on my heels.

"Briar why are you running?" He called out behind me.

"Come and see!" I said, continuing until at last I reached the tiny sprout. I was panting heavily but I didn't care as I knelt down to get a better look at it. Ouen was right, the sprout was small, barely as tall as my fingernail. But it was there, and despite the sadness at loosing my father, and at learning of Cian's past, the tiny little plant gave me hope. Hope that no matter how awful my situation or how low I'd fallen there was always the ability to climb back up again.

I touched the bloom in my hair again, feeling the velvety soft petals beneath my fingertips, and I couldn't wait until the day when my rose would look as beautiful. With my friends gathered around me, Rhymka and Ouen looking delighted at my excitement, and Leto looking a might confused I realized something I hadn't before.

I remembered sleeping against Cian's warmth, snuggled against his soft fur, dancing, looking at the stars and eating with Rhymka's family. I felt more at home here, in the wilds than I ever had in Mortar, and once I'd found my father and my rose bloomed again I didn't think I'd want to leave.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Well here it is! The next chapter! Thanks for the reviews as always, and to show my gratitude for all the positive responses I will be posting 2 chapters this week! Expect the next one on Wednesday. I am already thinking about my next story idea...which is really bad since I ought to be focusing on this one, but I can't help but get excited. It will be mostly an original fairytale, though of course will have several connections with some of the classics. For now however, enjoy the Chapter 12, and please review!

C.V.

**Chapter 12- Infiltration**

A cool breeze blew through the grass of the pasture, carrying its scent along with it. I breathed it in headily, hoping to capture its unfamiliarity forever in my memory- just in case I was pulled away from this place.

Rhymka's face perked up a little at a sound that I couldn't hear, and both her and Ouen looked behind us expectantly. I didn't think I'd ever get used to the fact that they were so much more attuned to their surroundings than I would ever be. Eventually in the distance I could see Cian's white form, his coat reflecting the light and making him look as brilliant as ever. He didn't rush over to us as I probably would have done in the same situation. Instead, he took his time to walk gracefully, and the more I thought about it the more I realized it was probably to avoid frightening Leto.

The man beside me had already grown stiff at the idea of an impending interaction with his brother, and I had to admit that I was a little concerned as well. I wanted Cian to tell him all of the truth, even though I knew that it wasn't going to happen. Still, I couldn't help but hope that the two of them could at least connect a little since they were brothers after all.

When Cian arrived he glanced down at the tiny sprout and gave me a toothy expression that I hoped was a smile.

"I see your rose has begun to grow. You must be pleased, if the look on your face is any indication," he said in an almost overly calm voice that I figured was for Leto's benefit.

"Yes, I am. Though I can't help but wonder if it will be as beautiful as this one," I said, gesturing to the rose woven into my hair.

"I see you found it this morning then. That's good," he said, speaking a little gruffly. His awkwardness was almost endearing and I was glad that I hadn't made a mistake when I'd taken it.

"Aren't you going to tell her she looks beautiful then Cian?" Rhymka teased a little, striking him firmly on the side. He tossed her an annoyed look and I couldn't help but do the same.

"Honestly Rhymka, you need to learn to mind your own business sometimes," Ouen gently chastised, though it was meant as more affectionate than anything.

Leto, who had effectively avoided participating in the conversation until now, continued to look down at the sprout, as if he were afraid that by looking at Cian he would manage to incur the wrath the lion had shown the night before. Yet it seemed as if Cian was making every effort to act as docile as possible so as to make a better impression than he had earlier. I was glad that he had taken some of my words to heart during our time together last evening, though I was still certain that Leto would need to tread on glass if he were to avoid making him angry again. The lion had far too many unresolved issues with his family.

"I would like a word with our Stone Dwellers if you don't mind," he said suddenly, making Leto visibly blanch. I rested my arm on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright." Getting to our feet, we followed Cian back towards his cave, where he probably assumed he'd have the most privacy to speak with us. I wondered what it was that he planned on revealing to Leto, and whether or not I could be trusted enough to keep my mouth shut about things I knew I should keep quiet.

To my surprise, it was Leto who spoke first.

"Whatever you have to say to me, please leave Briar out of it. She had no idea I was coming here, and to be honest I thought that the likelihood that I would find her was slim,"

"How noble of you little lordling. But you needn't fear. Briar is far safer here than she would be in your city of stone, and quite frankly, unless you return immediately the same will go for you."

Leto's eyes narrowed. It was clear that he didn't understand what Cian was inferring, and I couldn't really blame him for his confusion. In his rage the night before, the lion certainly hadn't been very forthcoming with his brother, and I could tell that the matter was bothering Leto despite the fact that he was too intimidated to let it show.

"Perhaps you should explain things a little more to him Cian. He cannot read your mind," I urged as delicately as possible. The last thing that I wanted was to interfere between the two of them. Maybe it was because I truly wished that they could behave like the brothers that they were, though that seemed highly unlikely. Cian was troubled by the part Leto had played on his curse and Leto had no idea of his brother's existence. Still, I wanted to do all I could to help bring them together so that they could at least speak openly with one another. Even if Leto didn't know it yet they both shared a common enemy, and I had the feeling that they would need to work together if they wanted to break their family's curse.

Cian looked troubled, his eyes were narrowed and low, but they glanced up at me slowly as if he was irked I had suggested he reveal more than he was ready to. I tried to urge his conversation forward with my own eyes and he seemed to reluctantly acquiesce.

"Tell me Leto, what do you know of the wilds," he began in a more roundabout way than I'd anticipated.

"Not much, I admit. The subject has always interested my father more than myself."

"As Briar has explained to me. But I'm surprised you know so little about its history, since your family is so intertwined with it."

"All I know is what you told me last night, but you have to admit you weren't exactly forthcoming," Leto answered, finally becoming bolder. Cian growled a little at the affront but it wasn't as if Leto was wrong. Cian's behavior was hardly admirable and he knew it.

"There is a tunnel in your father's manor that leads to the wilds. Did you know that?" Cian asked. His brother's face looked completely incredulous.

"You must be joking! I've lived in that place my whole life and I've seen no such thing," he scoffed. I didn't exactly blame him for being doubtful, I'd lived there for quite some time myself, and there was no evidence of such a thing existing. I wondered why I was so quick to believe Cian before given the fact that I knew the Duke far better, and he'd never given any indication that he could do something so cruel.

I suppose I must have felt that Cian's pain was too genuine to be contrived in order for me to feel sympathetic towards him, and there was also no reason for him to want me to feel that way.

"But don't you think it could be possible Leto? Your home is so immense that I doubt even you've explored every inch of it, especially if it was a place you were never meant to find," I suggested gently, although I was fairly positive he wouldn't believe such a thing easily.

"I'll admit it's a possibility, but if my father could enter the wilds why wouldn't he have gone on his own to search for the treasure he wanted? Or even let your father use that path instead of sending him out through the trade tunnel?"

"Because he didn't want anyone to know," Cian answered calmly. "The Shi'ran are a source of shame for your family- victims that they've tried to hide for centuries. If they are discovered then the world will find out the truth- that the wilds were created to fulfill your ancestors' greed, so that they could maintain absolute control over all of Mortar as its protectors," Cian said, a story that I wasn't even familiar with. It appeared as if he was going to be more candid than I had originally thought, and I was both pleased and excited at what he had decided to share.

"I can't believe you. My family has worked too hard to keep Mortar safe to have anything to do with what you're suggesting!" Leto argued, and then looked at me forcefully.

"But it's true. Your ancestors forced all those who knew magic to create the wilds, and when they did and the walls were built they were removed from Mortar like an infection."

"Don't tell me you believe this nonsense Briar? This beast is evil! He's insane! He's the one who's kidnapped your father, you and now me for his own purposes! Who knows what he's trying to accomplish by trying to manipulate us into forsaking my father? Your own father is probably still here!" He shouted, his formerly calm demeanor had vanished thanks to the implications that Cian had shed on his pride and his family's honor.

I didn't know how to respond to him, since he was clearly upset about the things we were hearing. Yet I knew I had to say something. Cian was obviously waiting for me to answer, biting his tongue so as not to retort to his brother's rant. I shook my head a little sadly at Leto's words.

"My father returned to Mortar, and most likely to your father as well. I am certain of it Leto and I'm sorry if knowing these things causes you pain. But there is so much more to this than you or I could possibly understand. What I do know is this- your father treated my family kindly and I find it difficult to believe that he would be keeping such a secret from you. Still, you must admit that there does exist the possibility that he's been hiding something, you said you suspected such a thing only a few days ago. Perhaps you've found your answer," I said softly, but Leto was having none of it.

"So this creature's turned you against your own people has he? Then I'll just have to do something about it!" Leto shouted, picking up a stick that had fallen through the hole in the cave's ceiling. Brandishing it like a weapon he pointed it at Cian, who appeared wholly unfazed, well aware that he couldn't be harmed by such a thing. In fact I was almost certain that I sensed a sort of respect coming from the lion. He was impressed that his brother would stand so firmly to his convictions, even if he was wrong. Clearly stubbornness was a trait they both shared.

"Put this stick down boy, it won't do you any good. Even if you kill me you will still need to face the truth eventually. When the wilds were created and magic driven out of Mortar for good the ancestors of the Shi'ran hated your family for what they had done. They felt betrayed, and so using the last of their power they cursed you, so that your family would know the same suffering they felt- being left ostracized and alone in the wilds." Cian said, his voice so serious that I couldn't believe that Leto still seemed doubtful. Perhaps I was too easily trusting of the lion's words, but finding out that your family is cursed couldn't have been easy, especially since Leto hadn't been a victim of it yet. It would take his heir from him, and from what I knew of him, he was too good a person to be unaffected by such a loss.

"But I haven't been cursed! And neither has my father! So what you're saying can't make sense."

"Someday it will. But for now you must return to Mortar. The longer you are away, the more difficult it will be to convince your father you simply remained in town overnight thanks to some dalliance or another," Cian said. I was almost disappointed that he had ended the conversation without telling his brother of their relationship, but I couldn't press the matter. It wasn't my secret to share.

"I will take you to your father's entrance to the wilds. You can use it to reenter the city. It's much easier than taking down the wall of the tunnel and putting it back together again," Cian said abruptly, well aware that when Leto saw the place he was referring to he'd have little choice but to start believing his brother's story.

"While it is still daylight let us depart. The sooner you return the better."

Unbidden, I followed the brothers out of the village. If either one had a problem with me accompanying them they didn't speak it aloud. In fact, they didn't say anything, and the silence that drifted between the three of us was heavy with words being left unsaid. Leto was biding his time, waiting to see if Cian could devliver the mysterious manor entrance he had spoken about, and I had to admit that I was curious about it as well.

I wondered if it was painful for Cian to return to the place where he'd experienced such horrible memories, but if it was he didn't imply any such thing. Instead, he walked forward confidently with little care whether or not Leto or I could keep up with his brisk pace. He knew where to go, what paths to take towards Mortar, and though I could see sickle vines slithering in the distance and the calls of the strange pack animals that had attacked me before we didn't encounter any of them up close. In such a volatile environment it was amazing that I could feel so safe, and perhaps it was because I had seen Cian in action as he protected me. I knew that there was little in this place that could be more terrifying then he was at his angriest, but strangely enough the image of him tearing my predators to shreds no longer made me fear it was because although I'd seen him at his most terrifying I'd also seen him at his weakest.

As I was musing about him he turned around to check on the two of us, walking side by side like silent soldiers in his wake. He didn't stop or allow us to get closer to him, and I reminded myself that it was probably difficult for him to be near his brother so I shouldn't feel bothered by it.

Leto broke the silence just as the great walls of Mortar appeared in the distance through the line of trees that marked the entrance the the wilds.

"Briar this is your chance. You should return to Mortar with me. We can ask my father for help and I'm sure that he'll send his men to help find your father! I will protect you from the Shi'ran," he whispered. I saw Cian's ears twitch in the distance and I was sure that he had heard, but he made no indication of it.

I stopped walking and took Leto's hands.

"That's kind of you to offer, and while I miss my family very much going back now would only get me into trouble. You're father won't be pleased that I know so much about your family's history and who knows what he'll do to protect himself."

"I know my father is not guilty of what that monster says! He can't be!" I hugged Leto then, choosing not to upset him even further by arguing. No matter how suspicious he'd been of his father's activities before it still must have been difficult to accept something so horrible about your family's past.

"Your father did not begin the hunt against magic in Mortar, that happened centuries ago and so he is no more responsible for that than you are. What he has done he has done to protect you and the legacy of his ancestors. It is all he knows and it is difficult for me to hold him responsible for it. However it won't be long now before he expects the same actions of you, and I would be sad to see you acting in such a way." My words seemed to calm him enough for him to speak his mind.

"If this tunnel exists as the beast says it does, then I fear I will be forced to believe him.I feel as if every step I take is overshadowed by a sense of dread."

"If what Cian says is true than it is a good thing you've learned of it now. Someday you will be the Duke of Mortar, and when that day comes you can use this knowledge to bridge the wilds and Mortar instead of perpetuating your family's secret. You can do the right thing. When that day comes I'll gladly return to Mortar, and I'll be proud to say that I know you."

He smiled a little then, and although I wasn't certain how much my words had changed his opinion, I hoped they would serve to set his mind at ease at least a little bit. When I looked ahead I could see Cian sitting and waiting for us patiently. I smiled at the thought that he could be patient for anything, and taking Leto's hand I helped him overcome the desire to stop moving forward.

As the sun reached the highest point in the sky we had arrived at the wall, almost on the other side of the city than from where I had escaped my first time. I could see Cian struggling to go through his memories, to remember all he could about where his father had taken him the night he'd be cast out. He appeared to be having trouble, and we spent a great deal of time wandering around in circles until Leto began to grow more convinced that what we were looking for didn't exist. I had to admit that even I was growing doubtful.

"You say there is a tunnel into the manor, but I see no sign of such here," he said, confidence rising the more he thought that he had been right the entire time. I could hear Cian's growl of frustration as he searched through all he could remember to no avail.

"Perhaps it has been filled in?" I wondered aloud.

"Impossible!" Cian snapped, turning his great head to look at me forcefully. I didn't take his reaction to heart.

I ran my hands across the length of the wall in earnest, hoping to find something that could signify a hidden entrance of some sort, and as I did, my fingers eventually stumbled across something strange carved into the stone. It had been concealed by dust and debris that had fallen from the wall, but it was clearly a pattern of some sort. Blowing on it quickly I winced as the dust flew into my eyes and made me sneeze.

"Over here!" I called out to my companions. Leto's face immediately fell. He knew I'd found what we were looking for.

"I don't know what this is, but could it perhaps hold some sort of significance?" I wondered, taking a harder look at the unfamiliar pattern. It was so small I couldn't even make out what it was supposed to be. Cian looked as well, but didn't seem to recognize it either. Instead, to my surprise it was Leto who knew exactly what it was.

"This is the signet of the tower- my family's crest," he said softly, and lifting up his hand I could see him looking at his ring with barely concealed disgust. I hadn't noticed it before, being unimpressed with jewelry and the like. Most wealthy men wore signet rings of some sort, and they were usually passed down to their heirs when the reached the age of adulthood, as proof that they belonged to that family.

My father had told me that such rings were completely original, and unable to be duplicated due to the skill and uniqueness of the pattern. Only the noble families which they belonged to had the mold used to craft them. Leto knew that if such a shape existed the only one capable of putting it there would have had to belong to his family.

He pulled the ring off his finger, examining the shape and size of the seal on the wall and comparing it to his jewelry. It seemed that he had come to the conclusion that the two were approximately the same size, and so placing them against one another I was surprised to see that they fit together like a key and lock. Something about the strange device allowed the pattern of a door to appear in the side of the wall, and with our combined effort we were able to push it open while more dust created clouds around the opening.

Looking back at Cian, I could tell that we were in the right place. His face wore an expression that was completely foreign to me, and I had no idea how he was feeling as he recalled his last time here so long ago. Leto looked unhappy as well. The fact that Cian had been right about one thing had significantly increased the probability that he was right about everything else as well, and it was an idea that made the younger brother sick to his stomach.

"I will entertain the idea that your- your position may hold merit. Please allow me time to look into the truth of the matter on my own. For now I will keep it a secret that I met you, but if I discover anything that proves you're wrong about this I will tell my father of our meeting," he managed to stumble out. It was evident he was trying to maintain his composure.

"Fair enough," Cian said. "You know where to find us when you are ready to face the truth. Simply call out my name and I will fetch you at the tree line. I understand that this is difficult for you to accept, but what you discover might help us all." I didn't know if Cian meant all of his family, or all of the Shi'ran. Perhaps he meant both.

Leto looked at me once more, his eyes imploring me to follow him, but I merely smiled and shook my head. He understood now why I could not follow. If Cian was right, going with him would endanger my own safety, and truthfully I didn't wish to return home yet anyway. My sisters were all that were left for me, and my return would only put them in danger.

Cian and I closed the door behind the sullen looking Leto, and as soon as we were sure it was secure we turned around and began walking towards the village. He didn't say anything to me at first, but I could tell that something was on his mind. I decided I would simply wait for him to collect his thoughts enough to speak and so I walked beside him quietly taking in the view of the wilds as I walked.

Finally, I could hear him clear the rumble out of his throat.

"You could have returned with him you know. With Leto on your side the chances of you being imprisoned like your father were unlikely."

"True, but I think I would still be in danger. Why? Do you think I should have gone back?" I asked him, hoping that wasn't the case. I thought we had been getting along well enough.

"I'm not saying that, I'm just wondering why you didn't. It wasn't as if I could have gone after you," he said, self-deprecatingly. I sighed and pushed him a little.

"You're being ridiculous. If I wanted to go back I would have, but I'm perfectly happy staying amongst the Shi'ran for now. Besides, Leto needs time to figure out the truth for himself. It doesn't mean anything coming from us. There must be some proof of the curse to be found there."

"Do you think he will tell his- our- father?" Honestly I wasn't sure how to respond. The truth was it was a distinct possibility, but for some reason my instincts were telling me he wouldn't. Leto had known that his father had been up to something, and the seed of doubt had certainly been planted in his mind.

"I don't think that he'd risk finding out the truth by telling the Duke. Not yet anyway. Let's just wait. I have a feeling that once he learns something he'll return, and maybe then you'll have the courage to tell him who you really are," I said. Cian groaned, the prospect of the idea too difficult for him to bear.

"Or preferably he'll discover that by himself. He's smart, and a much better man than his father," he answered, causing me to smirk a little.

"You know Cian, I think you actually like him," I teased, earning a quick glare in response. I laughed, leaning against him as we walked. I was getting a little tired since I'd barely slept the night before.

"Would that really be such a bad thing? To like your own brother?"

He thought for a moment, his eyes gleaming.

"No. But it would be unexpected. Now climb on my back. You're far too slow and the others are probably anxiously awaiting our return."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Aha! I promised a chapter on Wednesday and here it is! This was remarkably hard to achieve because I just got acrylic nails for the first time, and since I play the violin I've never had long nails before. I cannot type well even though they're not too long at all! Another pesky in-betweener for you all, though I admit I secretly love Briar/Cian moments even when they end up arguing. I hope you enjoy. As always thanks for those who reviewed, and I appreciate your support more than you'll ever know!

C.V.

**Chapter 13- The Hunt**

My rose grew a little more each day, the tiny stem stretching towards the sky as it tried to reach for the sun with all of its might. I tended to it every morning, making sure that it had enough water and hadn't been trampled on by unwitting sheep. Taking care of the rose was no longer a burden to me, and instead, I found myself looking forward to my daily visits to the pasture. It kept me busy, since I hated feeling useless in a community where duties and jobs had already been established long before my arrival. Sometimes I felt a little out of place. The sideways glances and uncomfortable expressions on the faces of the Shi'ran had diminished, but they hadn't disappeared altogether.

I still tried to be as friendly and as open as possible- and my friendship with Rhymka, Ouen, and even Cian had served to increase my reputation at least a little bit. However I had a feeling that certain elements within the Shi'ran society were still working to ensure that my status as an outcast would never go away.

About a week after Cian and I left Leto in Mortar, I encountered Elif again as I was making my way back to the cottage from the pasture. I had seen her several times in the village since our last meeting, but she usually ignored me and walked in the opposite direction. Today however, she seemed to be in a particularly foul mood. Her already sharp features were made even tighter by the frown she wore, and while I wasn't sure as to what the cause of her displeasure was, I was fairly certain that it had something to do with Cian, since I could see his figure in the distance watching her walk away. I knew it wasn't any of my business but I had to admit that I was curious as to what they had argued about. After seeing her expression at spotting me though, I was pretty certain that whatever their argument was it had something to do with my presence here.

I groaned inwardly, since as curious as I was about the reason for their dispute I had no desire to deal with any unpleasantness in my otherwise enjoyable afternoon. Yet it appeared I would have no choice as she approached me to stare me down with as much fire as she could muster.

"Can I help you Elif?" I asked as sweetly as possible. I knew that being kind would annoy her more than if I had been rude, and the thought made me feel better than it should have. I wasn't normally petty- though with her I found it easy to make an exception.

"You're still here?" She responded with obvious disgust. "Haven't you worn out your welcome yet? I should think you would miss the comfort of your stone walls by now."

"Not at all," was my simple reply, and I decided to walk away from the impending confrontation before she caused any more trouble

I practically jumped into the air in surprise as I felt her warm hand grab my wrist abruptly, yanking me back towards her. Needless to say I was upset at her behavior, and I found that my patience was wearing thin.

"You don't deserve to be with him. You can't make him happy and you can't possibly understand him like I can. You've never felt the call of the wilds, the rush and pleasure of the hunt- of loosing yourself to pure, animal instinct. It's sad watching you try and befriend him, it really is," she spat, her voice as poisonous as venom. I remembered what Rhymka had said about Elif's desire to align herself with Cian, but I still couldn't understand why she would feel threatened by me. Although it was true that I had been on much friendlier terms with the lion recently I had no desire to align myself with him for power as she did. She reminded me of my sisters when they both desired the same courtier back in Mortar, only she had misinterpreted my actions completely.

Nevertheless her accusations made me wonder why I had bothered to try and befriend Cian when he had been so cruel and demanding when we first met. I had felt sorry for him surely, but if he was as animalistic as Elif claimed then I didn't think it would be possible for me to have accepted him as easily as I had. Between the two of us, I thought that Elif had misjudged him far more than I had, and despite all of my better judgement I told her so.

"You're wrong," I stated bluntly. "I may not have known Cian as long as you have, and I admit there is a sort of wildness to him that I have a hard time understanding. But you make it sound as if that's all that he is, and you are selling him short. He is just as much man as he is animal, even if he cannot show it like the rest of the Shi'ran."

I knew I was being rash again, but this time I didn't regret it. It was oddly simple defending Cian against Elif's unfair assumptions, my words rolled of my tongue more quickly than I could even think of them- making me sure that they came from my heart instead of being contrived.

Elif clearly didn't appreciate my candor, and her insult was written all over her face. Still, she had no retort to offer me and so instead she quickly fled, though not without making an aggravated noise first. I rolled my eyes and turned back in the direction I was heading only to see that Cian was still watching- as if he were waiting to see if I would need him to come to my rescue.

I was pleased that he had taken my words from the last time I'd argued with Elif to heart, and hadn't rushed to intervene again. Yet I was forced to debate whether or not he'd heard our conversation. For some reason the thought that he had made me feel embarrassed even though it shouldn't have. I was only doing a service for a friend after all.

Instead of heading back to the cottage I decided that I would go and pay him a visit to gauge how much he had overheard, or whether or not he was angry with me for butting into his business.

Waving as nonchalantly as possible I headed towards his cave and he walked to meet me.

"Were you and Elif arguing?" I questioned innocently, causing him to sigh enthusiastically.

"Yes, granted I've no idea why. I only called her in to ask her how the hunting party was progressing lately, but instead it seems that she was the one doing all of the asking in my stead."

"About what?"

"She is under the impression that my association with you is making me look weaker in the eyes of my people- that I am appearing too passive in my dealings with the descendants of the Shi'ran's age old enemy," he answered with a shake of his mane.

"Is she right?" I was interested in hearing his thoughts on the matter, since he could hardly deny that he had begun to act more kindly towards me since I'd arrived.

"I admit that for the most part, yes. I can understand why many of the elders would be upset with my behavior, and I'm going to have to call a meeting to explain that my actions are to help the Shi'ran in the future. If we could get the future Duke of Mortar to accept us then we would no longer need to fear that someday the Mortar army will decide to come into the wilds to destroy us."

"It still doesn't explain why you've accepted me so readily," I observed, making Cian chuff with laughter.

"Exactly what Elif said, and I didn't know how to answer her either. Perhaps it is because I admire your spirit, I have since I first met you, though that doesn't mean you don't frustrate me at times."

It was my turn to laugh now, and I playfully pushed him onto the floor of the cave that was covered with moss. To be comfortable I sat next to him, using his body as a rest for my back.

"You'd be bored of me if I didn't. Besides, it's not my fault you have a ridiculous temper," I teased while looking through the roof at the setting sun. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, since there was nothing else to really say. I couldn't very well come out and ask him if he'd heard Elif and I directly, since if he hadn't it would have been a dead giveaway that I'd said something embarrassing.

"It's getting late. Aren't you hungry?" he asked me after a while.

"A little I suppose. How about you, shall we fetch something to eat?"

He looked a little taken aback at my question, as if it was insensitive in some way. I didn't think I'd said anything wrong, but it was clear that I'd done something to make him uncomfortable.

"I can't eat with you Briar," he said seriously. I narrowed my eyes. I had always considered myself a rather intelligent person, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out why he'd say so.

"What on earth do you mean? Of course you can! I can just go back to the cottage and prepare something. You must be lonely always eating on your own, with only the fireflies for company."

"No matter what you think of me, or how human I present myself to you, the truth of the matter is that I am, indeed, a beast- and so I feed as one. My eating habits would doubtless make you ill and spoil your appetite."

I had to think about it for a moment. I suppose I'd always assumed that Cian's food was hunted for by Elif's hunting party the same way mine was but I guessed he preferred it to be fresh. Still, the idea didn't exactly bother me. Of course watching him eat wouldn't be pleasant, but it wasn't his fault he needed to eat the way he did, and he clearly hadn't seen some of his own people wolf down their meals. I wanted to be sensitive about the matter while letting him know that there was no reason for him to be self-deprecating about it.

"I understand, and I won't say that watching you eat wouldn't be difficult. But the more you isolate yourself and hide the part of you that is an animal the more unhappy you'll become! You should embrace what you are instead of hating it!"

"It's easy for you to say that, but I have no wish to see the disgust in your eyes when you watch. I know you'd try to hide it for my sake but that would make it all the more humiliating," he argued, and I could see his point.

"Why do you always do this? It's like you want me to dislike you as much as you dislike yourself! Well I'm sorry Cian but I simply won't do it. I'll respect your wish to dine privately, but it won't be because of my discomfort with it, it will be because of yours."

I got up to leave, disappointed that we were arguing again over something so silly as a dinner suggestion. I was just pressing the matter so forcefully because I thought that if Cian could just accept who he was then he'd be a lot happier- then maybe he would have the courage to face his father and brother once and for all. He was like the embodiment of all that was the wilds and all that was Mortar put together. His heart was trying to wall in the human part of himself so that he didn't loose it, and that same heart loathed the wild exterior that consumed him. It made it impossible for him to accept what he was.

Honestly I couldn't say why I was so determined that he be satisified with who he was, though maybe it was because for the first time in ages I felt that way. Granted,it wasn't as if I didn't have my own troubles. I was separated from my family, my father had gone missing, and if I ever went home chances were I'd go missing too. Still, despite the fact that I was completely human I fit the wilds much better than Mortar. Cian, on the other hand, seemed to be trapped and unable to belong fully to either place without realizing that he had the best of both within him.

"If you're so bent on believing I'm more man than animal then I'll show you how you're wrong," he insisted, lifting me onto his back without a second's notice. I realized then that he had heard my conversation with Elif, and my faith in his humanity was what had truly caused his strange behavior. He wasn't angrily trying to win an argument, he was trying to make me understand that I was wrong about him. If that were the case, I decided the only way to make him trust that my convictions weren't the ramblings of a naive girl was to go along with him, if only to prove him wrong.

I felt like I was flying on his back as we moved through the forest, his silver fur making him look like a falling star as he darted through the woods so quickly I could barely register my surroundings.

Eventually, we arrived at a part of the wilds I hadn't come across before, a heavily wooded area that was so thickly covered with needle trees that I could hardly see further than beyond the closest ones. Cian had sensed something beyond, and urged me to get off him. Regardless of his resolve to show me just how much of a beast he was he remained gentle towards me, and it was obvious he was not looking forward to what he was about to do.

For a moment I considered telling him that we should just stop this nonsense and return home, but something inside me compelled me to watch him despite the fact I was certain that what I was going to see would probably disturb me. I owed it to him to be honest about my feelings now.

It wasn't as if I hadn't seen Cian violent before, he had slain my canine attackers in the wilds only a few nights before- but killing to eat was a different matter altogether and I wasn't sure if it could be compared. Yet I was resolved to accept him for what he was no matter what I saw, because if I couldn't find it within myself to do so I could I expect the same from him.

He crouched low to the ground, his muscles taught and rippling with every slight movement. He was preparing himself to pounce on whatever creature lay just beyond my sight through the trees. Slowly, he crept forward, and in the cool, evening air I could see the steam from his breath rise as it caught the dusk's fading light. I was watching him so intensely that I barely saw him make his move.

In a flash he had descended upon his victim, and through the tree line I could only make out glimpses of white and brown fur. I heard Cian's growls and his victim's squeals, and the sounds made me flinch internally. I was grateful that I couldn't see everything, even though the sounds were just as horrifying as what I pictured.

Still, I stood my ground, unwilling to let my discomfort make me flee, or even show on my face.

In a few moments it was over, and Cian walked towards me, his muzzle stained red, his prey in his jaws lying limp and dead. I recognized the animal as a deer, and couldn't help but pity it. The expression must have read like disappointment, and Cian instantly took to the defensive. I could see in his posture and in his eyes that he was ready to tell me that he had told me so.

"Is this animal enough for you?" He rumbled, though not unkindly. His tone was far more regretful than that. Even if I had been frightened I didn't regret coming, if only so I could do what I did next.

"The poor deer. She had no idea she was about to be dinner, and I'm sorry for her. But it's hypocritical of me to judge you for eating her since I only just had venison last night. Granted it was cooked- but it was hunted for just the same,"

"It's not the same!" He growled, but I refused to acknowledge the beginnings of the temper I was certain would be unleashed if I continued the line of conversation further.

"Let's go home. I think I'll pass on meat tonight," I said instead, and dropping the deer Cian said nothing as I climbed on his back once again to return home. He took a much slower pace on the way back, and I watched as the faint beginnings of stars began to shine through the canopy of trees.

"I'll go back for the deer you know," he admitted quietly as he left me at my cottage doorstep.

"I know," I answered, "but if you're waiting for my horrified reaction it's not going to come. I am well aware what you are. It's you that seems to have a problem with that lately. You were so set in your ways before I came here- before Leto came here. It's the change that happened afterwards that Elif noticed."

His eyes narrowed.

"What change?"

"You're beginning to doubt who you are the more remember who you were, and that is what is making you weak. The only thing left for you to do is accept who you are today and move beyond the past- because until you do no one else will be able to- not the Shi'ran and not Leto."

Cian pondered this for a moment, and it seemed like he understood what I had meant.

"How did you become so wise?" He asked me, and I was pleasantly surprised at the unexpected compliment.

"I'm only really wise some of the time. It certainly wasn't smart of me to come chasing after my father in the wilds, as you've pointed out before."

"True, but I admit even if it wasn't your most logical of decisions I am glad you did." I smiled at him, and then feeling the bite of the chilly wind I turned to began to head inside of the cottage.

"Briar," he called out before I had the chance to go inside.

"I am going to gather the Shi'ran tomorrow. It is time that I tell them the truth about my past."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Sorry this is a day late! I've been quite busy at work recently. Thanks for the reviews!

**Frogster-** honestly your Twilight comment shocked me (and appalled me admittedly), and as explanation for a wrong doing I actually wrote this scene based on another Beauty and the Beast retelling I watched a long time ago, where the Beast dragged Beauty to watch him hunt and she comforted him after (though if you ask the name of it I couldn't tell you, it was years ago, the scene always stuck in my memory somehow). I never realized the parallels until you brought it up!

**Elfine- **At least one of your questions shall be answered! Read and see! :)

**Chapter 14- Confessions and Kidnappings**

I slept uneasily that night. I worried about how the Shi`ran would accept the truth of Cian`s past. He seemed to believe that it would not go over well with most, and he had confided that he was worried that the leadership he had worked so hard to achieve would be taken from him.

Still I didn't think that he would be abandoned by his people. Even if he had been born the son of their greatest enemy he had been raised and lived amongst them for most of his life. At least I was certain that Rhymka and Ouen would support him even should everyone else fail. Yet the damage that being forsaken could cause on his already broken ego would be absolutely disastrous, and it was that thought that weighed upon my mind all night.

When I went to Cian's cave in the morning my reflection in the lake was far from favorable. My eyes were weighed down with dark circles that one could probably spot from the other side of the village, and no matter how much I tried I couldn't seem to get rid of them. I didn't want Cian to think they were caused by what he had shown me last night because that was the last thing he needed to think about now.

As I had walked the short distance from my cottage to the cage the commotion in the village had already began. I could hear the Shi'ran whispering promises of a gathering that afternoon. They buzzed with excitement, though I was fairly sure that once the reason for the meeting came into light their excitement would soon change to an emotion a great deal less positive.

I called out into the cave before I entered as a courtesy, Cian bidding me to enter from his position nearest the little pool of water at the back. I walked in looking as cheerful as possible, though it was pretty obvious that he was feeling as uncomfortable about the forthcoming gathering as I was.

"Are you well this morning?" he asked, trying to break the awkwardness with a bland question. I nodded with a shrug.

"As well as possible given the circumstances."

"You're not the one doing the truth-telling so I don't know why you'd be bothered," he said sarcastically.

"True enough, but if it goes poorly I'll be the one to blame since I suggested it in the first place."

"Suggested wisely," was his kind reply, though his sigh betrayed his nervousness. I sat by him for a while, speaking about the progress of my rose in an attempt to take his mind off of things, though it seemed as though I wasn't good at being a distraction. His eyes still looked troubled no matter how much he tried to pay attention to what I was saying. Finally sick of watching him try to unsuccessfully act nonchalant, I stopped to flick him on his big nose. He winced uncomfortably.

"You're brooding so much your face might stick that way," I teased, using the same words my father used to tell my sisters when they were in a particularly foul mood- normally when they didn't receive something they wanted. I smirked a little at the memory, finding myself missing them more than I'd anticipated.

As usual Cian could read my face well enough to know that something was bothering me, and he looked at me questioningly.

"I was thinking of home," I explained without him needing to ask.

"Do you miss it?"

"I told you already that I have no plans of returning just yet. I have plenty of things to do here- helping you included. I have faith I will see them again, and when Leto returns I am certain he will have news of father."

"You put a great deal of faith in my brother. Are you so certain that he will come back?" he asked, still doubtful of his brother's honor.

"I guarantee it, though I haven't any real reason to- but then again, you think so to don't you?"

He grinned toothily at my observation and I was pleased to find I may have been able to distract him after all. He looked outside then, remarking on the time of day before groaning again.

"Cheer up. Just imagine how relieved you'll feel telling the truth to everyone. My father used to say keeping secrets starts to eat you up from the inside out until you tell someone. I never understood what he meant, but I see how telling me of your past has made you- gentler somehow."

Cian snorted. "I'm hardly gentle, but I know what your father must have meant. It seems he had bucket-loads of advice for you, and I'm glad you feel fit to share it. But let us be done with this talk. Someone else very wise told me that I ought to accept my past, and that's what I intend on doing," he said as he got to his feet. I walked next to him to the village square, where a great crowd of Shi'ran had already gathered, eagerly awaiting whatever it was that Cian was going to say.

I leaned over him to whisper in his ear.

"You're clearly loved by them. I think you'll find that the reception of the truth will be far less disastrous than you imagine it will be."

I could tell he was hoping I was right, but his expression was full of skepticism as he stepped up to the front of the crowd. I did not follow. His truth was his alone and I'd no right to accompany him while he said it.

"My friends, I stand before you today to share with you the answer to a riddle you've all been trying to solve since I arrived here so many moons ago. My origins I have kept secret for my own protection, but it has since become an action that I regret," he began calmly. He took a brief pause in order to asses the reaction of the crowd, though other than a few whispers of confusion there was little to ascertain.

I noticed Rhymka standing together near the back of the crowd with her mother. It was clear that all they were concerned, their arms were intertwined and they where muttering to themselves. I had to admit that I felt a little guilty learning the truth before they did. For all intents and purposes they were Cian's family- they had raised him and protected him from the dangers of the wilds. I hoped with all of my might that they wouldn't hate him for what what he was. He couldn't help who his parents were anymore than I could.

"I have always considered myself one of your people, but that doesn't change the fact that I am not- regardless of how I wish it were so. Of course many of you have wondered what I was when I first arrived, though after some time you gave me the courtesy of overlooking it. All I ask is that you treat me in the same manner you always have."

I saw him take a deep breath before divulging his great secret to his people. They were silent now, he had built up enough anticipation that I was fairly certain that most of the crowd were holding their breath as they awaited his next words. He looked at me then, a brief expression of terror in his eyes. I couldn't very well call out to him, but I flashed him the most reassuring smile I could muster.

"I am the son of the Duke of Grimsworth, the enemy of your ancestors, cursed to this form and cast aside as an infant. I know not how or why, only that my father hated me for what I was and wanted to be rid of me. I hold no love for him, nor any love for Mortar for my true home will always be here. I kept this truth from you so that you would not hate me for it. I ask for your forgiveness and understanding in this matter, although if you choose not to grant it I would understand."

The silence that had once washed over the Shi'ran was no more. They erupted in outraged cries of disbelief and anger. Cian's head was cast down towards the ground, ready and willing to accept the punishment that his people would demand. They shouted out questions so quickly that he could hardly answer them, his ears twitching as they tried to focus on one voice or another. He wasn't even able to respond fully before another question was launched at him.

My heart fell- wracked with the guilt and knowledge that it was my advice that caused this. Yet among all of the outraged voices, there was one, echoing clear above the rest, that made Cian look the most regretful he'd ever been.

I hadn't seen Rhymka move to the front of the crowd near where Cian was standing. I couldn't read the emotions on her face because she looked so incredibly conflicted as she stormed towards him. I didn't doubt she had more questions than he probably even had answers for. She snatched him by one of his braids and tugged him towards her far more forcibly than was necessary.

I stopped in my tracks to watch the confrontation, thinking it far better if I didn't interfere with them. Still, I was curious as to what she would say. Both her and Ouen had no problem accepting my presence amongst the Shi'ran, and so I didn't think that they would have a problem with Cian being from Mortar. I was fairly certain she was more concerned about the keeping secrets part, and I couldn't exactly blame her.

"How could you not tell me? Was I not to be trusted? My mother raised you Cian and that makes you my brother! Did you think mother and I of all people would hate you for who you were?"

"No," was the lion's simple reply. His face was downcast as he tolerated her abuse. He knew he deserved it, but it was still painful to watch.

"Well I hate you now! I hate you for lying to me for all of these years!" she shouted slapping him on his back. I doubted that he felt it much but it was more the nature of the action then the actual pain that shocked him.

"I'm sorry, but my past has nothing to do with who I am now."

"Don't you think I know that? Out of all people I've never been one to care about such things."

Cian didn't say anything now. Perhaps he thought that it was for the best to let her say the things she wanted to say without offering any more apologies. Instead he took his paw and pulled her close to him, squishing her against his mane. She was crying now, her arms slowly wrapped around his neck until I could hear her speak again.

"Then why now? Why would you bother revealing it to everyone. You could have just kept it a secret and avoided all of this mess!"

"I fear that my father is trying to kill me, to kill all of us to hide what has been done in the past. That's why he sent Briar's father here, in the hopes that he'd bring information back to him. He's waited for the perfect time to strike against me and the Shi'ran, and now he's found it."

Rhymka's face fell then, and I could understand the feeling. It was hard not to feel sympathy for someone whose father wanted to kill them. It was an awful thought, and it served to quench the rage she was feeling against him. I had a feeling that it was not rage that drove her passion however, it was worry instead. My fears were put at ease when she spoke next, her face nuzzled in his fur.

"You should have told me. What a terrible burden you must have borne alone."

"Not alone anymore sister," he murmured back, relieved that her wrath was short-lived. Rhymka released him from her embrace then, and looked over at me with a teary-eyed smile.

"True enough," she answered while stretching her arms over her head and wiping away the remnants of tears that remained on her face. "Well it seems I've a village to start putting at ease. It's probably for the best if you retreat for the time being. You seem to have caused quite a shock, though I suppose it will clear up after all. Just what I needed, extra work," she said heading off towards the crowd that was still debating over what to do with Cian's news.

The beast laughed a little at his sister walking away. We watched for a time, as she began moving to and fro throughout the crowd. I wasn't sure what she was saying, probably offering an explanation for her brother's behavior- justifying it to them in some way. She was remarkably good at setting people's hearts to ease, she had for me as soon as I'd arrived. I believed that given time the Shi'ran would trust Cian again. It wasn't as if he were the one who'd hurt them, and he had every much as right to hate his father as they did.

"She's always been that way, so quick to fly into a temper. Yet she's always cooled off rather quickly, at least in my experience. I don't envy the man who marries her though."

"Will you retreat as she says?" I wondered.

"No. That would be cowardly, though I appreciate her offer. If any should wish to speak ill of me then they should have the right to do so to my face instead of my tail. You needn't stay though, I'm sure it isn't a pleasant thing to witness and my people won't be keen on seeing a Stone Dweller at the moment."

For once I thought it for the best to listen to him. He was right in assuming I didn't want to watch him get hurt and this was something he needed to do alone. My presence certainly wouldn't help him win back the trust of his people.

I decided to slip away quietly to let Cian and Rhymka begin to control the situation, and I could tell Cian was shocked I was obeying him for once as I left. I walked towards the green fields of the pasture to enjoy the afternoon breeze. I would return once things had settled down, as I was certain they would given time and reassurance.

I watched my rose sway to and fro in the wind for a time. It looked as though it would bloom soon which filled me with the same feeling of melancholy I always did at the prospect of leaving and I pondered on the thought for a while while I lay in the grass.

Yet the wind brought with it a sound that at first I could not recognize. It wasn't the gentle sound of sheep grazing or anything else familiar. Curious, but unwilling to venture too far into the wilds to investigate I moved to the edge of the pasture to hear a little better. The more I listened, the more I realized that what I heard was the gentle clinking of armor rubbing together like it did when the soldiers marched for the changing of the guard. It filled me with a sense of uncertainty and dread.

I knew I needed to tell Cian of it right away, while he still had time to muster together some sort of defense. I vainly hoped that they wouldn't find the village, but something inside me knew that they were perfectly aware was it was they were looking for. I clenched my eyes shut.

Leto had told his father. I had been wrong about everything and now, at the worst possible time the Stone Dwellers had finally found their way through the wilds to the village. I had no idea how they'd done it, how they'd passed the sickle vines and escaped the wild animals that awaited them, but I knew that they had.

I turned to run, the urgency of the situation driving me forward, but just as I left the border of the wilds I felt an odd, stinging sensation rip through the back of my neck while strong arms wrapped around my waist, limiting my movement.

I shrieked,but the cold feeling on the back of my neck held stronger. I was fairly certain it was a knife, and whatever patrol was trampling through the wilds had a scout. A large, sweaty hand clamped over my mouth and I made to bite it so I could scream some more. I wondered if Cian would even be able to hear me through the commotion in the village anyway.

I was dragged through the debris on the ground, struggling all the while. My captor was strong though, and his hold on me never faltered. The sounds of shifting armor grew closer until I saw the glint of iron and heard the light chatter of men. I was carried to the head of the group and thrown on the ground roughly. Angry, I stumbled to my feet, brushing off the leaves and twigs that had stuck to my clothing

"I've found one of them animal people like you said sir," the scout who had been holding me said.

"No, she is one of us," a smooth, clear voice answered. It was a voice I hadn't heard since I had left Mortar, one that I used to admire. Now, the only thing I felt towards it was a sense of utter loathing. The fact that he had come meant one thing- Cian had been telling the truth about everything, and although I had never doubted him it was a comfort to know that I now had proof.

I stood and stared at the Duke face to face, defiance in every inch of my bearing.

"Why have you come here?" I demanded.

"Now Briar, that is hardly the way to treat your liege lord now is it?" he asked, more amused than anything.

"You are no lord of mine. You're the monster that sent your son to die," I spat. The Duke was far from intimidated by me. In fact, he laughed a little, bending down a little so he could face me straight on.

"My son is the one that is the monster, like my brother before him and just as Leto's son will be. I was a fool to spare him but I never would have thought he'd have survived. I've lost over half the men I brought with me in an effort to find this place, so having you as a hostage is truly the Stone's blessing."

Something in the breeze shifted, and what had once been relaxing now filled me with a sense of foreboding. While surveying the situation around me I noticed that the men the Duke had brought did look a little worse for wear. It was clear that they had been in some sort of battle, most likely with the plants and animals of this place. To be honest I didn't think that they would be able to any real damage. The Duke had left wholly unprepared for his venture, the knowledge that his son lived was probably enough to make him as rash as I was, but unlike me he was also arrogant. He didn't realize what Cian had grown up to become- a lion that could probably rip most of his guard in two before they even had the chance to run.

Still, the disadvantage of a surprise attack was never a good thing, and I couldn't risk my friends getting hurt. Thinking quickly I knew that if I could just get close enough to the village to cry out, Cian would hear me and be prepared.

Probably thinking me a meek little thing like one of my sisters the Duke's grip wasn't even that hard. If I could find something dangerous enough to distract his men, even a little, chances were I'd be able to escape.

Then I remembered the mud I had fallen into the night I'd tried to escape. It was deep, enough to hinder men in armor for at least a time- and it would surely shock them if they weren't expecting it

"Perhaps it is a blessing you found me Your Grace. If you promise me that I'll be able to return to my family safely I'll show you a way into the village that is unguarded by the Shi'ran."

"You were so quick to chastise me for my treatment of my son and now you're willing to lead me to his door? Oh no Briar, I'm far too intelligent to fall for such a ruse," the Duke chortled.

"I care about my own life far more than his, and it isn't like I chose to stay here willingly. I've always wanted to go home, and I'd rather return alive than as a corpse. Besides, attacking the Shi'ran head on would be folly. You haven't enough men to win."

The Duke's eyebrows rose.

"Then show us your way, but be warned girl. I'll be watching you."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay in this post! It was Chuseok in Korea, which is sort of like their Thanksgiving, and I went to Japan! Then I realized this chapter was going to be really hard to write, so I only hope I did it justice. Still, I'll put up two chapters this week to make up for it. I felt awful leaving such an ending on the last chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed and followed. It means a lot!

Without further ado, I present Chapter 15 of Briarheart!

C.V

**Chapter 15- Martyr **

I wasn't sure if I could remember the way to the swamp area I'd tromped through before. I had, after all, been trying to run away in the dark. Still, if I didn't try then Cian and his people would be doomed.

I was unable to walk freely. My hands had been swiftly bound, and my lead was held tightly by the Duke, who despite the fact that he was becoming more aged, was still fully capable of preventing my escape. It would have been truly foolish to try without the advantage of a swamp, especially with the armed guards that surrounded him. It was clear that since they'd all left Mortar a sense of superstitious dread had washed over them. Every small chirp and buzz in the forest made their breathing hasten, and it was completely obvious to me that they had encountered more terror in the wilds then they cared to admit to me. The only one who appeared to be completely unfazed by it all was the Duke himself.

The man I'd once admired had changed to a person that was virtually unrecognizable as anyone possessing virtue. Perhaps it was pure hatred of his son and the wilds that was driving him forward without truly grasping the danger of his situation.

It was that same drive that I planned on using to trick him.

I didn't exactly recognize where I was, but based on where I'd left the village the night I'd run off and my location now, I hoped I was close enough to at least spot it. I also knew that if the soldiers spotted the swamp-like area before I did I was in big trouble.

Before I could escape however, I had to think of a way to distract the Duke enough to prevent him from paying good attention to where I was leading him. I wasn't so worried about the men, they were so skittish at their surroundings I doubted they'd be watching their feet.

"You know," I mentioned as casually as I was able, "I'm surprised you came here yourself. Especially since you're the only one who truly comprehends how dangerous this place is."

The Duke regarded me with thinly-veiled suspicion, but still he answered me.

"I also know how dangerous the truth about my family would be if rumors were to circulate throughout Mortar. I won't risk loosing my position over my beast of a son."

"So is that why you took my father?" I wondered. The Duke examined me for a moment. I almost thought that he was impressed by my accusation.

"I took your father so that I would be the only one in Mortar to discover the location of the Shi'ran settlement. As it is, he's unfit to tell anybody else."

My heart froze at the cold words he so casually spewed at me, and I didn't want to imagine what he meant. Yet the Duke's answer also made me think of something new. He made it quite apparent that it was my father who had given him this location, and not Leto. In fact, he hadn't mentioned his youngest son at all in the discourse. Perhaps Leto hadn't betrayed us after all. If that was the case, his father's actions now would surely prove to him that Cian and I were being truthful. He could become a powerful ally provided we could get to him, and that my suspicions about his innocence were correct.

It was then, after I pushed away the distraction I was feeling, that I noticed them. Several decomposing corpses that smelled even worse than they looked. I knew that they must have been the remains of those creatures that had pursued me- the ones that Cian had demolished. The sight of them made the Duke's men physically tremble at the thought of what awful creature had managed to cause so much damage, and I prayed that they would have the privilege to find out. I grinned internally at the thought of them running away in fear, leaving Cian alone to pulverize his terrible father. Somehow though, I doubted that given the chance Cian could do it. The Duke was still his father after all, and the fact that they were so completely different only reassured me that Cian would do the merciful thing in such a situation. He would let his father live.

I knew that now we had come upon the swamp it was simply a matter of how best to get them all inside of it before they noticed that the mire was swallowing them up. I could only pray that it would debilitate them long enough for me to manage my escape before I began to sink myself. As it stood, I was still being held tightly by the Duke's tether, and struggling now would have revealed the fact that something was amiss.

Instead, I continued to walk towards my trap with as much wayward confidence as I could muster given my present circumstances. I was acutely wary of my feet, and the moment I felt them sink even the slightest bit into to mire, I urged myself forward stepping as evenly and lightly as possible so as to keep my balance. As soon as we were sufficiently inside the mire, and the armored boots of the guards had begun to slosh and creek, I let out the most unearthly scream I could muster.

These men had no idea about all of the dangers of the wilds. I would simply play on their fears and urge them to believe something that was simply not true at all.

"It's the sinking swamp! We'll all be deep underground in a moment if you don't hurry and turn around!" I cried. The soldiers and the Duke glanced at how their feet had begun to sink into the mud, and it seemed as if my slight exaggeration had alarmed them. Without waiting for orders from their liege many of them dashed in the direction we had come from, giving me the brief hope that the Duke's numbers would be further reduced before he undoubtedly met with the Shi'ran. Still, I almost pitied the soldiers. Without any real sort of knowledge of the wilds I was forced to wonder if they would even make it back to the walls of Mortar in one piece.

The Duke shouted curses, but it was clear that he also felt frightened at my declaration, and I was pleased I had been convincing enough to distract him, at least a little. The mud was clearly doing its work, sticking to his boots and causing him to sink into the ground far more rapidly than I.

"Don't just stand there! Help me get out of here!" he demanded quite unreasonably. If he thought his treatment of me or my family warranted any sort of help from me then he was completely mistaken.

"I would, but in case you haven't noticed I've myself to worry about! How can I help you when you've got me tied up like some sort of unruly beast?" I asked, putting enough fear in my voice for me to sound legitimately afraid instead of as victorious as I really felt.

The Duke clearly didn't enjoy the prospect of needing to unbind my hands, but as the mud was pooling around our legs at an alarming rate he didn't think he had much of a choice. I knew I didn't have a lot of time either. It wouldn't be long before he reached the solid ground at the bottom of the swamp and I needed to be long gone before that.

As soon as I was free I immediately bent down in order to make it seem as though I was really going to help him. Instead of pulling his feet and boots from the mud though, I jabbed him hard with my elbow where I knew it would hurt, causing him to buckle over, presumably in a great deal of pain. I took the opportunity to run as fast as I could towards the village. I could hear the Duke command his men to follow, but I doubted they would, at least not until the idea the the swamp was somehow more dangerous than it really was had been cleared.

I ran until my lungs burst as they tried to suck in air, and when I didn't think I'd be able to take it any longer I simply ran faster. I couldn't afford to be tired, or even the time it would have taken to see how close the Duke and what little men he had left were on my heels. I could feel an overwhelming sense of relief as the treetop houses of the village grew into my increasingly blurry vision. I was certain that Cian, as well as most of the Shi'ran, would still be in the square, and after having made it through the pasture I could see him. With what little breath I still had I cried out for him, his name coming out of my lips broken and distorted with my fatigue.

But he heard me still, obviously sensing that something was very wrong. He had made it towards me in a matter of seconds and examined me. But before I even had the chance to speak, Cian growled angrily.

"What happened to your wrists?" he demanded. I hadn't even noticed the Duke's tether had bruised them but it was evident I'd been held against my will, and even more apparent that it angered him.

"Your father is here, he held me but I escaped to warn you. He's coming from the direction of the swamp. He has little men left but enough to bring your people danger."

Cian roared with fury.

"We never should have trusted my brother!"

"It wasn't Leto, it was my father. He's being held prisoner somewhere," I quickly clarified. If there was to be a confrontation I wanted Leto left out of it if he could prove to remain Cian's ally in the future.

The lion spun around to address his people, who looked frightened and confused with the sudden change of events.

"You must take on your animal forms and hide. As far as we know the Duke of Mortar is unfamiliar with your ability, and so you should be safe. He will assume this place is abandoned provided he doesn't get a close enough look. I will lead him from here," Cian ordered. Although several of the Shi'ran looked quite distrustful of him still, I was pleased to see that all of them saw merit in his plan. Perhaps this would be his opportunity to prove himself to them.

Rhymka and Ouen made their way through the crowd towards us.

"Let us help you Cian," Ouen urged kindly, but the beast shook his mane in refusal of the offer.

"He cannot know you're here. Take Briar with you, I trust you will keep her safe in my stead."

"Absolutely not! I'm going with you! He already knows I'm here anyway so there would be little point in hiding. Besides, I can't let you face that horrible man alone," I protested. Cian's eyes, which up until that point had been burning with anger, softened.

"I should argue with you, but there isn't time. Let us lead him away from this place shall we?" Cian asked, bending over to allow me to climb onto his back. As he ran in the direction I had come from, I turned back to see a red fox run off into the forest with a small, brown wren flying overhead. So Ouen's other self was a bird? I felt it suited him.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to fight him?" I asked.

"That depends on him," he stated bluntly, quickly cutting off any further discussion on the matter.

We came upon him not to far from the swamp. As I'd anticipated the mud had seeped into his heavy clothing making mobility difficult. There were less than a dozen men at his side, and they all seemed to be quite laden down themselves. I wished that I could have saved the image of the Duke's face at seeing Cian forever in my mind. It was a truly unparalleled expression, a mixture of rage, awe and fear. Although Cian's face was shielded from me, I wondered what expression he wore at seeing his father for the first time, but I could feel his muscles tensing beneath me. He slowed down quickly, and after getting a good look at him, at least 3 of the the Duke's men fell to their knees in terror. I could remember how I felt at seeing him for the first time, and I almost pitied them.

Never taking his eyes off of his father, Cian crouched low so that I could dismount from his back. To help steady myself, as well as give him the support he undoubtedly needed I leaned against him.

"You wretched little strumpet! How dare you deceive me?" The Duke shouted, and I was surprised that he would address me before he spoke to his abandoned son.

"It proved a simple task Your Grace. It seems I overestimated your intelligence. Or perhaps the sheer idiocy of coming here has clouded your better judgement," I retorted causing Cian to throw me a sharp glance of warning.

"You speak so boldly with the protection of your pet. You should have helped me girl, because as soon as I've dealt with this creature rest assured that you will be punished."

"I would very much like to see you try," Cian said, hardly restraining his growl.

"So the beast speaks does he? I must admit I am surprised. I should have thought you completely wild."

"Not completely father," the lion answered, the word father spat out like it was poison on the tongue.

"At least I am man enough to wish my revenge on you. Was destroying me so important that you'd risk the lives of hundreds of men- not only your soldiers but Briar's father? How could you be so callous?" Cian asked harshly, though I almost wished he hadn't.

"Because I should have killed you when I had the chance, but I was soft and listened to the pleas of your mother- to let the wilds do the job instead. Instead, I've spent years dreading the day you'd come back and reveal my family's secret to everyone."

"And yet I never would have! You've involved innocent people in your quest to keep the terrible things your family has done hidden away and it must stop."

The Duke's eyes narrowed dangerously, but he dared not approach his son. The two had clearly reached a stalemate and I was standing directly in the middle of it. That all changed however, when something about Cian's demeanor shifted dramatically. It was as if he'd come to some sort of conclusion within himself that he hadn't bothered to share and I didn't like where it seemed it would lead.

"If I allow you to be rid of me as you so ardently wish, then you must promise to leave this place and never come back," he said resolutely, and unable to help myself I cried out against him.

"Why would you suggest such a terrible thing?" I demanded. "Cian you can beat him! You can make him leave here forever! How could you think of giving up?"

He didn't even look at me, his blue eyes still fixed on his father. The Duke looked intrigued, he even chuckled a little.

"Surely such a self-sacrificing offer requires more than having me stay away from this stone-forsaken place," he wondered.

"It does. You will take Briar back to Mortar, and you will not harm her or her family."

"A small price to pay," the Duke answered. "They are of relatively little consequence to me anymore. I give you my word. No harm will come to the Mills family, and my people will not enter the wilds again."

My heart was pounding so strongly in my chest I was sure both of the men could hear it.

"Don't bargain for my life like I'm an object Cian! I can take care of myself!" I insisted.

"It is not only your life I am going to save Briar. You should stay out of this," he answered coldly, pushing me back towards the Duke with his forehead. I pounded my fists against him, screaming for him to stop.

"There's no need to Martyr yourself Cian please! Nobody wants that! What's gotten into you? You've no guarantee that he will keep his word! Don't do this!" I pleaded, hot tears running down my face as I fought against him.

One of the Duke's soldiers snatched me from behind as soon as I was far enough away from Cian that he wouldn't be a threat. But the way he was acting was hardly threatening. If he wished to he could rip all of those men apart just like he did the creatures of the wilds that had chased me. So why wasn't he?

"I never thought you to be weak Cian," I said, thoroughly disappointed in him.

"Everyone will die if he returns to this place, and if I kill him here I am certain my brother will return with all of Mortar's army instead. I have no choice. This way everyone stays safe- you will stay safe. To ensure that, my death is but a small price to pay," he said. It was then I realized that he wasn't acting weak at all. In reality he was being very brave. He may have been acting like a fool, but he was a fool intent on saving the lives of all the people he cared about.

"If he is going to die Your Grace, at least allow me to be with him until the end. I swear to you I'll come quietly afterwards," I said, observing Cian's face only to find him completely unreadable.

"How sweet child. You truly care for the monster. Well, you've always been an odd one haven't you?" he mocked. Yet he was right. I didn't care for Cian a great deal. The idea of his impending death made me feel sick enough to wretch. In fact it was so horrible that I really ought to have been running in the opposite direction. But an even more terrible thought was the fact that if I didn't remain he would die alone, with only his cruel father for company. I would put aside my own feelings in the matter if only to provide him the smallest bit of comfort, no matter how awful the prospect that I'd never see him again.

I rushed back over to him as he laid upon the grass resolutely. Kneeling down beside him I didn't bother to quell the tears that were flowing down my face at an alarming rate.

"You're a real fool, you know that?" I whispered to him as I placed my forehead against his.

"Don't do anything rash Briar," he responded with a warning.

"I'm utterly helpless now anyway, since you've bartered my life away," I said, a little bitterly.

"Do you wish I would have fought him, truly?"

I nodded sadly.

"I know why you didn't. That's why even though you're a fool, you are a brave one, and I- I am," my heart swelled with a feeling I couldn't quite explain to him, which was unfortunate because our time was up. I began to breathe heavily, and I wanted nothing more to wrap my arms around him and shield him from the sword that was raised over his head. My crying had become heaving sobs now, and my grip on Cian's paw tightened. I could feel it trembling and knew that he must have been far more afraid than he was giving his father the satisfaction of knowing. Or perhaps it could have simply been for my benefit. That knowledge made my chest ache even more since if I moved to protect him now I would be dishonoring the sacrifice he was making on my behalf- and on behalf of the Shi'ran.

I clenched my eyes shut, awaiting the sound of the final blow.

"Thank you Briar," I heard him whisper the words that would be his last and I screamed out with anger and frustration as I felt the air around me being split by the blade of the sword.

Yet the blow never landed. Something had caused the Duke to stop before he managed to follow the attack through. Tentatively opening my eyes I looked to see hundreds of creatures all around us- of every shape, size and color imaginable. Small rabbits to enormous bears had managed to circle where we stood, and the mere sight of it made the Duke falter in surprise and fear. It was clear they had been able to sneak up on him. All at once, I watched as they transformed- something that was still strange to me but extremely frightening for the Duke and his men. In shock he dropped his sword when he realized that he was extremely outnumbered by the Shi'ran. Cian looked just as startled at the incredible rallying of his people. Apparently they had forgiven him after all, though after what he had just tried to do for them it would have been difficult not to.

Perhaps I was so distracted by the events around me that I was simply to stunned to realize that the Duke had approached us again, and before I knew it his strong grip was around my neck, pulling me away from Cian and to my feet. I screeched and struggled with all of my might, but he pulled a small paring knife from his jerkin and held it against my throat uncomfortably. I didn't speak again.

"I know when I've been had. It seems you are not alone here today, but as you so obviously care for this girl it seems I shall have to play a little dirty. Since you have clearly reneged on our deal I will require her for my safe passage out of the wilds. She will return to Mortar with me, and should you ever attempt to reveal the truth of our curse to anyone I will not hesitate to have her killed. I will bring all of my armies to your beloved wilds and I will destroy every, single one of you."

Cian snarled, his sharp teeth bared dangerously at his fathers threat.

"Now I suggest you tell your people to let me pass! If anyone so much as comes a stone's throw away from me, or I am placed in danger by anything in this accursed forest I will not hesitate to have her killed," the Duke stated, and I watched the Shi'ran part to allow him passage through their ranks, responding to some sort of signal by their leader.

I wanted to tell Cian that everything would be alright, that I would be smart enough to find my way out of this mess, but it was impossible given the fact I was being threatened so. Instead, I tried to convey my thoughts through my expression as best I could. His eyes held mine so firmly that I thought that I might burn from their intensity.

As the Duke dragged me back towards Mortar painfully and slowly, I could hear Cian's roar in the distance. The sound was unlike any I'd ever heard, and made the Duke quake in fear and walk a little faster.

The whole way back I knew I was being observed. The Shi'ran were all over the forest now, keeping any possible hindrances at bay until we reached the grassy border of the wilds and the fields outside of Mortar. It was then I knew I was alone in the Duke's presence, and idea that was acutely uncomfortable. He entered the Mortar through his own passage through the manor, what few men he had left following him inside. I'd no clue what had happened to the others who'd run off, and I didn't even want to think about it since I doubted they'd made it out of the wilds safely.

As soon as I entered Mortar again I was led to the dungeons of the manor, a place I'd never seen before, and had never wanted to. The Duke opened the gate harshly and threw me inside.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here Briar. Your father certainly has," he taunted, and then with a resounding thunk he shut the door and locked it before I could even manage to get to my feet.

It was dark inside, the only light from a barred window in the ceiling. It smelled of dampness, mold and human waste, making my nose cringe at the smell.

Yet there was one, bright thing that awaited me in such a terrible place- the sight of my sleeping father. He looked quite terrible. He'd lost a great deal of his hair, his clothes were filthy and he was skin and bones. Still, he was alive and I couldn't help but cry out in happiness to see him again.

I had roused him from his sleep, and he winced at me, almost as if he was trying to determine whether or not I was some hallucination.

"Briar, my dear child, can that really be you?" he spoke, his voice hoarse and broken. My arms wrapped around him in an instant.

"Yes of course it is! Oh how I've missed you father!" I cried into his chest. He gently wrapped his arms around me in an attempt to comfort.

"I never thought I'd see you again. And to think you escaped that monster just as I did, only to find yourself here. I never would have believed such behavior of the Duke," he said as he sat up wearily to get a good look at me.

"Cian is no monster father. Everything we thought we knew about the wilds is wrong," and so, to prevent myself from drifting into despair at my current situation, I told him of everything I'd learned living with the Shi'ran until I finally fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Hello! Here's this week's second chapter as promised! I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who's given me such kind support, I really appreciate it, and it's thanks to you all that I've been able to write so quickly.

That being said, I thought I'd ask if anyone has any fairy tales, myths or stories that they particularly enjoy that they would like to see me write next. I had an idea, but I discovered a similar story already on the site, and would hate to do something that's already been done or inadvertently take another author's ideas. That's why I'm opening it up for debate. Keep in mind if you do share an idea and I get inspired by it I'll probably end up twisting it the same way I've done all of my other rewrites. If that's what you are looking for however please let me know! My only condition is that romance is required, obviously... Let me know in a review or a PM!

Much love,

C.V

**Chapter 16- Prisoner**

When I woke up the following morning, I'd almost forgotten where I was. Perhaps I'd dreamed of being in the wilds still, since I could almost hear the birds in the sky, and smell the scent of Cian's roses in the air. But when I gained full control over my consciousness I recalled where I really was, and it was nowhere near as beautiful as the place I'd woken up in the day before.

The only comfort I had in the small cell was the sound of my father's breathing- I had missed him more than I'd realized. I watched him for a while, though I wasn't sure how long I stayed awake before he got up himself, I had the feeling that he had been exhausted. I wondered if it was because he'd been full of worry. Although it had felt like a lifetime away for me, when my father had been rather forcibly removed from the Shi'ran village Cian had seemed quite like the beast he appeared to be. While I had been able to discover the truth of his character, my father had been left thinking I'd been the victim of some terrible monster because of his actions.

It had taken a great deal of time to tell him all that I had discovered about the Shi'ran and Cian, and while he was shocked and amazed by it all he was able to accept the truth with relatively little in the way of skepticism. I supposed it was because he'd always believed in the continued existence of magic and wonder in the world- a trait he'd passed on to me.

When I finally saw him stir he looked up at me and smiled, the creases in his eyes squishing together and making him appear much older than he had when I'd last been with him.

"Not the most comfortable arrangement for sleeping is it?" he laughed a little, before the sounds of his mirth gave way to dry coughing. I grew worried that his time in the prison had done little for his health, and I wanted to remove him from the place as quickly as possible.

"Not particularly, but any blanket they provided would probably be itchy anyway," I replied in an attempt to sound cheerful. I was trying to stay positive, since I knew that putting me behind bars was one of the Duke's ways of breaking my spirit, and I refused to let him win. I wasn't sure how long it would take, but I would find a way out of here- and after getting my sisters, my family would leave Mortar forever.

I shuddered to think of how they would accept leaving the luxury of the Duke's palace though, especially when my plan involved them heading to the most dangerous place they'd ever heard of. Both were as stubborn as I was, and I almost cringed to think of the amount of convincing that it would take to make them to listen to what I had to say. But it wasn't as if my father and I could leave them for the Duke to use as hostages.

Yet all of my planning for a future escape was left as pretty useless considering I'd first need to think of a way to get out of the cell. The bars were as thick as my arm, and didn't have a spot of rust on them that I could use to chip away with a stone. I had no tools, not even so much as a spoon to use for digging. On top of that, I was both cold and hungry, feelings which left me unmotivated to work and more inclined to huddle against my father for as much comfort as I could muster.

"Does the Duke ever pay you visits father?" I asked on third day since I'd been captured. I hadn't seen hide nor hair of him since I'd been thrown inside and I'd done everything short of threatening my own life to bring him to see me for little reason other than the fact I wanted to yell at him. I'd screamed, I'd shouted, I'd banged on the bars until the guards outside of the door had been driven crazy enough to enter the cell room to shut me up. But still, the Duke didn't come.

"He only came when he wanted information about the wilds, and even then only once. How I regret telling him what I did now. I just hoped he'd be able to save you and I didn't realize what pain my information could cause," my father whispered sadly. I placed my hand on his shoulder to try and support him.

"It's alright father. We will find a way out of this, and Cian is more than capable of coming up with a plan to save his people," I said, feeling quite assured about that at least. My father grinned at me a little.

"You have been speaking so highly of him child," he said, a strange tone in his voice that I didn't think I'd ever heard him use before. I had to ponder an answer to his unasked question, since I wasn't exactly sure why it was my opinion had changed so greatly since our first encounter.

"It's true that I have a great respect for him. He's a competent leader and a good friend. And despite all of the terrible things that have happened to him he still puts others ahead of himself. He could have killed the Duke father, and then all of this would be over."

"Why didn't he?"

"Because he knew that if he did Leto would find out eventually, and then he'd bring an army to destroy the Shi'ran for the sake of revenge. For me, seeing him there, ready to sacrifice himself for the Shi'ran- it's like something from one of your stories of old when kings still had honor."

"From what you've said he seems every bit the leader he was born to be. I wonder if such a test was what the wilds have intended all of this time," my father mused, but his mutterings struck a chord deep inside of me. I was so shaken by my thoughts that I couldn't help but leap up in surprise, grasping the old man by his shoulders and giving him a shake.

"By the Stone, father you're right! The curse on the Duke's family, it's not just a punishment. The ancestors of the Shi'ran were angry, certainly. But to blame the old Duke's descendants for a crime they didn't commit seems quite unlike the culture they sought to create afterwards. The Shi'ran are an honorable people now, and I can't imagine that would have been any different a long time ago. Cian's curse was meant for just as much a blessing as it was a punishment," I exclaimed.

"Daughter, I fear that I'm not following you. How is what was done to him not a punishment?" My father said, mildly amused at my outburst, but still curious as to what I had to say. As it was I could barely contain myself, but I tried to slow down my thought process as best I could so that at least one other person could consider my idea with me.

"It's just, if the Shi'ran really wanted to punish the Duke's family, why wouldn't they curse all of its descendants? Why only the first born? Or for that matter, why wouldn't they ensure that the Grimworths never had any children again- put an end to their line altogether? I'm sure they could have if they'd had the intent."

My father looked pensive at my question, as if he couldn't come up with the answer at all. I had to admit it was quite puzzling.

"Living in the wilds has allowed Cian a perspective that he'd never have gained while living in Mortar, but he's learned how to be an effective leader just the same. By rights, he should be the next Duke. Perhaps what the curse has been trying to accomplish all along has been rejoining Mortar and the wilds in their next leader, effectively destroying the unnatural boundaries that were created by the first Duke of Mortar."

"Then what of the dangers in the wilds themselves then? If the Shi'ran truly wished to recombine worlds surely they would have omitted the creation of the very things that have prevented the Stone Dwellers from entering in the first place."

"True, but I don't think all Stone Dwellers are welcome. Only Cian. How else did he survive them as an infant in a body not his own? I could barely make it to the village unscathed without knowing where I was going. Yet he could have probably lasted forever if he'd had food and water.

Don't you see father? The curse isn't a curse at all! It was meant to be the hope for the future of both our peoples, but the Grimsworth family has always disposed of their first-born before any of them had a chance to learn as Cian did. He is the best of both Mortar and the wilds, even if he himself hasn't figured that out yet."

I'd finished my rant. I'd gotten so worked up that I had begun breathing heavily in my excitement. My father was looking at me as if I was some sort of mysterious being. His eyes were wide and in awe of me, though I could also tell he was proud. He had raised me to use my brain after all, and that's exactly what I'd done.

"You just might have something to that," he finally said. "Granted there's no way we can prove your theory except by testing it."

"And to do that, we'll need to get out of this stone-forsaken prison cell," I sighed, left again to my original dilemma. For some reason however, the knowledge that I might be able to provide a theory to help Cian understand the nature of his curse brought me great joy, even though I'd no means to break it.

After nearly a week in the cell, with little other than dried bread and water to keep us fed, I began to feel the discourage I'd tried so hard to not let seep into me. At night, I'd continue to dream of being back in the wilds, looking up at the stars in the pasture, or sitting in Cian's cave with the roses. I found it strange that every night, he was also always there by my side, and the knowledge was comforting even though I knew it wasn't real.

Having little else to do during my seventh day in captivity, I woke up from an afternoon nap after hearing my father's laughter. Groaning a little, I glared at him with annoyance. In dreams I could escape to somewhere better, where I wasn't bothered by a grumbling stomach. Though it didn't help me come up with any plan to get out I'd begun to think that there wasn't any plan to be had and sleep was a relief from that knowledge.

"You were speaking in your sleep Briar," he said, as explanation for his having woken me.

"What? I was not," I answered grumpily, trying to find a new position on the ground so I could drift back asleep.

"You were. You were speaking the name of that lion I daresay," my father continued to laugh. It was true, I had been dreaming of him again, but that was no surprise. I just wanted to be back where I'd been happy. There was nothing wrong with that, and I refused to dwell on such an insignificant matter further. I pushed away all thoughts of missing him as nonsense that would serve no purpose if I truly wanted to escape.

"I was simply dreaming of returning home," I said in a nonchalant way as an attempt to drop the subject, though I hadn't even realized the error. Technically, I was home, in Mortar. But I was certain now more than ever that it was not the home where I wanted to be. If my father noticed, he said nothing, and left me alone to feel guilty about being so moody.

I laid on the stone floor, staring up at the sky through the barred window on the ceiling. It had rained the day before, and where I was laying was still damp. Yet, looking at the sky made me feel better, and so I tolerated the slight discomfort since it wasn't much worse than those I was already bearing.

Suddenly, a shape fluttering across the length of the window caught my attention. For a moment, I wondered if I had been seeing things, until the sight of something falling from the sky made me move out of the way at the last moment. I looked down at where I'd just been laying and saw a tiny rose bud, pink in color. My heart rose with the sight and I immediately snatched it, drawing it close to my chest as if it were a precious child. Tied on the tiny stem with thin twine was a dirty piece of scroll that had been cut so thin the writing was barely legible. Written with thick, black ink was one word.

Wait.

Although I knew he could never have wrote the message himself, I had no doubt of whom had sent it. I felt my heart begin to beat more quickly at the knowledge, and only imagined what Cian would say when I returned- probably some silly jibe at having to rescue me again. Yet I wouldn't even mind it, I'd just be so happy to see him again. A prospect that was being to make me feel a little confused as to why. I knew I'd be pleased to see all of my friends amongst the Shi'ran again, but it was a different sort of feeling I got when I thought of Cian then it was when I thought of them and I didn't want to pursue the implications at present.

Aside from the message itself however, I'd also begun to suspect who'd delivered it, though I scarcely wanted to believe such a thing could be true. My father had watched the whole exchange rather curiously, and very quietly, so as to not disturb the guards outside the wooden door that sealed our cell area off from the rest of prison, I simply handed my gift to him.

He looked so pleased he almost shouted, not that I could blame him since he'd lived in that awful place for much longer than I had, but he managed to hold his tongue. I huddled against the wall, still holding the rose tightly in my hands. It had renewed my hope.

It was night when the bird flew through the open part of the window overhead, fluttering down silently until it landed on the opposite side of the bars from my father and I.

When he had changed, and I saw Ouen standing before me with a look of concern on his gentle face, I almost wanted to cry.

"How did you find us?" I whispered, so overjoyed to see a friendly face again.

"It's a long story, one I'm happy to tell you as soon as we get you out of here. For now, call in the guards, and I'll surprise them," he said confidently. I had no idea what he was going to do, but I had to trust in him. As Ouen had said, I shouted out for help as loudly and convincingly as I could, and the two guards came rushing in. Before they even knew he was inside, Ouen had managed to knock them out using the flat of his hand and well-positioned pressure.

"Remind me never to cross you," my father muttered, a little nervous about the display we'd just seen. Ouen, too focused to respond, led us swiftly up a small set of stairs where we were greeted by two pairs of guards who'd already been taken care of.

"Did you do all of this?" I wondered, but the man shook his head. "I'm not alone. I had help. Follow me and you'll see, we're almost there," he said, leading me through a part of the manor that had become familiar to me.

He rapped on the door three times in quick succession and the door opened to reveal a rather bedraggled looking Leto. Without any word at first he ushered us inside his rooms and bade us to sit down. It appeared as if he'd been prepared for us, since he offered us both some warm tea and fresh bread which we wolfed down ravenously before anyone bothered to say a word. Fully sated, and on the verge of grateful tears, I couldn't help but stand up and embrace the young lord.

"Thank you Leto," I muttered into his ear, and then turned around to face Ouen, thanking him as well.

"I half expected you to have escaped yourself," Ouen joked a little, causing me to blush.

"Unfortunately wit cannot saw through iron bars, though if I think of a way how in the future I'll be sure to let you know," I answered as jovially as I could. My attention was returned to Leto however, as he cleared his throat a little awkwardly from behind me.

"Forgive me Briar. You were right all along, I was just too much of a fool to see it. Now the Shi'ran are in danger and you were imprisoned- and I've only myself to blame," he confessed self-deprecatingly.

"I didn't ask you to believe any easy thing Leto. You're being too hard on yourself," I said as kindly as I could. Leto smiled a little, his eyes had lit up at my words and he looked at me curiously.

"You know he said the exact same thing."

I tilted my head, unable to think straight enough to figure out what Leto meant right away.

"Who did?" I asked him.

"My brother, of course."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Welcome to Chapter 17! It's officially the longest I've written yet and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all of my readers, and reviewers. You're all incredibly lovely people and I'm so honored to have you comment! (May I also say I love it when Cian acts like a gentleman?)

Love,

C.V.

**Chapter 17- Homecoming**

I stood, staring at Leto with wonder in my eyes.

"You know about Cian? How ever did you find out?" I asked, my voice practically dripping with the astonishment I felt. Leto sighed, and ran a hand through his fair hair, as if the thought of telling me the story was daunting. Still, I wouldn't relieve him of the burden since I desperately wanted to know. Leto shuffled into a seated position that seemed to make him feel more comfortable, and he began his tale.

"After you brought me back to Mortar I had a lot of thinking to do. Although I suspected both you and Cian were right I couldn't help but doubt. The man is my father after all, though it's a fact I've become recently ashamed of," he confessed, looking completely downtrodden. Truly I felt sorry for him. It must have been incredibly painful for him to realize the truth of his father's character, especially since it had been so carefully hidden from him for so long.

I reached across the part of the floor that separated his seat from mine to take hold of his hand gently.

"Don't trouble yourself on our account," I said, gesturing to my father and I. "We're alright now thanks to you and Ouen aren't we?"

He nodded, and continued.

"I scoured through every book, every history about the wilds that I could possibly find in our library. It was only then that I found something very strange. As you know, such things had never interested me before, and I'd never bothered to read them . But all of the volumes in my father's collection are incomplete. They reveal practically nothing about the wilds, and just when you think that they might provide some sort of useful information the pages have been removed. I admit it's been done very skillfully, and I barely noticed at first. I've no doubt now that my father has them in his possession, but he couldn't remove the volumes altogether or I'm certain some noble or another would have commented."

"So then what did you do?" I asked when he reached a natural ebb in the flow of the conversation. I could hardly wait for him to continue.

"I came to the only logical conclusion and determined that something was amiss. I was willing to accept that something about my family was not what it seemed, and so I decided to go back to the wilds to give you and Cian a fair hearing," he finished. I couldn't help but beam at him with pride. I was glad that my faith in him hadn't been misplaced, and that he was as worthy of Cian's trust as I'd led the lion to believe. If I had been wrong, and Leto had been the one to tell his father of Cian's location, my guilt would have been excruciating.

"You can imagine my surprise when Cian met me at the border. He was even angrier than he was when I first arrived in the wilds, demanding I tell him where you'd gone, and if I knew whether or not you were safe. I had no idea that my father had even left the city let alone taken you hostage. It was then that he told me everything, about his past and who he really was, and although it was difficult to accept at first I have every confidence that he was telling the truth," he said wholeheartedly. I had to look at him with a little skepticism though.

"You were so convinced that he was lying before. For all you know he could have been lying about me being taken hostage. What changed your mind?"

"Because I've never seen anyone so worried in all my life. Such genuine love and concern for a person would have been very difficult to fabricate," he answered, the words causing my heart to swell. In fact I couldn't help but feel a little bit embarrassed. Surely he couldn't have been that concerned for my safety. We were friends of course, but such a thing seemed quite out of character for him.

"Together we managed to come up with a plan to rescue you. Ouen here was only to happy to offer us his assistance. I have to admit, those shape-shifting powers of the Shiran come in handy in a pinch. They're a fantastic ally and a terrible enemy. I hope that by working together we can become the former."

Ouen gave a nod of agreement. Though the two men, and even my father seemed rather at ease with our current situation I couldn't help but still feel a little anxious. We weren't out of danger yet by any means.

"I'm glad that we've all been able to find some common ground, but for right now I'd really like to know how you planned on getting us all out of here. Besides, I'm not going anywhere without my sisters, they'll only be used against us if they stay here."

Leto looked a little disturbed at the mention of them, perhaps because he'd forgotten about their existence- a fact that would make them miserable indeed.

"You're right, of course. I suppose I could discreetly summon them to my room for a chat, though since I've scarcely spoken with them before I could arouse their suspicions," he offered, but I shook my head.

"I doubt that they'd ever decline an invitation to take tea with the next Duke of Mortar, so I wouldn't worry about that." My father laughed in agreement.

"It's not in their nature to snub royalty," he added, and Leto set out at once with the preparations. He called for some tea, and for a manservant to fetch my sisters immediately while my father, Ouen and I hid from view.

It had barely been an hour before they'd arrived, dressed as splendidly as they could have been. Still, there was an air about them that seemed foreign to me. They didn't seem at all like the lovable flibertygibbits that they had been when I'd left. Even their clothes seemed to have faded. It was as if there was a shroud of somberness between the two, despite the fact that they still maintained every appearance of grace and poise.

While we remained in hiding, the manservant poured the tea and laid out a number of delicious looking sweets on the dining table. When he'd finished, Leto dismissed him and bade my sisters to sit. While seated they looked as beautiful as a painting, yet their expressions were severe and guarded.

"My ladies, I fear my calling you here has probably come as a shock to you," he began kindly. It was Zinnia who answered first, her voice stained with false brightness.

"Not at all My Lord. My sister and I are honored. It's just I'm sure you're aware that both our father and sister have gone missing, and we haven't been quite ourselves lately."

Leto nodded, sharing a bright smile to keep them at ease. I wasn't sure if he'd intended on us coming out of our hiding place right away, but I could barely stand to look at my sisters in such a state. I jumped out from where I'd been concealed in with a happy cry, startling everyone in the room.

"I'm here! Del, Zinnie! I'm sorry I ran off like that, but I couldn't bear losing father!" I pleaded, and without even realizing it I began to cry. The two women shrieked, at first in surprise, and then with recognition. I didn't even want to consider how poorly I looked at the moment, a fact that Deliah didn't hesitate to comment on as soon as she had the chance to look me over.

"Briar! For goodness sake, you look positively feral!"

I couldn't even let the comment bother me, she was probably right, but at the moment I didn't care, and it seemed like they had no problems embracing me, even in my filthy state.

Deliah held me by my shoulders and looked at me square in the face, her eyebrows knitted together in anger.

"No matter how worried you were you should never have run off! Didn't you, even once, consider how that might make us feel? We thought you were dead!"

"But I found him! He's right here!" I urged father to come forward, which he did rather slowly. He seemed both overjoyed and overwhelmed at the sight of our reunion, and there was more embracing and tears. Leto and Ouen stood together and observed us with mild amusement for a while, and for the briefest of moments I could almost believe that everything was back to normal. But that moment passed quickly and I was again faced with the unfortunate task of telling my sisters the truth of our current predicament.

"However did you survive the wilds Briar? Is it truly as dangerous as they say?" Zinnia asked curiously, and I couldn't help but laugh at the question.

"Yes, it is at that- but believe it or not, right now it's the safest place for us. We need to leave here pretty much immediately," I admitted causing my sisters to wear extremely puzzled expressions on their faces.

"You cannot be serious! She's not serious, right father?" Deliah asked seizing him by his shoulders, though he could barely meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry, but she is. The Duke is not the man he says he is. I've been in the dungeon of this place for ages, and Briar's been locked up with me for over a week. We're hostages my girls, and there is not enough time to explain the matter fully before our escape has been realized," he explained.

To say that I was astonished by their reaction would have been an enormous understatement. I had prepared myself mentally for an indignant outburst, or at least some sort of whiny protest. But perhaps like me, my sisters had changed over the course of my absence as well.

"I assume we haven't time to pack anything," Deliah said, taking a hold of my hand tightly.

"I'm afraid not," I answered, squeezing her hand back with a smile.

"Then we're ready to leave right now Briar, just say the word," Zinnia said confidently. It was the first time that they'd deferred to my opinion about anything and I couldn't quite believe what was happening. Perhaps I was more cherished by them then I'd been led to believe. I whispered a muffled thank you, and turned to Leto and Ouen.

"Shall we go?" I asked. Leto nodded, though Ouen shot me a look of apprehension. It was clear that he planned on heading back to report the news of our escape to Cian, but didn't want to change form in front of my sisters. I felt a little ashamed that he felt the need to hide his true self from them, but I had to acknowledge that it was the right course of action.

Although I knew we had precious little time to spare, if we were going to get my sisters to accept the idea of living with the Shi'ran it was best that they be given the opportunity to learn that they existed ahead of time so they would avoid the shock of finding out later. I would save the idea of animal transformation for after though, since such a strange power was infinitely more difficult to accept and I didn't have the time to fend off potential disbelief or the shock of watching Ouen turn into a bird.

Nevertheless, introductions were definitely in order.

"Deliah, Zinnia, please allow me to introduce Ouen of the Shi'ran. He lives in the wilds. There is a whole village there, and that is where we are heading. We will be safe there for the time being," I said. Ouen offered a clumsy bow, and my sisters tossed me curious glances.

"People actually live in the wilds? And how do you know of this Briar?"

"Your sister has lived with us for quite some time now, and our leader is anxious that she return safely. That is why I am here, to help you all escape," Ouen said kindly. He was such a gentle man that it would have been difficult for anyone to feel uncomfortable around him, and the fact that he was quite handsome worked in his favor in winning them over.

"I will go and ensure that the coast is clear to my father's rooms. He keeps the passage unguarded, since no one is supposed to know that it exists, but if he is around I'll need to distract him. Most people in the palace shouldn't blink at the sight of your sisters, but dressed like that you and your father are bound to cause a commotion. I've taken the liberty of taking one of my mother's old dresses for you to wear, it will make you stand out less. Mr. Mills, please feel free to use what clothing of mine fits," Leto offered, and left us to prepare for his return.

Ouen and my father spoke quietly as my sisters helped me into the former Duchess' dress. It was lovely, but far too large for me, and it required quite a bit of lace-pulling before they were able to get it to look passable. I felt dirty, and longed to bathe despite the fact I knew it was an impossibility. Still, I managed to brush out my hair quickly and put it into a braid that would help me at least escape arousing the suspicion of any passing by.

"Well it will have to do for now," Del mused, still fussing with my sleeves while we sat and awaited Leto's word that it was safe to leave.

"Tell me about this leader of the Shi'ran, Briar. It's clear he must think highly of you if he's so concerned for your well-being," Zinnia said. The question took me a little by surprise, and at first I wasn't sure how to answer. It wasn't the time nor the place to tell them of Cian's true nature, but I could at least describe his personality.

"When we first met, I didn't like him at all. He was rude, and he loathed me just because I was from Mortar. But after a while I learned that he is actually a lot kinder than I gave him credit for. We still argue all of the time, but he's risked his life to save me on more than one occasion. Anyway, I can say that I hold him to the highest esteem, and am grateful he cares enough for me to send help," I explained, unexpectedly causing my sisters to share a knowing glance that I couldn't comprehend. Zinnia was the first to respond.

"You greatly esteem him? Are you sure that's all Briar?"

"He sounds like quite the man. Tell us then sister, is he handsome as well? For if he is I might feel the need to steal him from you," Deliah added with a laugh.

"What exactly are you implying? I've no particular attachment to him," I retorted, though I knew that wasn't true. I wouldn't have dreamed of him, and I certainly wouldn't be missing him as acutely as I was if that were the case.

"Our little sister has found love before us Zinnie. It's just not fair! Perhaps we ought to set out on our own adventure once this is all over with to find ourselves a good husband," Deliah teased, only raising my ire. But before I had the chance to scold them Leto had returned.

"My father is at dinner with his ministers, but won't be for much longer. Best we hurry," he said, leading us to where I remembered being dragged inside when the Duke had brought me. We encountered a few servants along the way, but none of them gave us a second glance. Still, I was glad for the dress.

When we arrived at the entrance to the passage, and he was sure nobody was around Leto used his signet ring to open the passage and ushered us through.

"Aren't you coming too Leto?" I asked, worried that he didn't seem like he planned on following.

"If I do I'll be suspected of helping you. Now go, I'll return to the wilds when first I can," he said. I quickly embraced him, filth and all.

"Thank you, I'll never be able to repay you for your kindness," I said.

"You allowed me to meet a brother I never knew I had, I'd say that's thanks enough for now," he replied before shutting the passage behind us. I hoped with all of my heart that he would be safe until we met again. Ouen and my family headed down the long, cobweb covered staircase until we reached the bottom. Pushing open the outside door to the passageway I realized that it had begun to grow dark in the sky. A dangerous time to be entering the wilds without protection, but it would at least provide us with shadows to escape in.

I knew that my sisters were already overwhelmed, and I recalled the feeling I had when I'd first stepped out onto the grass. They weren't taking it as well, practically squealing at each new sensation.

By the time we finally reached the border to the forest, they were completely exhausted from all the walking, and my father didn't look well either. He hadn't had the opportunity to exercise or keep in shape for quite some time, and it was showing in his weakened demeanor. I was glad of Ouen's presence, since when it seemed he'd falter, Ouen supported him and helped urge him forward.

"We're not really going to go in there are we?" Deliah whined a little, slumping down on the grass.

"We are. But you'll have a moment to rest first since we'll need to wait for an escort. Beyond here is where it gets dangerous."

I stood just inside the treeline of the woods, and taking a deep breath I shouted out Cian's name. The shock of my voice disturbed the forest, and birds and beasts both made a hasty attempt to flee from me. I knew that one of Cian's scouts, or at the very least Cian himself would have heard me. He was waiting.

I walked back to where my sisters were waiting, but I couldn't sit down next to them. For some reason my heart was greatly on edge- so much so that I paced the ground while my family looked on.

"You're making us all nervous with all this walking Briar. Why won't you relax?" My father asked gently, but despite the fact that I was certain he was right, I couldn't help myself.

"It's alright father. She misses her lover and is anxious to see him again," Zinnia laughed. I didn't find it funny, and she wouldn't either when she saw just what Cian was. He was hardly my lover, but that didn't mean I didn't care for him, and I worried that they might say something that would upset him.

But then, all of my anxiety seemed to melt away as soon as I saw a lone, silver shape in the woods. Without a word of warning to anyone I began to run towards it. I could hear my family, startled behind me, begin to give chase in worry.

As I grew closer to him, I could see that Cian was running too, faster than I'd ever seen him move before, and when we reached each other at last we practically collided. I wrapped my arms around his neck so tightly that I was certain he could hardly breathe, but the more I remembered the last time I'd been with him, and how it had felt to know I would never see him again, the more I didn't want to let him go.

I cried into his mane quite without intending to, but it felt so strangely wonderful and at peace to be with him again that I couldn't stop tears from falling.

"Never do something so foolish as to sacrifice yourself again. I won't forgive you next time!" I murmured while one of his great paws wrapped around me to hold me closer. He didn't say anything back, we just continued to hold one another until I heard screams of shock and fear coming from my sisters. Stone knew how long they'd been observing our exchange, and without knowing any better they could have assumed quite easily that I'd just been attacked. Ouen and my father were having little luck quelling their hysteria though, and so reluctantly- and a little embarrassed- I was forced to release him.

"Don't be such ninnies! I'm alright, he doesn't mean any harm," I explained while my sisters clung to both each other and my father at once. I looked back at the lion sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for my sisters. You're the first animal they've seen and it seems you've frightened them," I said with a little laugh in an attempt to make him less uncomfortable. At my words, they looked up a little with surprise.

"It- it talks?" Deliah asked, her eyes wide with horror.

"It does," Cian remarked, with humor in his voice. I was glad he was more amused than offended. I'd have been mortified if my sisters had made him upset.

"Girls, this is Cian, the leader of the Shi'ran. Briar's led me to believe he's of the good sort and so you ought to show him a little more respect," my father gently chastised before coming closer to where we were standing. He bowed to the lion.

"I apologize for leading the Duke here My Lord, I was ignorant as to your situation," he said.

"You were worried for your child, and that was my fault. Instead I ask that you forgive me for my treatment of you. I fear my past experiences with your people had clouded my judgement- a folly your daughter has not so gently corrected," he laughed, making my heart feel warm inside. Then, he walked carefully towards my sisters, who were still clung together with fear.

"My ladies, I understand you've had a trying day, and I'd be pleased to escort you back to the village where there is food, a hot bath, and beds waiting for you," he said. My sisters looked shocked at the beast's ability to speak so formally. It was obvious to me that he was going out of his way to seem gentle, and I appreciated the effort he was putting in to be kind. His first meeting with them was much improved to when he'd met me, though I could hardly recall that side of him anymore.

My sisters were clearly very tempted by his offer of hospitality. They were unused to the wilds and any sort of rigorous activity and I could tell they longed for familiar comforts. I was certain that the Shi'ran would be gracious hosts, Cian would have already made sure of that, and I would keep them as far away from Elif as possible.

They tentatively rose to their feet, and with as much grace and dignity as they could muster, and walked together with us towards the village. I was grateful that with Cian we were led away from any dangers, since sickle vines were the last things they needed to see at this point. When we finally reached the village the firelight looked so comforting that the two girls looked like they would faint.

"Briar! Ouen! I'm so glad your safe!" a cheerful voice rang out through the forest. I looked up to see Rhymka leaping through the trees until she landed in front of me. I hugged her happily and introduced her to my sisters. She looked them up and down with interest and it took her what seemed like ages to react to them.

"They're nothing like you," she eventually deduced with a laugh, and then moved towards Ouen, whom she greeted happily.

Cian led us to the cottage, where all he had promised was prepared. Deliah and Zinnia were very aware of all of the eyes of the Shi'ran on them as we'd passed, but they continued walking with poise until they collapsed with nerves inside. Cian had left us with the excuse to tend to some other matters, though I was certain it was to give us some privacy.

"This day has been completely unprecedented," Deliah groaned, grabbing my hand for support while she laid down on the bed.

"Once you get a good dinner in you you'll feel better," I urged, my stomach growling as well. I could tell that Rhymka's mother had prepared the food and couldn't wait to dig in. Once we were all sated, bathed and comfortable I decided to leave the cottage to find the lion. I was sure he'd wish to hear what had happened, and I didn't want to say on the journey since I was far too pleased to see him again to dwell on that unpleasantness.

I wished my family a good night, though they watched me leave with a little discomfort. I knew none of them, even my father, were able to trust Cian as fully as I did, though I was certain that they would come to eventually.

I walked the familiar path towards his cave, and though the lion wasn't present I was instead greeted by the fireflies. They swirled around me like hundreds of tiny stars- like they recognized me and were welcoming me back. Cian's roses however, did not look as beautiful as they had when I'd left. Most of them had withered a little, and they were clearly in need of some care. I fetched some water from the small lake and nurtured them as best as I could for a while.

"I fear I didn't take good care of them as I usually do in your absence," Cian's voice said from behind me. I turned to look at him with a smile, knowing then that he must truly have been worried for me if the roses were any indication. I would need to check my own tomorrow morning.

Making my way towards him I ran my hands through his mane in an attempt to be comforting.

"I'm sorry that you were worried. But I meant what I said back there in the forest. If you would have died back there Cian I don't know what I would have done. Being imprisoned was nothing since I knew that you were safe somewhere," I said, surprising myself with how candid I was being.

"And yet, sacrificing myself would have been nothing if I knew you would be safe," he replied just as honestly while throwing my words right back at me.

"Well let us simply be thankful that neither of us had to die quite yet, though I have a feeling your father will be back to give us a second chance," I said somberly.

"All we can do is wait for Leto to return with news. Until then, I plan to focus on living," he said quite sensibly, laying down in his normal place.

We spent the rest of the evening discussing my imprisonment, and what he had done in my absence. And after many hours, when my eyes were so heavy I could barely keep them open any longer, I curled up against him and heard him whisper, so softly that I almost questioned if I'd really heard it or not.

"Welcome home, Briar."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N at the end of the chapter to avoid giving anything away.**

**Chapter 18- Heart-broken**

I left Cian's cave before he woke, since I wanted to be back with my family lest their suspicions begin to wander. The last thing I needed was for them to think that he'd eaten me or something else completely horrible before he had a chance to prove to them that he behaved much less monstrously than his appearance had led them to believe.

It was a blessed relief to breathe in fresh air again, and I basked in the light of the dawn that covered me in its warm glow as I walked back to the cottage. I had thought to bring my family to my rose in the pasture. After all, it was my father who'd plucked it in the first place, and I was certain that he would like to see how beautifully it grew against the tragedy of its death at his hands.

Once I'd returned, opening the door quietly so as not to wake anyone, I took some of the bread that had been left over from dinner the night before, As my family slept I toasted it next to the fire that was cheerfully burning in the hearth. The smell of the cooking bread drew them out of their slumber slowly, and by the time it was ready all of them were mostly coherent.

"I've got breakfast ready! Wake up!" I said feeling unbelievably happy that we all were together again.

"Since when were you an early riser?" Deliah groaned. She was sharing a bed with Zinnia, and took that moment to roll up into all of the covers, leaving the younger with none for herself.

Zinnia, clearly feeling more than a little chilly practically growled in protest and shoved Deliah out of the bed, claiming the blankets for herself again.

"Very ladylike," I chastised, placing the toast on a clay plate with a dish of butter and some sort of berry preserve that Rhymka had brought over before I'd been taken back to Mortar.

We all sat down to a leisurely meal, and I had to admit that it was quite nice spending such time with my family again. It was almost as if I was sitting back in our house in Mortar, back before my father had ever entered the wilds, and the idea was remarkably comforting.

"This jam is simply divine! I've never tasted such berries before!" My father exclaimed excitedly.

"That's because you've never had anything so fresh," I answered happily, helping myself to another slice of the toast before the rest of my family gobbled it all up. When I'd finished I cleaned the dishes using water I fetched from the lake, something that could never have been done in Mortar. All of the water we got came from deep underground, and was not safe to use without boiling first. The lake water was pure and clean in comparison, though it had to be fetched from a closed off area that wasn't permitted to be bathed in. It was apparently constantly filled from an underground spring which explained why it also tasted so much better than what we had to use in Mortar.

I could sense my father watching me as I worked, and eventually he spoke up a little wistfully.

"You seem quite at ease here Briar."

"Well I should be. I've lived here for a while now, though it wasn't as easy at first. I actually had to sleep in the middle of the pasture," I answered, recalling my first night in the wilds and how angry I'd been at Cian's treatment of me. It made me wonder what exactly had prompted us getting along better in the first place, and thinking back I figured it must have started when he'd saved me from the creatures in the wilds.

I must have had a strange look on my face while I reminisced, since my father chuckled a little. I looked at him questioningly for a moment but he didn't vocalize whatever he was thinking and so I thought I ought to just move on instead of pushing the matter further.

"I was wondering if you'd all like to see what I've been working on since I starting living here?" I asked them, thinking that I could show them the rose while I went to check on it. I'd hoped that it had been growing well in my absence and that it would be able to impress them. I had doubts that anything wild in nature would manage to appeal to my sisters, but if anything could I was certain that it would be a rose. So, with nothing better to do with their time my family agreed to accompany me to Ouen's pasture.

The pasture was the same as I remembered, except of course for my rose, which had grown taller and stronger in the time that I'd been imprisoned. My father, ever curious, bent down to examine it further, as well as the bud that had formed at its top. I could see then that it would be as crimson as the one he'd picked so long ago, and it was almost like he recognized the flower as being of the same stock.

"Tell me, did this grow from the one I plucked child?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yes father. I didn't know such a thing was possible but it seems to have worked quite splendidly. It looks like it will bloom any day now!" My father beamed at the news.

"Then that means that you will be free to return home to us at last," he exclaimed happily. I admit I'd barely remembered Cian's words from so long ago, that when my rose finally bloomed I would be allowed to leave the wilds are return to Mortar with my family. At the time I'd been pleased that I wouldn't need to be a prisoner in the village forever, yet now it seemed as if returning home would be more of a prison than the wilds ever was.

"Would that not make you happy Briar? I'm certain once all of the trouble with the Duke blows over Leto will let us go back to our old home again," Deliah said, putting her hand on my shoulder. I slumped on the grass, keeping my gaze fixed on the flower so I didn't have to face any of them with my next words.

"I've been thinking that I might wish to stay here," I muttered quietly. My sisters could hardly contain their shock at my words, and my father looked positively distraught.

"Why in Stone's name would you want to do that?" Zinnia said, and I wasn't sure how to make them understand. I wasn't exactly sure I knew all of the reasons I'd made such a decision either, so explaining my choice was going to be difficult.

"It's just I feel more comfortable here than I do in Mortar. I fit in better than I ever have among your parties and ballgowns sisters. You know I've always been so awkward in such social situations, but here I'd never have to feel that way!"

"And what of us? You'll just abandon us?" Deliah demanded, eyes narrowed.

"With the problem between Mortar and the wilds solved I'm certain we could still see each other all of the time," I reasoned, fairly positive that such a thing would be true with Leto in charge.

"Alright, then what of starting your own family? No man in Mortar would want to marry a girl who lives with the animals of the wilds Briar. Perhaps in time that might change, but now you'd just end up an old spinster!"

"You know I have no desire for any of that," I scoffed, amazed that Deliah would even bother bringing it up when she knew of my opinions on marriage. My father, who had remained silent throughout the whole conversation thus far decided to sit next to me, placing his arm around my shoulders in an attempt to comfort me.

"I think what your sisters are trying to express to you my dear, albeit less than delicately, is that you would grow very lonely staying here."

"But I've friends here, and I'm happy here," I argued quietly, causing the expressions of all of my family to fall as if they understood something that I could not yet comprehend.

"Briar, you can't possibly have feelings for that lion can you?" Deliah asked. At first, I was ready to laugh in her face and deny any such possibility as I had when they'd joked about such a thing the day before. Yet when I truly considered the real reason I wanted to stay in the wilds it had little to do with my comfort and much more to do with the fact that I didn't think that I could bear to leave Cian again.

I had realized, in my absence, that being separated from him was one of the most difficult things I'd ever experienced, and while I wasn't sure when I'd begun to feel this way about him, the truth of the matter was that my sisters were right when they'd joked about me finding love the day before. I'd just been too blind or too unwilling to see it.

When I didn't answer them with a clever retort right away my entire family knew that they'd hit the mark, and none of them looked to pleased about it either.

"You aren't serious..." Zinnia mumbled. "Briar he's not even human." She didn't say it unkindly, her tone was more laced with sympathy than anything- pity for whom she thought to be her clearly deranged sister most likely. But if she thought my situation was worth pitying then she was wrong.

"Cian is human Zinnia, he's just cursed, and that's hardly something he can help now is it?" I retorted, upset at her words despite the fact that they were mostly true.

"Human on the inside or not Briar, he can't be a true husband to you," my father said sadly.

"I told you that doesn't matter to me!" I said, tears of frustration, unbidden, began to form in my eyes and I willed them to stay put with all of my might.

"But it will someday Briar, when everyone you know has children of their own and you do not," Deliah reasoned gently, trying to smooth out my hair in an attempt to be comforting. I wasn't having any of it.

"Well the two of you are older than me and still haven't found anyone you care about, I don't see why my situation is any worse than yours!" I snapped, hitting her hand away from me. I knew I was saying unkind things in my anger and I instantly regretted them as soon as I saw my sisters saddened expressions. Deep down I knew that the things that they were saying were probably true, but I wasn't able to accept them as such.

"Briar, we are only saying these things because we love you. I know they may hurt now, but in time you will see that we are looking out for what is best for you," my father said, and no matter how kindly they were trying to be about it, every word they spoke seemed to sting me more until, unable to take it any longer, I sprang to my feet.

"I am the only one who knows what is best for me, and I'll thank you to stay out of it!" I shouted.

While turning around to march back to the cottage for some peace and quiet my heart sank as I saw Cian watching me, his expression quite unreadable. I knew that he must have heard at least part of our conversation, and the thought of anything my family or I had said causing him any sort of pain was unbearable.

He didn't do anything at first, he just stayed where he was in an attempt to collect himself before speaking.

"I came to ask if you all were comfortable but I fear I am intruding. Please excuse me," he said with no hint of emotion in his voice. He began to walk off while I threw an angry glance back at my family. They all looked as embarrassed as I felt, and they didn't protest while I ran after him. He must have picked up his own pace, since I wasn't able to catch up with him until I reached his cave.

When I did though, he simply turned around and looked at me a little condescendingly.

"Briar you shouldn't leave your family alone here. They're unfamiliar with the wilds still and I'd hate for them to get lost," he said while deliberately avoiding the reason I'd come after him in the first place.

"Look, Cian I'm very sorry for whatever you heard back there. They're all just a little overprotective of me that's all, it has nothing to do with you or what you are. Please don't-" But before I could finish he'd interrupted me.

"They said nothing that wasn't true. Why should it bother me?" He asked in a cold tone of voice I hadn't heard him use in a long time. Still, the fact that he was being so passive about the whole situation was irking me. I don't know what I'd expected, but it would have been nice if he'd at least shown that he cared even a little bit. I knew that he must, since although I was fairly dense at the prospect of loving someone after realizing my feelings I was able to look at all our past encounters through a new lens- one that clearly showed he had to care for me, at least a little bit.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because we both know how much you resent what you are, and having it thrown in your face by my family couldn't have been easy." He glared at me then, his eyes glowing in the darkness of the cave. It was obvious he didn't want to discuss his shortcomings with me at present.

"Just go Briar, I've a lot of things to do today," he said, skillfully avoiding the argument I clearly wanted to start with him. I figured an argument would at least be better than running around the problem altogether.

"Do you really not want to talk about it that much? How can one as brave as you be acting like such a coward? Will you face me if I tell you what you're trying so desperately hard not to hear?"

"Don't!" He roared, though whether it was a cry of anger or of pain I wasn't quite sure. Whatever it was though, it had certainly stopped me in my tracks. He rushed me so quickly that I found myself backed up against the cave wall before I even realized it, fireflies rushing to get away in all directions.

"Look at me Briar, take a good look at what I am and then think about what you want to say." He was breathing heavily, tongue lolling from his mouth while he panted in anger.

"I know what you are Cian and that is why I'm quite sure I've fallen in love with you." He slid away from me, almost as if my words had physically struck him, and he slumped on the ground.

"How do you wish me to respond Briar? Should I tell you how many nights I've dreamed I had arms to hold you? Or how when I watched my father take you away it was like he'd ripped me apart? How about what it felt like to see you again? What would any of that accomplish? Your family is right, and that is why I cannot and will not accept your feelings. As soon as the Duke is dealt with you need to leave this place, and you mustn't come back."

I wasn't sure if what I was feeling when he'd finished speaking was anger or despair, but what I did know, for absolute certain, was that I couldn't stand to be in his presence for a moment longer. Still, I would not cry, and I would not run away like a child. I took a deep breath and steadied myself before taking my leave. However just as I was about to exit the cave altogether I looked back at Cian, who hadn't moved since he'd last spoken, and I couldn't help but say one, last thing.

"Forgive me for burdening you with my feelings, but you can rest-assured that I won't be doing it again."

As I walked forlornly back to the cottage I couldn't stop my disappointment from rushing over me like a wave. I felt as if I were being crushed. In the past, I'd always wondered what girls had meant by the word heart-broken. I'd heard the term used many times, but had never really contemplated what exactly the condition was. But now, I knew exactly how the origin of the term had come about, since I could practically feel it happening to my own heart as surely as if it had been cut through with a knife.

**A/N: **So writing this has made me feel incredibly depressed, and it was actually hard to do, but before anyone gets upset at the lack of a legitimate romance having been formed here, I want to express that thinking about my family, and what they would say to me in this situation got me to thinking that Briar's family would definitely have a hard time supporting her decision. Anyway expect another chapter ASAP because I cannot leave it like this for my own sanity's sake. (I get way too attached to my characters and their crazy emotions). Thanks as always for the reviews, they keep me inspired!

C.V.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **I'll just let you dive right in.

**Chapter 19- Honesty**

I spent the afternoon wandering around the Shi'ran village. I couldn't go to Cian's cave and I had no desire to talk to my family and sharing my sad tale with anyone else would have been embarrassing to say the least. Besides, the longer I stayed in one place the more my mind dwelled on my conversation of the morning, and suddenly it seemed like the only place that had ever felt like home to me had become a place that I wasn't welcome- and the only place I was welcomed didn't feel like home. Thinking about where to go next at least occupied part of my mind enough that I could try and push some of the more self-deprecating thoughts I was feeling aside.

That being said, when the sun began to fade in the sky I had no idea what I was supposed to do. But my stomach was growling with hunger and the wind had become so sharp with chill that I feared illness if I stayed out in it any longer.

Thinking that Rhymka's house would have at least been preferable to my own cottage at the moment I trudged towards it, still somewhat reluctantly. Climbing the rope ladder into the trees I was amazed by how easy the action had become since I'd first arrived, and I knocked on her door.

Her mother answered with a surprised smile, but she invited me inside quite eagerly.

"You're always welcome for dinner Briar, but I thought you would surely wish to spend more time with your family," she said, her eyes asking a louder question than her voice was.

"My sisters' cooking is rubbish, so I'd much rather eat here," I attempted to joke, and thankfully she didn't press the matter further.

Rhymka clearly wasn't expecting me either, and as she jumped down from the lofted sleeping area, her eyes were as wide as plates.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not waltzing around the question as her mother had. I didn't exactly want to complain to her about the problem with my family, and I definitely couldn't tell her about Cian. She was his friend after all, and I wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable or force her to choose sides in such a matter. Plus, being rejected in love was far more embarrassing than I had ever imagined that it would be. I wasn't exactly keen on sharing my humiliation with anyone, even someone as supportive and endearing as Rhymka was.

"Just visiting of course. Is that alright?" I tried to tease nonchalantly, though I was fairly sure that my attempt to sound normal failed as my voice faltered near the end of my joke. It was clear that my friend knew that something was quite wrong with me, but chose not to vocalize her suspicions- to which I was very grateful.

Rhymka's mother served dinner a little while later, and I began to wonder if it wouldn't have been better for me to have just kept wandering around. Although I was certain they weren't meaning to make me uncomfortable, both of the women hadn't stopped with their concerned glances through the entire meal.

Awkwardly I helped tidy up, offering to go fetch water from the well in order to hide from scrutiny, if only for a little while. I took my time with it, being careful to avoid anyone who might have reported my presence to my family if they asked- or to Cian. Despite the fact he made it clear that I was nothing more than a nuisance to him now, and I'd doubted he'd be even looking for me, I couldn't help but hope that perhaps he would. That maybe he would somehow regret the things he'd said and seek me out, and that I could have the satisfaction of knowing he wouldn't be able to find me- if only for a moment.

But of course I was fooling myself. He would have found me already if he'd wished to apologize, but I was certain he had no desire to. He obviously believed just as my family had. That I was being ridiculous with my feelings even though I was sure they were real. It was true that I couldn't understand them myself either. How did one fall in love with someone who wasn't even human? I didn't know how it was possible, but I was fairly sure that I'd actually known the truth for quite some time- only secretly understanding the implications of such a love myself somehow I'd wound up denying the truth.

I wished now that I'd never understood that what I felt for Cian was a sort of impossible love, or at least that I'd never admitted it to him. Then perhaps we could have been able to go on with our lives as before, with the sort of friendship I'd grown so used to and was already missing terribly.

Without realizing it, I had stopped walking. The bucket of water I'd fetched hung at my side, and it was growing gradually heavier until, defeated, I decided to slump on the ground behind a particularly thick tree. I'd no idea who lived in the house above me, but I doubted I'd be bothering anyone in my solitude, especially now that it was growing dark.

Tucking my knees tightly against my chest I struggled to stop crying, fighting tooth and nail against the person that love had forced me to become. I wasn't the kind of person to cry, I was the kind of person who took action. But now I felt no motivation to do anything, and I wondered why anyone would want to fall in love if this awful feeling was its result.

I must have sat for longer than I'd thought. I didn't hear Rhymka's footsteps as she approached me, and her face in front of my own was the first sign I had of her arrival.

"You were taking so long I was worried about you, and now I've found you here like this. You've been acting so strangely Briar. Won't you tell me what's troubling you?"

I got to my feet abruptly, brushing myself off.

"I'm fine, I simply didn't expect how tired I was before I volunteered to fetch the water that's all," I said, but with an annoyed grimace she rejected my excuse.

"It's Cian isn't it? Did you two argue again? He's been brooding since this morning too," she said. My heart lurched at the mention of his name but I refused to acknowledge whether she was right or not. Still, it was obvious that she didn't need me to agree with her to know that what she'd said was right.

"I know it isn't my place to speak aloud that which has been confided in me, and I know Cian will be very angry with me if he learns that I have- but I can't let him go on like this," she sighed, exasperated. "He probably fought with you so that you'll leave this place."

"Well that was obvious when he asked me to get out. It is no secret that he no longer wishes me to remain here anymore, and by hoping I could I've only made a fool of myself. He's made it clear that I don't belong here and I never will," I said, bitterness staining my voice. Rhymka placed a hand on my shoulder as if she knew exactly what I must be feeling though I doubted she could.

"Do you really believe that's the true reason? That he wants you to go because he dislikes you so?" she asked, and I shrugged my answer. I wasn't sure what else he could have meant by such words since they seemed pretty straightforward to me.

"If you honestly think that he would say those things and mean them then I've misjudged you Briar," she chastised, catching me by surprise. Picking up the bucket of water she beckoned me to follow her, and so curious was I at her implication that I couldn't help but follow.

Instead of leading me back home we went to the pasture. The sheep were grazing in the pale light of the night. The moon was barely a sliver anymore, like it was as disheartened as I felt, and in the darkness it took me a while before I realized what it was my friend had been trying to show me.

I didn't see him at first, but as my eyes adjusted to the lack of light away from the village I saw the lone silver figure as he stared up at the stars above.

Though I wasn't nearly close enough to get a good look at him, his demeanor was only a shadow of the proud beast I'd come to know. He was slumped over, and looked at the sky like he felt utterly defeated. I couldn't help but ponder the fact that perhaps he was feeling as horrible as I was about the things that were said earlier, though he had a number of other worries at present as well I supposed he could have been brooding over.

We watched him in silence for a time, and though he didn't move I began to understand what Rhymka had intended by bringing me here. Yet, unable to look any longer I turned away. Rhymka chased after me back towards her home and didn't speak until we'd returned. Her eyes were narrowed and regarded me with more frustration than I'd expected.

"Since you came here you've changed Cian more than I could ever have hoped for him. He's always been alone, suffering in silence. But with you he's been genuinely happy! I thought you were smart enough to understand him better than this, and if you can't then you don't deserve him! It's unfair that you should mope when he's far worse off than you are!"

I was rendered speechless at Rhymka's protestation, my hand had unconsciously risen to cover my mouth in my shock. I'd thought that Rhymka would support Cian in such a thing, but her words were not what I expected.

"I'm sorry," I answered simply, knowing not what else to say to her. She was obviously upset for the one she considered her brother, so of course she would support him. But I was forced to wonder just how much she thought she knew about the situation. I decided to approach the subject gently.

"Tell me Rhymka, do you love anyone?" I asked, to which she turned a deep, red color before murmuring an unconvincing denial.

"Well if that person told you that they were unable to accept your feelings, how would you respond? Would you not give up?"

Her big eyes grew even larger and she quickly grasped my shoulders, almost as if she couldn't believe what she'd heard.

"He finally told you he loved you then? And you rejected him? Oh poor Cian," she said, tears actually running down her face, but it was my turn to act surprised.

"Certainly not! I was the one who was rejected!" I cried out. My friend had no response to that argument, and practically fell onto the chair in her sitting room.

"You really told him that?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, and I was told that he cannot and will not accept my feelings. Those were his very words. So please, tell me again why I haven't the right to be upset," I asked, the tears I'd tried since this morning to conceal had begun to drip down my face again. Wiping them away, maddened by their presence, I slumped into the chair next to her.

"I didn't realize. I thought it was you who'd turned him down and now you felt guilty for staying here. I'm so sorry," she whispered. In that moment I finally understood what she must have thought of me, that I was cruel in leading Cian to love me and then turning him away. I supposed that that was actually the more logical thing to expect in a relationship like Cian's and mine, so I couldn't exactly blame her for the misunderstanding.

We sat in silence for a while, watching the fire in the hearth crackle and shrink as the time passed.

"Do you really love him?" Rhymka eventually asked.

"Yes."

"Then I think it's alright for me to tell you that you are the most important thing in the world to him. That he loves you far more than his lonely heart can understand, and that when you weren't here he cared for that rose in the pasture every day until he got word that you were alright," she said softly, her voice barely audible over the sound of the cracking wood.

"I also should tell you that you're a fool for believing all that nonsense I'm sure he spouted out at you. Don't you realize that he said that not because he dislikes you, but because your happiness means far more to him than his own? How could he stand to watch his situation eventually make you sad?"

If Rhymka was going to say any more then I didn't hear her. As quickly as I could I ran, not towards the pasture where I truly longed to go, but towards the cottage where my family was undoubtedly awaiting me.

I crashed open the door, startling all three of them out of their seated positions.

"Briar! We've been worried sick!" Deliah said, Zinnia echoing her mutual disapproval of my actions. My father said nothing, he just looked at me and my new-found resolve. I took a deep breath and spoke before anyone could get another word in.

"I love Cian. I understand that it must be difficult for you to believe that such a thing is possible, but it is. I wouldn't be feeling as heart sore as I am right now if that weren't true. If you cannot give me your blessings on this matter then I am truly sorry," I said, as quickly as I could. I could tell that my father wanted to interrupt me, but before he had the chance to continue I spoke again.

"I told him that I loved him today, and do you want to know what he said? He told me to leave, and never to come back, and I've only just discovered that what he's really done is proven to me that he loves me more then anyone else ever could. He's put my happiness ahead of his own despite how much it must have pained him. How could I ever be unhappy with someone like that? I don't need a normal family, or a husband or children! I don't even need a roof over my head! All I need is the knowledge that someone cares for me more deeply than himself, and that I feel the same way about him."

My words seemed to echo in the cottage, and it took a moment before my family was able to muster their voices again in order to respond.

"We never intended to make you unhappy Briar, and of course you must do what you think is right," my father said while placing his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"But you cannot fault us for being concerned for you sister. We are your family and it is our job to help make sure that you're happy, and that you make your decisions fully thinking things through." Deliah added.

"If you are certain that staying here is the only way that you can be happy then I guess we'll just have to trust you. You've always been wiser than the two of us Briar, and we should start listening to you more," Zinnia said.

"Really?" I asked, scarcely able to believe what I was hearing. I almost felt guilty for not returning home earlier. For all of my family's faults I would never trade them for another. They'd loved me more than I had given them credit for, and I felt a little ashamed of myself. But no sooner than I began to express how grateful I was to them, a brisk, hard knocking sounded from the door. I was so startled by it that I nearly jumped a foot into the air before gathering myself enough to answer whomever had come calling.

Everyone looked at me curiously, as if I had some idea of who to expect. Opening the door just a crack I was shocked to see Ouen looking very frazzled and quite the worse for wear.

"Please Ouen, come inside quickly! Are you alright?" I asked him, taking him by the shoulder to help him maintain his balance. It looked as though he might fall over at any moment.

"There's no time. I've just come from Mortar with Lord Leto. The Duke's gone mad, he's ordered every last man in his army to destroy the entire forest. They're to kill everyone here, and then set the forest aflame. He means to eradicate every last one of us!" Ouen cried, breathing quickly.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, unable to hide the fear I was feeling. Against a small force the Shi'ran could hold their own, but they could do nothing against the entire army of Mortar, especially if it was led by a Duke who'd driven himself mad with his desire to destroy a people who he perceived to be villains.

"Cian's called everyone to the square, you'd best hurry there yourselves."

I nodded, and hastened out of the cottage to where the whole village was already gathered. Cian stood in his normal place with his brother at his side, and I could see that panic was in the eyes and voices of everyone present- leaders included.

"We must all try and stay calm," Cian roared through the crowd, his voice resonating throughout their frenzied whispers. When it was clear that he was going to address them, most people calmed down quickly, most likely assured that he would have some sort of plan, some way of helping them escape what would undoubtedly be a genocide of their entire population.

"My brother and I have a plan. It is a risky one, but I fear that it is our only option. The women and children will pack only what is necessary to survive and flee the village. You will all head as far away from this place as possible," he said, though his words were not taken lightly by the crowd, most particularly Rhymka. She was standing close to him, near the front of the crowd.

"Cian, I'm not about to leave here when you're well aware that I can fight just as well as any man! I want to stay and defend my home!" her cry elicited similar responses from many of the other women present, and I felt that I had to agree with her. I'd seen Elif as an animal and I was quite positive if needed she'd have no trouble eating the Duke's men for breakfast.

Cian sighed.

"I acknowledge your prowess, but the elderly and children cannot take care of themselves. There are other dangers besides the Duke in the wilds and we will need you to ensure that they're protected," he answered reasonably, and since there was no fault in his argument Rhymka and the others were forced to agree with him.

"The rest of us will prepare a trap to capture the Duke and reroute the army with as few casualties as possible," Cian continued, looking to his brother for some sort of assurance. Leto looked nervous and guilty both at the same time, and I wished that I was privy to whatever was going on inside of his head.

I think perhaps a hundred questions were raised at once, voices shouting over top of one another. Cian did his best to answer them as briefly and as succinctly as possible before urging the Shi'ran to begin their preparations to leave as soon as possible. Unlike the others though, I had no intention of listening to the lion, as furious as I was certain that he would be of that fact. But I had a sinking suspicion about what exactly his trap entailed, and there was no way that I would allow him to go through with it.

When most of the village had cleared out to get ready to leave or to say their goodbyes, I instructed my family to go home and prepare themselves as well. Meanwhile, I slipped away and headed towards Cian's cave.

It was strange going back there, since only that morning I'd decided that I never wanted to speak to him again, but I pushed all of that from my mind while I readied myself to give the stubborn lion a piece of my mind.

I didn't exactly expect Leto to be inside as well, and it appeared that both brothers were equally shocked to see me appear. At least Leto greeted me as pleasantly as he could muster given the circumstances. Cian, on the other hand, said not a thing.

"Leto would you please excuse us for a moment?" I asked him, not really leaving him any room to say no. As he made to leave Cian stopped him with a growl.

"I think whatever Briar needs can wait, we need to finish planning," he said, deliberately avoiding speaking to me directly- which only made me angrier.

"Which I'm sure you will have plenty of time for when I'm finished," I interjected. Leto's expression changed from confused to suspicious in a second.

"But brother, we've already finished," he murmured, and it was obvious he had understood that something more was going on than he was aware of. Still, he was smart enough to want no part in our feud, and as such he bowed out gracefully- much to my pleasure. I'd trapped the lion in his den and he couldn't run away from me this time.

"I really don't have time for this Briar," he groaned, and in my frustration with him I grabbed both of his ears and tugged on them sharply. He yelped, with more surprise than actual pain, but at least I'd gotten his attention.

"Look here you big fool. You'd better not be planning to act like the martyr again because I simply won't allow it. There are other ways to save your people than to go and get yourself killed, so you needn't offer yourself up to your father as bait for whatever trap you're planning on setting!"

Cian's eyes narrowed, though he didn't speak. Probably because my hands were still gripping his ears tightly. I stared so intently at his eyes that I was sure he probably thought I'd burn a hole right through him.

Eventually he shoved me off of him with a nudge of his great head and stared right back.

"You and I both know that it's the best way to ensure he doesn't hurt anyone else. He cares little for those who would stand in his way, and so I need to make sure that nobody does. If I can manage to slay my father, then by default, Leto becomes the next Duke- and he's agreed to call of the soldiers immediately,"

"Leto's marching with his father tomorrow?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes. Apparently my brother managed to fish the truth out of our father at last. The duke thinks he's convinced him that killing all of us will end the curse of the family once and for all. He's no idea that Leto knows the whole truth of the matter."

"You're sure he'll be in no danger?" I asked, a little skeptical. I'd underestimated the Duke before, and had no desire to do so again. Unfortunately it didn't seem as if Cian would be able to provide any real sort of confidence in his brother's safety either.

"Of course he'll be in danger, but it's a risk we must take. I cannot ask him to defy our father alone, and so I must do my part as well,"

"There must be another way!" I yelled, but Cian silenced me with a sharp glance.

"We both have accepted that the consequences of our failure are grave. But we've chosen to fight for the future of our family and our people, his and mine. I may be bait Briar, but I'm no worm on a hook. He will not defeat me so easily this time- which brings me to my next point. Why aren't you preparing to leave?"

I couldn't answer his question at first. Instead, I just stood in awe of him. Sure, he was as stubborn as the cold and as rash as I was sometimes, but he was also brave and good- and I was reminded again why despite all odds I was in love with him, as much I hoped, as he was with me.

"Because I'd really like to stay. And before you say anything about me getting in the way I promise I won't! Besides, if you send me with my family you already know that I will find my way back here whether you like it or not. Wouldn't it just be easier if you could keep an eye on me?"

"I won't have time to keep an eye on you! I'll be a little preoccupied trying to keep myself alive without needing to worry about you as well! Now please, go with Rhymka and your family. When this is over you can return to Mortar as I asked of you."

"I'm not going back. My family has given me their blessing to stay here because they know I won't be happy otherwise. You're the only one that seems to have a problem with things as they stand now. Any barrier that you see standing between the two of us is one that you've constructed yourself. Can you really look me in the eyes and tell me that you feel nothing for me?"

Cian cast his face towards the ground, and though I could sense that he was angry, I didn't think that it was with me anymore. He was angry at his situation, and rightfully so, but I wanted to hear the truth from him more than anything.

So much time eventually passed that I didn't think I was going to get an answer from him, but just as I'd all but given up hope, his voice, still trained on the cave floor, spoke out softly.

"If I should fail tomorrow, if the Duke or his men kill me, I wish to die without regret. I want to die knowing that I've done the best I can to protect the people that I care about," he said, slowly raising his gaze to mine.

"I don't much like this talk of dying Cian," I whispered back, my blood turning cold just thinking about it.

"Nor do I, but it is a grim reality. Still, I cannot accept my death without first being able to tell you what I should have this morning. I was hurt and angry at myself, since I knew what your family said about me was true, and that I was a fool for hoping things could be different. "

"You're a fool about many things Cian, but that is not one of them," I answered, wrapping my arms around his head and twining my fingers through his mane.

"Rhymka's mother told me once, long ago, that everyone has the duty to love another person- like it is some sort of obligation in order to live a full life. Honestly, I thought she was ridiculous, the whole notion of caring about somebody more than yourself seemed so strange back then. But now I see what she meant. I told myself that by lying to you I was doing you a favor, but what I realize now is I was only protecting myself. I didn't trust your words then, and so I will say this as many times as you wish to hear it, as punishment for my idiocy:

I could not die in peace tomorrow without making sure you are aware of just how much I love you. Somehow, through all of your rash decisions and our arguments, you showed me that all I needed to do to be human was love like one. It was like you found a part of me that was missing, a part I'm still not sure I even wanted back since it's an awful lot of trouble," he half-laughed.

I was flushing so much at his heartfelt confession that it felt as if my skin were on fire. I'd expected him to tell the truth, but what I received was, in reality, far more precious. I wrapped my arms more tightly around him then, the pain that had haunted me since our argument in the morning had completely disappeared, and instead it had been replaced with a warm, glowing feeling I'd never experienced before. I was incomparably happy, even on the eve of what could prove to be the most frightening time of our lives.

"Was that really so difficult?" I teased, flicking him in the ear. The intense seriousness of our previous conversation was beginning to make me feel a little self-conscious, and the only way I could think of to deflect it was with a little humor. In return, he pushed me over with his nose and grunted his disapproval of my taunting.

As we laid down and gazed at the stars through the roof of the cave, it was like even the fireflies had sensed the fact that all of the tension between us had disappeared, and they flew around us making it seem as if they were our own stars, much closer to Earth.

Neither of us mentioned me leaving with my family again.

**A/N: **Alright, so I really wanted to post this sooner. I shall blame it on my seasonal allergies and drowsy medication- also the fact that love confessions are exceedingly difficult to write and I still feel there is too much cheese. (But I have to admit I've always been sort of on the pro-cheese team- edible and literary).

I'm going to be forced to work rather quickly on the next bit as my father is visiting Korea for 2 weeks and I shall be quite busy keeping him occupied. But because we've pretty much reached the climax of this story I am going to need to get as much writing out of my brain as I can. This next bit is the part that I've been planning since before I even came up with the main plot.

As always thanks to my great reviewers, a shout out to miasopapia, for reviewing all of the chapters, some more than once! Bringing me to over 100 reviews! Wahoo!

C.V.

p.s. Thank you Be Rose for your help with those errors. Medicinally induced or not shame on me!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Happy New Year! I am so sorry for the delay. Let us have a moment of silence for my dearly departed red laptop. I have recently purchased a keyboard for my iPad, which is how this chapter came to fruition, though it has taken quite a bit of getting used to so excuse any typos. I will fix them when I have a computer again. Thanks for your patience, and I apologize in advance for this chapter and would like to say the next one will be the last of the story...I can't believe it...**

**3 C.V.**

Chapter 20- Steel

Morning came far too soon. I dreaded the sunlight that filtered through the canopy and into the cave, and resented how it tickled my nose, forcing me to wake from my comfortable sleep. I was surprised at how well I had slept despite the fact that I was frightened at what the dawn would bring, but I attributed it to the fact that Cian was sleeping beside me. I doubted he'd had much rest over the past few days given the stress of his current predicament, and I was loathe to wake him. Instead, I watched him as he held on to the last precious moments of whatever it was he was dreaming about, and it seemed to me in that instant that he was the most human I'd ever seen him.

Perhaps it was a little odd to perceive him so, when he undoubtedly still looked like every bit the lion he usually did without even the luxury of a voice to prove his humanity. Yet there was something about his expression and the manner in which he lay that was completely familiar to me. I suppose it could have been because only the night before he'd confessed his love for me in such a heartfelt way, and that was why I felt so differently looking at him now.

"If you stare at someone so intensely it's bound to make them feel uncomfortable Briar," I heard him speak suddenly and I was startled. His eyelids hadn't so much as fluttered, and I never suspected he might be awake.

"I'm sorry," I quickly apologized, utterly mortified that I'd been caught.

"That's unlike you Briar, saying you're sorry before making an excuse for yourself," he chuffed his laughter.

"What excuse can I make for myself when I'm guilty of what you say?"

"It would have served to make things a little less awkward. I admit I'm not exactly sure how to press forward after last night, or even how to go about it. Although given present circumstances, it's probably best to wait until tomorrow to answer those questions," he admitted.

"You are confident there will be a tomorrow. I admit I'm not so sure," I muttered.

"Being defeatist will hardly help us now. My father may have many men, and the advantage of steel on his side. But we have a plan, a good one. And he is completely out of his element here. I must have faith that we stand a fighting chance."

"And yet Cian, you were so quick to foretell your death only last night. Why the change of heart?"

"It's quite simple really. I have always had reasons to live on, practical things like my family and the Shi'ran. But this is the first time that I've truly wanted to live on for myself, just to see what tomorrow will bring with you."

His sentiment was so utterly romantic that it made me very embarrassed, and I could feel myself turning a profound shade of red to rival my hair. Honestly, I had nothing to say that could even remotely equal the passion that he had just shared with me, so instead I felt it best to simply embrace him. I didn't know what I possibly could have done to deserve such a kindness.

Our moment of peace was brief however, since we both knew that the women and children would be leaving any time and I wanted to see them off safely.

We left the cave to a beautiful morning. It was as if the sky didn't know what terrible things were brewing here on land.

The majority of the Shi'ran had already gathered in the square, saying their goodbyes and exchanging as much love and hope for the ones being left behind as they could. I saw my family in the distance and leaving Cian to speak with his people I pushed my way through the crowds to them.

Both of my sisters looked incredibly anxious about the journey to come, since even though they were being protected by a number of very capable Shi'ran women, if we should fail the chances that the Duke would find and decimate any survivors was likely. Looking at all of the families, grief-striken and clinging to one another I said a silent prayer that they would be safe. Even in the short time I'd lived amongst the Shi'ran I'd come to regard them as friends, even family, and they did not deserve the battle that was going to commence. It was entirely due to one man's selfish greed for power and status that he was afraid he'd lose, and the thought of it made me feel sick to my stomach.

"You aren't really going to stay here are you sister?" Zinnia asked, a look of concern on her sweet face. I wrapped my arms around her and nodded into her chest.

"I know it isn't the safest decision, and that I'm acting rashly again. But there are so many reasons for me to stay. I want to protect this place because it is my home, and because I feel responsible for bringing the Duke here in the first place. I know it is unfair of me to stay with the one I love while so many must part ways, but I am afraid that should I go with you the Duke would surely pursue you if we are to fail. He is not the biggest fan of me at the moment."

"You better protect her, do you hear me?" Zinnia cried out to Cian, who was giving last minute instructions to Rhymka and Elif. He obviously had heard her, as he offered her a bow of his head in response before turning back to his conversation.

I offered my father a kiss on the cheek, and watched as a tear fell down his face.

"You know, it wasn't so long ago that you chastised me for walking feet first into a dangerous situation, and I can't help but want to do the same to you. I only know that my pleas would be just as ineffective as yours were then, so I shall save my breath for the trek ahead," he mumbled, wiping away at his eyes before holding me so tightly I could scarcely breathe.

"I love you my girl. You are everything your mother foretold when she chose your name, protecting the beauty of this place with all of your might, as small as you may be."

I found myself tearing up then as well, and couldn't help but break some of the tension with what was perhaps a poorly executed joke.

"Well let's hope I sting as well as a real Briar, or I might be in some trouble."

A horn sounded at the front of the group that signalled that they would be moving out, and after embracing my family a last time I made my way to Rhymka to say farewell to her.

"You watch out for Cian will you? I hate that I can't be here with him," she said sadly. I assured her that I would do my best and continued to wave goodbye until the last of the women and children had departed for a safer haven. They carried only sacks of food and water, leaving everything precious to them behind, and I vowed to myself that I would protect their homes until they could return to them.

With what little time we had until the Duke arrived, we busied ourselves setting up every possible trap that we could. Ropes and triggers, animal traps and trip wires made of thin string were put up all around the village, and even deeper into the wilds. The sickle vines and wild animals could only be counted on as a small deterrent given the fact that the Duke had encountered them before, and would have almost certainly prepared his men for them at least a little.

Our tactic was to rely heavily on the element of surprise, since although they might have learned a little of the wilds, there would no doubt still be a strong superstition among the men the Duke would be bringing. Traps would help to reinforce a state of random chaos and panic while doing as little harm to the soldiers as possible. Although I at least hoped that some of the men would be scared enough to retreat, depleting their numbers.

Our other strategy, and one which I felt extremely confident in, was using the special gift the Shi'ran possessed to our full advantage. They were magical after all, and as animals, could easily blend in the forest much more readily than a normal soldier.

It was not quite evening when we received news of the Duke's men drawing nearer. They had been obviously aiming for the cover of night under the impression it would give them the advantage.

Ouen had flown over their camp, and returned to report to Cian what he'd seen as quickly as he could, breathing quite heavily.

"There's at least 300 in their number, and Leto is amongst them. They're resting now, waiting for the night to come since travelling through the woods by day is safer. Now they're resting after marching since yesterday," Ouen explained. Cian thought for a moment before answering.

"Send some of our swifter people to sling whatever they can at them. The less rest they get the better. Exhausted soldiers will make for an easier fight if it comes down to it," he said, and Ouen flew off to do as he was told.

"So it begins," he sighed to me, resting his head on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his mane in an attempt to be comforting, though I couldn't hide the fact that they were trembling from him.

"You're frightened'" he said sadly. It wasn't even a question.

"Yes, but we've a good plan and Leto on our side. I keep telling myself we're going to win."

"If there is any sign of trouble I want you to leave. If for a moment you think that the battle will turn out for the worst, and if I am lost you must run away from here as fast as you can. My father won't hesitate to have you destroyed."

"You said I could stay!" I protested, a little angrily.

"And you can stay. But if I should die I would hate for you to see it. And if, stone forbid, anything should happen to you I would not have the strength to fight on. It is better this way. Please don't argue with me."

I could accept the truth behind what he was saying, even though I didn't want to- and so I silenced the part of me that wanted to stubbornly refuse in favor of just nodding my head.

The sound of armoured boots on the earth in the distance began to sound, like a deep and steady drumbeat. It seemed Cian's tactic had angered the Duke enough to begin a forced march, and all of the Shi'ran around me were nervously readying themselves with their simple hunting weapons, or when more appropriate, their animal forms.

I felt like I was marching into battle with nature itself as my side as great birds and beasts circled us in preparation for the fight to begin. I could hear the drumbeat become less steady as the soldiers began marching into our traps one by one, their legs being pinched in clamps, or their bodies in rope nets slung to trees so tightly they had little hope of being cut down quickly.

Cian turned to me, and gestured for me to get on his back.

"To your positions!" he shouted at his people, and in a matter of seconds it was as if the village was completely devoid of anyone except for the two of us. The Duke may arrive at the village, but he would see no one there. The hope was that it would anger him enough to delay his torches from setting the place ablaze while he tried to learn where we'd gone.

Cian had made it clear that the first priority was to ensure all of the torches were burnt out before they could do any real damage. He assured me that Leto would do the best he could from the inside to ensure that their number was limited enough for us to handle.

The marching grew louder and louder, until it rivalled my own heart beat drumming in my ears. Cian and I had hidden in his cave, keeping a watchful eye on the main area of the village.

I could see the Duke enter, leading the troops with golden armor and his son at his side. I said a silent prayer for Leto's safety as the Duke began to scream with rage at the absence of the Shi'ran from the village. Urging his men to follow him, he came further and further inside while the Shi'ran waited anxiously for Cian's signal.

I watched as the men began ransacking everything in the village that they could get their hands on. The rope ladders were cut down, wells were caved in and anything left on ground level that was easily broken was. Yet Cian did not make a sound despite the fact that I could feel his heavy breathing and the tightening of his muscles with anger.

"Won't you do something?" I asked him in the faintest of whispers while I watched men climb up into the houses and throw belongings on to the ground below. It hurt my heart to see them destroy the homes of innocent people just because they couldn't see fit to understand those who were different from them. Instead, they followed the commands of a selfish, mad ruler who cared nothing for them.

"Better the houses than my people. We shall let their forces be divided, and cut the ladders and ropes so they can't join the rest of the fray when it begins. They haven't yet brought fire, so Leto seems to have done his part," he explained as calmly as he probably could.

We watched for a little longer, until it seemed as though the organized marching of the Duke's troops had been completely disheveled. Cian bade me to cover my ears, and with no other warning he roared at the top of his lungs, the sheer terror of the sound bringing many of the soldiers to their knees with fright.

And so began the fight I hoped would never have to culminate. On Cian's back the whole scene was a blur as we bounded across the field of battle. It was obvious that we were hopelessly outnumbered, but the soldiers were completely unprepared for the attack, and many had been caught by such surprise that they were unable, or even unwilling to fight back. As Cian had hoped, we watched as many fled into the wilds at the sight of the Shi'ran changing from man to beast and back again. Others still were trapped amongst the trees, unable to descend without jumping from a dangerous height. Those that tried were injured, clinging to broken limbs and making the men that remained aloft hesitant to follow in their paths.

But not all of the Shi'ran were escaping the threat of Mortar steel, and in our pursuit of the Duke Cian stopped a number of times to help his people. I saw Ouen in the distance, doing his best to hold his own against a number of those pursuing him, and just when it looked as if he was done for, he became a bird, his attacker's swords piercing each other instead.

Yet I was so caught up watching my friends fight for their lives I didn't realize that my own was in danger. Cian had been moving so quickly that I'd taken my safety for granted, and in an instant I'd been lurched off of his back with the hilt of a sword. It smashed into my gut painfully, and I cried out while the soldier who'd attacked me loomed over my collapsed body with a lascivious smirk. I cringed, coughing to catch the breath that had been knocked from my body and shielding my body with my hands.. But in less than a moment Cian, who'd noticed by absence had spun around, striking the man with a blow of his enormous paw. I did not look to see what became of him afterwards as I was pulled on Cian's back again.

"Are you alright?" He demanded, growing out of breath himself.

"I will be, thanks to you," I answered, panting a little from the fear.

"We need to find my father. The sooner he is dealt with, the sooner this will end. We're doing well but I don't want to give the tide an opportunity to change."

I scanned my surroundings as best I could given the chaos that was all around me, looking for any signs of the Duke. Cian was so focused on staying out of the path of a sword that it must have been difficult for him to spot, and so I knew that the duty should fall to me.

It was then that I saw it, the terrifying, red glow of fire a little ways away. I realized then that it was reflected on the gold of the Duke's plate metal.

"He's there!"I shouted, urging Cian in the correct direction with my legs. He changed courses quickly and bounded toward the fire which he could undoubtedly see now.

With a growl Cian leapt on the torch, smothering it like it was little more than a candle with his body. It was apparent that the Duke hadn't seen him coming, as his face wore a startled expression before it shifted to one of satisfaction.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to find me beast," he said, his voice so revolting it practically oozed out of him. Leto was not far off, watching the encounter but not stepping in to show his true colors just yet.

"Not long when you're foolish enough to try and burn this place down," Cian growled in response.

"You've done better than I expected, but no longer. It's time to put an end to you once and for all!" The Duke drew his sword and brandished it at Cian. With a great shake of his back I fell off of him onto the forest floor below me.

"Go Briar," he said calmly, and while there were a number of guards around me they had all clearly decided to stay out of the fight that was about to begin. They knew it wasn't theirs and Leto stood by to remind them.

The younger brother shot me a look of concern, and I wanted to rush over to him though to do so would destroy his cover and so I dared not. But just when I hoped the feud between father and son would be over at last, the Duke cried out,

"To me men, to me!" All of the soldiers who stood by to watch silently were suddenly prompted into action, swarming towards Cian with swords drawn.

I screamed out my fury. The Duke had no honor in outnumbering Cian so, and I watched as Leto pushed through me men trying to stop them from approaching the ring that had formed where the leaders of both sides had converged.

"Father you should fight with honor!" He protested, his cries drowned in the sea of soldiers that had began to form around us.

"There is no honor when fighting with a beast boy, a fact you'd do well to remember," the Duke replied, and I watched with horror as swords came crashing down against the one I loved. Strong as he was, he was no match for an army, and while his people fought to protect him so tight was the ring of soldiers that surrounded him that it was nearly impossible to separate them enough to push them away.

My stomach felt violently ill, and my mind felt helpless. I had no means with which to defend him, but even so I knew that I had to try something. Searching quickly on the ground I looked for anything that could help me. Coming up empty I wondered how I might fair in a hand to hand combat situation, though I doubted very well.

Despite all of my hopes otherwise I knew we were loosing, and the sounds of Cian's roars and his cries of pain made me hate the fact I was so useless. I collapsed to my knees and was sick on the ground, my knuckles digging in the dirt. I felt warm arms help me to my feet I realized it was Leto wearing the same helpless expression I had.

After he was satisfied that I would be alright he left, using his sword to help the Shi'ran push some of the men aside, yelling at them to stop what they were doing. It was clear that they were confused at his outburst, and unsure whether to listen to him or his father.

Dimly I could hear as Leto issued command after command to his men, but they were so caught up in the bloodlust of the battle that they did not hear him.

All of these things took only a moment to transpire, but it was the longest moment in my entire existence. It was then I felt the oddest sensation. The ground beneath my feet began to tremble, and I watched as it opened up to reveal growing sickle vines. Yelling with fright I knew that I was done for in that instant, only it seemed as though the sickle vine could care less for me. It slithered its way through the soldiers, picking them up and cutting a path through them. Looking around me, I saw that there was perhaps a half dozen more of them, all pushing the soldiers away from the lion who was still thrashing to save himself from their onslaught.

Leto looked back at me with wonder, and with a shrug I ran as fast as I could towards where Cian still struggled with the Duke. Him the sickle vines had left alone, as if they too wished this fight to be an honorable one. While some part of me wished that they would simply do away with him as well I knew that Cian could never be satisfied with such an ending.

His white fur was matted with blood, but he was still standing, and that gave me hope. I turned to look behind me, and saw a large number of the Duke's soldiers running away from the dangerous plants that had seemingly appeared from nowhere.

The remaining Shi'ran moved towards where the battle was taking place, looking on with concern but not interfering. The vines stood steady where they were, almost as if a moment ago they hadn't been moving men about violently.

"So monster, will you kill me? It seems you've magic on your side too," The Duke scowled, his sword still drawn, brow dripping with sweat.

Cian stared at him, his eyes so cold that they almost looked as if they didn't belong to him.

"You could have just let things be. Why would you go through such lengths to destroy me? Why put innocent people, like Briar and her family in harm's way just to ensure I was dead?" he wondered.

"Because you are a blemish on our family name- and one that needs to be removed before you threaten everything I hold dear."

"And yet I would never have caused you or your people any harm. All I wished was to live in peace. But I guess in the end that I must thank you, for it is by your actions that I have been allowed happiness for the first time. So I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I've realized that I cannot kill you, only because I have no wish to become you," Cian said far more gently than I'd imagined. In that moment I was more proud of him than I could say. My heart was warmed by his goodness, my distaste of the Duke aside.

"You're a coward!" The Duke hissed, to which Cian didn't respond. Leto however, felt it the opportune time to step in.

"You're leadership has run its course father. You led your men here, to their potential deaths to protect your own name. Step down gracefully. Then perhaps you will be able to let your hatred of this curse go."

The Duke examined Leto, a new understanding evident in his expression. He tossed his sword to the side with one, great throw, and Leto picked it up in an acceptance of his surrender.

"You have aligned with this beast from the start. No wonder the girl and her father escaped. I never wanted to believe you would betray your own flesh and blood my son," he said, sounding utterly defeated at his realization. He fell to his knees with a clang of his armor.

"Perhaps I follow in your footsteps more than I'd care to admit then," Leto answered with a grimace, but he approached Cian without reservation and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I will handle the rest brother. You need to get your wounds taken care of. Briar, will you take him back to the cave?"

I curtsied to the best of my ability, acknowledging my willingness to obey him, and nodded.

While Leto addressed his father's remaining soldiers with the truth of the situation, I began to lead Cian away. His motions were laboured and slow. It was evident he was hurt far more than he was carrying himself, but I was still surprised when he stopped stark still all of a sudden, and spun around far more than his physical condition should have allowed. I turned around myself to see the Duke, whom we had assumed was kneeling on the ground in defeat, had instead been lighting the forest floor aflame. Cian had obviously smelled the smoke, and in a split second, the fire had spread far more than it should have. It hadn't rained in so long, and what Cian had feared was coming to pass.

The sickle vines began to practically squeal in fear, retreating back underground where they had sprung, and without thinking Cian began to rush over to the fire, trying desperately to stop it.

The Duke, swelling with the thrill of victory was behind him, and I watched as he pulled a hidden blade from his pocket.

"Cian, look out!" I cried, but it was too late. I watched as the blade buried itself into the one I loved without mercy and he roared in anguish.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21- Always**

The sound that escaped my lips then was one that was so foreign that I wondered if it had indeed come from me. Leto had spun around at the commotion, and after ordering his men to retreat immediately he ran over towards his brother, who was lying on the ground, the fire edging dangerously near.

His father, laughing uncontrollably at the lion's side looked positively insane, his eyes opened wider than they should have been and they were making his face appear as twisted and evil as he really was. The Duke began to brandish the blade at his other son too, but Leto, having the advantage of a clear mind, saw the blow coming and blocked it before it landed.

Howling with rage the Duke picked it up again, swinging it back and forth in an attempt to cut whatever part of his youngest child he could manage. Leto blocked attempt after attempt, until the Duke finally figured that he would be unable to win against his stronger and saner son.

"You would see Mortar crumble! You will be its ruin! I disown you! You are no son of mine!" he cried out, Leto ignoring his speech as if it was the mumbling of a court fool. It was then that the Duke lost his footing over a root in the ground and fell. He dropped the knife and Leto kicked it away immediately.

"For the crimes that you have committed against the Shi'ran, and the isolated prison you've forced your people to live in' I use my right as your heir to impeach you," Leto spoke coldly, his sword at the Duke's throat. In anger, the older man spat in his face.

"You might as well kill me now boy. I have no regrets, other than not killing your brother the monster!"

"The only monster I see here is you father." Leto responded sadly before using the hilt of his sword to knock his father unconscious.

Meanwhile, the Shi'ran had already been spurred into action to put a stop to the fire that was beginning to spread beyond any control. Yet many of their wells had been collapsed by the Duke's soldiers, and it was a long way to the pond by Cian's cave, much too far to stop the damage in time.

Once I had regained enough of my senses, and ignoring the heat and smoke from the flames I rushed towards the lion. Collapsing by his side I could feel the moisture on the ground from his blood while it stained my knees. Unable to do much else I tore of some of my clothing and used it along with the pressure from my hands to cover his wound as best I could.

He looked at me, his eyes full of pain and shock, and he was trembling with blood loss.

"I guess this is what comes from trying to do the right thing," he sputtered. If he was trying to lighten the situation it certainly wasn't helping.

"Don't waste your breath. We've got to get you out of here before the fire gets worse. Leto and I will help you. You'll be alright, I promise. You just have to hold on a little bit longer," I pleaded, the smile of encouragement on my face forced to the point of it shaking. I knew if I released it for one moment all of my fears would come crashing down on me and I wouldn't be able to support him. Instead, I'd be a sobbing mess and that would do nothing to help the circumstances.

Leto hadn't said a word. Perhaps he thought that if he did he'd been in the same kind of trouble as me, and instead he busied himself trying to find a good point to lift up Cian's body, at least enough that we could move him. Eventually, he settled on trying to lift him from his front shoulder while attempting to leverage the lion's bulk on his back. The movement clearly pained Cian as he howled, his eyes glazing over.

"Stop Leto, it isn't working," I said softly.

"He's bled out too much, I don't know what else to try," he whispered back, almost as if Cian couldn't hear us. We helped place him back on the ground gently, a trail of too much blood being left behind in his wake. It looked terrible. If he were human-sized he would have already lost consciousness, and it seemed as if, before long, that was going to be the case anyway despite my efforts otherwise.

"Briar," Cian whispered, his voice merely a shadow of what it should have been.

"Quickly run and get your rose," he said between coughs.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere until I know you're going to be alright!" I protested, more than a little confused with his unusual request.

"I'm not going to be alright Briar. But you already know that, don't you?" He said, his voice fading in and out while he tried to keep conscious.

"I know no such thing. I'm not leaving you." He smiled then, a little sadly. His eyes closed, and as he tried to breathe deeply he coughed with the effort.

"I must speak with my brother alone, so get me your rose. I don't wish to leave this world without it."

The tears that had been threatening to fall could no longer contain themselves, and soon it was as if a dam had broken while they flowed down my face in a constant stream.

"Why?" I managed to sputter out.

"I would hate for the fire to devour it without me. Run. I will wait."

I had no desire to leave his side, and if he was as wounded as he sounded, I couldn't have imagined the grief I would endure learning that in my absence he'd passed on. Yet I also couldn't bring myself to deny his last wish, as strange as it seemed to me.

And so as if death himself were chasing me I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, ignoring the destruction and horror all around me. The smoke from the rapidly growing fire stung my lungs as I tried to take in the air I needed to run. My legs ached with the effort until I collapsed beside my rose. I saw the fire edging ever closer, the wind that funneled through the trees pushing it nearer and nearer to the homes of the Shi'ran. Without any time to dwell on the extent of the destruction the fire would cause I pulled the rose out, roots and all.

Running back towards Cian I couldn't bring myself to look at it, even as the thorns on its stem dug into the flesh of my hand. Perhaps if there had been time, the idea of killing the very thing that had brought me to the Shi'ran in the first place would have devastated me. But at the time my thoughts were only on Cian, on his pain and his love, and how I might never see him again.

In the distance, I saw him with Leto crouching low next to him. In contrast to the Shi'ran, frantically keeping the fire away from him, they painted a surreal, serene picture.

As I approached, Leto looked at me, acknowledging my presence with little more than a sad look. Cian didn't even move, I didn't think he could. Putting his hand on my shoulder as I crouched back down beside the lion Leto left, leaving me some privacy.

Holding the rose in my hand I held it close to his eyes so that he could see it.

"I brought it like you asked," I whispered. His eyes barely opened, fluttered a bit, and then closed.

"Thank you," he said, and I placed it against him so he could feel the softness of the petals.

"I'm sorry that I can't stay here with you like we hoped," he said, his voice breaking up as he tried to get the words out.

"Yes you can," I said, although I didn't believe it myself anymore. He tried to chuff his laugher, but it sounded like it pained him and so I urged him to try not to speak.

"This rose was our beginning. I thought it only fitting that it should mark our end as well," he said quietly, and with his eyes now closed I began to cry knowing that he wouldn't be able to see me.

"It isn't the end Cian. Maybe I won't be able to be with you, but I swear with all of my heart that I will always think of you. I will always love you," I said, wrapping my arms around him and ignoring the chaos all around me.

"Being with you in this lifetime has been more than I could have ever hoped for. Please stay, until I am sleeping. I find myself afraid at the end."

"Don't be afraid. Of course, I won't go away I promise," I answered sincerely.

"I only wish that-" he began, but half way through his sentence his voice faded away. My heart stopped but my arms shook him violently.

"What do you wish, don't leave me Cian! Please!" I pleaded with him, crying out with all of the strength I had in me until lying against his chest I felt his breathing stop.

Despite the fact that I knew it was useless I called out to him, again and again, until my voice was hoarse and sore from the smoke and exertion.

He never woke.

Heart-broken and exhausted I wrapped myself under his body, still warm, covering myself with his enormous paw until I noticed the rose laying as a silent testament to his life. I reached over to it, touching its soft petals for a moment while I recalled how I'd first met Cian. We had made each other so angry, and he had refused to believe that I could be anything but a terrible person. I wondered when it was, exactly that I'd come to see him, not as a monster, but as a friend, and later the one I loved.

Yet it seemed to me that while I had both acknowledged and confessed my feelings very suddenly they hadn't developed that way. As I came to get to know him and trust him, I'd learned that he was the best confidant and friend I'd ever had, and as he bore his heart to me it was impossible for me to not feel for him.

But now he was gone forever, and I'd never be able to sit and watch the stars and the fireflies with him again. Such simple pleasures they were, and they were ones I'd completely taken for granted.

I was so engaged in my memories of him however, that I wasn't alerted to the terrible sound as an enormous tree, set on fire, came crashing down just behind me. I felt the tremor, but couldn't care less to determine the cause of it.

It was Leto who finally pulled me away, although I remained completely unconscious to his pleas. Instead, I kicked and screamed and pulled against him, begging him to let me go back to Cian's side. Yet try as I might I was no match for him in strength.

"Get a hold of yourself Briar!" He shouted, bringing me back to reason with a slap across the face.

"Let me go back to him Leto! I promised I wouldn't leave him alone!" I screamed, still pulling against him.

"He wouldn't want you do die! Have you gone mad? A tree's fallen and the fire would have killed you!"

Gaining control of myself I looked to see that Leto was telling the truth. An enormous tree had collapsed not 10 feet away from Cian's body, and it was dangerously close to the fire now. The heat alone would have probably killed me.

"We can't just leave him there to burn Leto," I cried, and he spun me around to embrace me.

"He made me promise to stop you from doing anything rash," he said, and I sobbed harder knowing that it could have been nothing but the truth. I allowed him to support me to a safe distance away from the flames. I looked back until I could no longer see where it was that Cian rested.

"What will happen now?" I asked, both my voice and spirit completely broken.

"I've sent my father back to Mortar in the hands of my most trusted men. He will not see the light of day again. He murdered the heir to his Dukedom in cold blood and everyone will know it. Everyone will know who my brother was, and what he stood for." Leto's voice was breaking too, and I saw a tear run down his face. I wasn't the only one suffering and I'd been selfish.

"What of the village?" I wondered.

"In flames now, most likely. I will wait here for the women and children to return and offer them safe passage to Mortar and a place to stay until they have the opportunity to rebuild. Cian asked that I offer them the opportunity to rejoin the city, but he also said that they should be allowed to live as they choose in the wilds as well. It will be no small feat to have them accepted in society however, and I only wish my brother could have advised me. When I think of all of the things that we would have done together for our people I get so angry," he said, cursing his father under his breath. I hugged him again then, and as we mourned Cian together what I first thought were Leto's tears I soon learned was rain. The wilds mourned him too.

Along with the Shi'ran, we took shelter under a thick canopy of trees and waited out the rain, watching as it slowly caused the fire to diminish until it disappeared completely. It was late, and I was tired, but sleep wouldn't claim me.

Ouen had gone to summon the rest of the Shi'ran back home, and alert them of the fire and Cian's death. I was desperately relieved to see my family, but the looks of pity they shared as soon as they saw me brought me to my knees with tears again. Embraces and comforting words could only do so much to heal my ache.

Without Cian, the Shi'ran were clearly broken. Their homes were destroyed, and many families could not be reunited. Yet even though they were broken, they had not been defeated, and they proudly accepted to return to Mortar for the time being, until they were able to build their homes again. The wilds were hardly a fit place to live in without shelter.

It had been decided that a search party would be sent out, to try locating missing people and recover any belongings that could be saved from the fire. I volunteered to help, and alongside Leto, Rhymka, and my sisters we began to scour the area. I was surprised that they had chosen to come along, but both Deliah and Zinnia had made it very clear that they had no plans of being apart from me at the moment. The two of them seemed much more comfortable with their situations then they had been when they first arrived, and I couldn't help but feel both pride and gratitude towards them.

The village had definitely seen better days. A few homes still stood in the trees, but they had been so burned up that it was unlikely that they were safe to live in. The trees had all been charred black, and Cian's lake was so covered in ash that I could barely tell if there was even any water left in it. Without the canopy overhead, the wind tunnelled down into the clearing, its autumn bite making me feel chilly. We didn't find too much that was recoverable. Some tools here and there, and a few bodies that had been unrecognizably burned. We couldn't tell if they were soldiers or Shi'ran, but we buried them properly anyway. It didn't matter any more. The whole battle had been so avoidable, so senseless, and no matter who it was that had died somewhere a family would be grieving for a lost husband, brother, father or son.

What I truly wanted to find, although I never said anything about it to anyone, was Cian's body. I knew that finding remains would be painful, but I wanted to see him properly set to rest amongst the roses we'd both loved so much. I was certain that I would be told that such a thing would be too difficult for me to handle, but nevertheless I thought I ought to try. Subtly I walked our party towards where the tree had fallen, until in the distance I saw it.

Or at least I thought I did, for what I saw wasn't Cian really, but a thorny bush covered in vibrant roses in red and white. It stood in stark contrast to the ashy grey-brown that surrounded it. I called out towards everyone and I began to run towards it. I wondered if the wilds had created such a beautiful tomb for him, and my heart was both relieved and puzzled at the same time. What if the brambles were simply sickle vines that would twine around me as soon as I got close enough to see.

It seemed that I wasn't the only one with such a theory, since Leto warned me that I ought to be careful, and to stop where I stood before I got into any real trouble. Still, I managed to get close enough to touch them without being attacked, and so I felt that I was probably safe. The green brambles were tightly intertwined, so that if Cian was still underneath there was no way that I could see him.

Yet something was disturbing me about the whole thing. The bush was large, to be sure, but not enough that it would be able to cover Cian's massive body.

"Leto, what do you make of this?" I asked him.

"This is where- where Cian is, right?" he wondered, and Rhymka sniffled back tears at the knowledge. For some reason however, I couldn't bring myself to feel sad. I knew something wasn't right, I only couldn't put my finger on what exactly it was.

For a few moments, I examined the plant while the others looked on curiously. To be honest, I had no idea what I was doing, but I felt, deep inside me, like I should take one of the roses for myself. I knew of the wilds, and of its laws of balance. However, in my mind, I was the one who was owed now. Cian had been taken from me, his life given in the service of a place that his family had helped to create- and I had loved him. That loss was far greater than one single rose.

So perhaps against my better judgement, I couldn't help but reach out and pluck a giant, white rose that reminded me very much of Cian's gift to me very long ago. The moment that I had snapped it off the vine it began to squirm and coil, and with a shriek I fell backwards, though it made no move to harm me. Instead, it unwound and unwound until it entered the ground, leaving something very curious behind.

I don't know what I had been anticipating, since honestly I didn't want to contemplate what might have been left of the one I loved. Still, I doubted anything that I could have concocted would have been remotely like what I found there. Behind me, I could hear the shock from my companions.

Lying on a bed of rose petals, as crimson as the blood that had been spilt there, was a man. He was a strange man to be sure, for although I couldn't see his face I could most definitely see his hair. It was impossibly long, like it had never once been cut, and it covered his body like a blanket. What was most interesting about it however, was that it was a startling shade of silver. Not white, like an old man's, but instead it shone in an almost otherworldly way, like some sort of mythical being from a fairy story.

I wondered then if he was alive but I could see his chest moving up and down slowly, as if he were asleep. I wanted to awaken him, to confirm the hope that I was so desperately trying to deny. But what if it were false, then my heart would only be shattered again. However try as I might I couldn't move. My body was frozen to the ground where I lay, though it trembled with a mixture of astonishment, hope and fear.

Nobody else in my company made an effort to move either. We stood quietly, transfixed by the man's sudden appearance and all wondering the same thing. Could it be possible that the wilds had saved Cian? Such a thing was almost too good to be true, but if my earlier theory about Cian and Leto working together at last had proven true, perhaps it was possible.

My heart was in my throat as I waited for some sign of life from him, until all of a sudden he stirred, stretching out his arms awkwardly and trying to bring himself to his feet. He seemed weak, as if the effort it took to move even a little bit was very difficult, but still he tried until he managed to sit up. The curtain that was his hair drew back as he rose, turning to face us with eyes wide open and wearing a confused expression.

After seeing his eyes I knew that everything was going to be alright. That clear and shining blue could only belong to one person, and from my position on the ground I looked upon him with awe.

I could see Leto in his features, for they had the same strong jaw and brow, yet his otherworldness made him by far the handsomest man I'd ever seen, like a mythical hero of old. Perhaps it was only me who would look at him so, for the color of his eyes and hair was so odd that to those who prized a more traditional and muted sort of handsome he would seem completely out of sorts.

Still, I had loved him as a lion, and so I hardly cared what he looked like as a man- only that he was one, and any fear I'd ever had about being able to pursue our relationship could be gone from my mind forever.

He looked around for a moment before his eyes caught sight of our group. He was clearly unused to human senses, and he had to blink a number of times to focus his vision adequately.

I wondered, should I run to him? My whole body cried out with the desire to embrace him, and quickly. Yet something in my heart held me back.

Now he was a man, and a handsome one too. When he was a lion I was the only one foolish enough to pay him any attention as a potential lover, but that was sure to change. I was hardly the most beautiful or the wealthiest girl in Mortar, and he was the son of the Duke. What did I have to offer him but my love. Such thoughts were like a poison, and once they'd started to appear in my mind they spread even more surely than the fire had the night before

And then he saw me crumpled on the ground.

I knew he had because he smiled, and it was an expression so pure and full of love I hated myself for doubting him even in that one, small moment. So I rushed to him, wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders and running my fingers through the hair, that desperately needed cutting, as if it were still a mane. He hugged me back so strongly I thought that all of the breath in my body might disappear, but I didn't even care.

"This is what I wished," he said, his voice still so wonderfully familiar that I couldn't help but cry.

I'm not sure how long I held him for, but we were interrupted by a clearing of the throat from behind us, and so I let go of him awkwardly. I had temporarily forgotten about his nakedness, and now that I'd noticed again I felt extremely embarrassed with my brazen actions.

Leto handed him a cloak to cover himself with for the time being, and the brothers embraced while the rest of us looked on happily. Rhymka was crying while my sisters came towards me and congratulated me on my excellent taste, causing me to elbow them awkwardly. Truth be told I was a disaster, tangles in my hair and blood on my clothing. I must have looked positively feral and for the first time I found myself wanting to clean myself up and look nice for someone.

Rhymka walked towards him happily and took his hands.

"You had me worried, don't ever do that again!" she scolded, though she was smiling as she did so.

"Everyone will be so thrilled you're alive, we must go tell them at once," she said, and then after turning into a fox she ran ahead of us to spread the word.

The others, laughing and in a much livelier mood than before, followed her, though I stayed behind a little.

"I'm sorry I worried you," Cian said softly, his eyes a little sad.

"It doesn't matter now. You're alright, you're better than alright."

"I'll need to get used to walking on two legs," he remarked as we held hands to head towards where the temporary camp had been set up.

"You'll need to get used to a lot of things I shouldn't wonder," I teased, my eyes glowing with happiness that I was trying to keep in check, lest I knock him over with my excitement.

He stopped then, bending over a little to look me in the eyes as he was much taller than I was.

"I suppose that means I'll need to ask you for your help then, won't I?"

His proximity was making me a little nervous. Never had I been so close to a man before, and while I'd practically slept on Cian every night when he was a lion, now it felt profoundly different to be near him. My heart fluttered more quickly than a bird's wing and I could feel my face flush.

"Of- of course Cian. You may always ask me. I'm happy to," I stumbled, but he drew closer to me still, so that our foreheads were almost touching. It was difficult to speak, and I could barely finish my sentence.

"to help you," I managed to squeak out.

"Excellent," he said, so near to me that his breath tickled my ear as he whispered into it.

"Then there is something that I'd like to learn as soon as possible," he said, not exactly sounding how a student should.

"And what's that?" I asked. However instead of telling me what it was that he wanted he showed me by pressing his lips against mine.

At first I was utterly shocked. I'd obviously never been kissed before, unless you counted kissing my father on the cheek, which I hardly did. At first I stumbled away. Cian looked concerned, his blue eyes a little disappointed.

"Was that wrong?" He wondered.

"I'm afraid I'm hardly the most educated tutor," I answered, and after taking a deep breath I continued.

"That is something we will need to teach each other." I placed my hand on his cheek as gently as I could, and then tried kissing him again- only I was more prepared this time.

It was wonderful, and I never wanted it to end. I knew then what my family had been worried I would be missing because of my love for Cian, and without feeling what it was like to be so thoroughly kissed by him it was something I could have lived without. Now however, I knew that there was nothing more wonderful in the world than being kissed by the one you love.

When we finally parted from one another my lips felt as swollen as his looked, but I didn't mind. I only laughed.

"What is it?" he wondered.

"Only that I love you, and that I'm profoundly lucky," I answered with a grin.

"And I love you. Always.," he answered, his smile making me want to melt. Then we noticed the others were watching us from a little ways ahead, and after blushing with embarrassment we ran to follow them.

As soon as he saw the devastation the fire had caused, Cian felt guilty, and responsible for the fate of his people. Most of the Shi'ran had accepted Leto's offer to live within the city walls for a short time, mostly due to curiosity than anything. Rhymka in particular had been very enthusiastic about the idea and after being there for nearly a half a year, she made the decision to stay on at court- granted I had the feeling it had more to do with Leto than anything.

Leto had been crowned the Duke shortly after our return to Mortar, just after his father's trial. The old Duke was now living the remainder of his life in the very deepest prison cell in Mortar, my own in fact. I couldn't help but feel a little bit of satisfaction. Leto had asked Cian to reclaim his title as heir, but Cian had respectfully declined, arguing that Leto was the one who had been raised to rule and not him. Although he was a little reluctant to agree, eventually he did with the provision that his brother should be made his equal. Thus, he named Cian The Lord of the Wilds, a rather fitting title for him in my opinion.

Politically, it was a sound move, as now that the walls of Mortar were being taken down, though not without a public uproar, someone needed to govern the area outside of the city, and who better than Cian. The court had been leery of his arrival at first, and he was quite awkward at the beginning. Using a fork and knife had proven difficult for him, and he'd embarrassed himself on a number of occasions. However his ability to laugh at himself, and with the support of his brother, he became wildly popular when visiting court.

Eventually, the homes of the Shi'ran were rebuilt in a different part of the wilds. One day, the evidence of the fire would be grown over, but it was impossible for the Shi'ran to return where they'd once been. Instead, constructed at Leto's behest on the cleared land, was a charming manor home for his brother. While not nearly as grandiose as anything in the city, the home was beautiful and suited the atmosphere the wilds possessed, one that was much lighter now that the curse that held Cian's family had been broken.

I'm sure that you've already managed to guess about the result of my small part in the epic of my kingdom, but for finality's sake I shall simply say that I was officially married to Cian not too long after our return, and it was a union that was blessed by everyone I knew- excepting perhaps Elif, but since I never cared a stitch for her anyway I was hardly put out. My father lived with us in the wilds manor, free to roam as he liked, and my sisters had gone their separate ways. Deliah was at court, engaged to a good friend of Leto's, and Zinnia and Ouen had also recently declared their mutual love for one another. Their wedding had only been a week before.

Now, as I lay down beside Cian in his old cave and look up at the stars, I notice that even though they have remained constant, the world below has changed so drastically that I can scarcely recognize it. Perhaps it is that glow one is supposed to feel when you're in love that makes me think that way, but I'm more inclined to think that love hasn't been the only thing to change me. I've learned to trust and hope and strive with all of my might to create a happy future for myself- one that is full of all the love I could ever possibly want.

If I could offer you, just one piece of advice, now that my tale is through, is that true love and beauty can be found in even the darkest and most frightening of places. You just need to become your own light to find it.

** A/N: Well I simply can't believe it, but Briarheart is over. I've really enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you've enjoyed the ride as much as I have. I hate to leave Briar and Cian behind, but at least I can do so with a clear conscience, knowing that they had a happy ending. And so dear readers, new and old, I want to thank you for all of your support during this story, your reviews have inspired me and motivated me, and without you this story may never have seen the end. **

**Also, in the spirit of self promotion, I ask that you review to let me know what you think of the ending (though I hope you liked it) just don't make me cry if you didn't. Please look forward to my next story, so far untitled, that will be making its appearance sometime this week. **

God Bless,

C.V.


End file.
